


Белый ферзь

by ADent



Category: (Inhabited Island), Обитаемый остров (фильм)
Genre: Action/ Adventure, Angst, F/M, M/M, hurt-comfort, смерть некоторых персонажей
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADent/pseuds/ADent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попытка изобразить приключения Максима Каммерера в Островной Империи</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Глава 1. 

***   
\- Не забывай, Каммерер – семеро, - кажется, эту фразу насчет семерых не вернувшихся прогрессоров Рудольф повторял уже в сотый раз. – Семь опытнейших сотрудников… 

И внутренний голос подсказывал Максиму, что повторит и сто первый, и, если понадобится – тысячу первый. 

\- Почему я? – не удержался таки Каммерер. – Ведь всего год меня воспитываете. 

Сикорски наградил Максима сердитым взглядом: 

\- Опыта у тебя, и правда, голован наплакал – однако, ты удачливый сукин сын.   
\- Не слишком, - очень ровно и очень медленно отозвался Максим. 

«Гай…»   
Заныло, заплакало сердце глупого землянина.   
«Гай, мой…» 

На лице его, впрочем, никакой боли не отразилось.   
Этому Каммерер научился быстро. 

\- Главное – держи себя в руках, - строго сказал Сикорски, но в глазах его Максим уловил тень понимания. 

От этого стало совсем тошно. 

\- Буду, - пообещал он как можно спокойней. – Позволите идти?   
\- Сидеть, - фыркнул Экселенц. – Тоже мне, герой – инструкции получи для начала… 

 

***   
Тот разговор случился больше месяца назад; и каждый раз, как Максиму казалось, что он таки разузнал нечто важное, всплывал в памяти суховатый голос шефа: «Не горячись – они там обожают разнообразные проверки. Не поддавайся на провокации – никто не станет сразу посвящать мелкую сошку в государственные тайны. Твоя первостепенная задача – заслужить доверие. Доверие, Каммерер, а не репутацию «горячего сельского парня»! Помни, что досье, которое ты зубришь вторую ночь – реальная биография реального гражданина Островной Империи» 

Тогда он сдуру поинтересовался, где же сам реальный гражданин?   
И тут же пожалел об этом; хотя Рудольф так и не ответил; по весьма красноречивому взгляду, брошенному на соотечественника, стало понятно – где. 

 

И все время, пока Максим учил язык, названия и ту самую биографию, неотступно преследовала его нарисованная воображением картина: Экселенц, злой и мрачный, приставляет пистолет ко лбу ничего не понимающего парня в наручниках, тайком похищенного из родного дома… 

 

Кудри пришлось остричь почти под корень, дабы соответствовать той роли, которую ему предстояло играть – если повезет, то довольно долго.   
Выпускник одной из лучших военно-морских академий, отличник учебы, патриот. Фанатично преданный идее «высшей расы» и горячо поддерживающий линию правящей партии.   
Беспощаден к врагам Империи, «истинный островитянин». 

Неприятная личность – по мнению Максима. 

Но его мнение не интересовало ни Рудольфа Сикорски, ни гражданина Фанка, которому предстояло играть роль связного – никакой спецтехники Каммереру не полагалось.   
Слишком быстро «вычислили» тех самых семерых опытнейших прогрессоров.   
Сикорски всерьез опасался однажды обнаружить на какой-нибудь «белой субмарине» слегка модифицированный земной передатчик, к примеру.   
\- Бред, - не утерпел однажды Максим, возмущенный перспективой работать «по-старинке». – Ведь натуральный же бред, Экселенц… 

В ответ на это Рудольф, усмехаясь криво, швырнул чуть ли не в лицо тоненькую папку.   
Всего лишь список имен, дата «внедрения» в столицу Империи – и примерная дата «провала».   
Буквально через день после первого сеанса связи с Рудольфом.   
Что называется, «с концами».   
И люди, коих поначалу отправляли на поиски – тоже «с концами».   
Вот такие пироги, как любил говаривать гражданин Фанк. 

После ознакомления с коротким списком Максим совершенно прекратил возмущаться по поводу странных решений руководства и с удвоенной силой взялся за подготовку к предстоящему заданию. 

Шоком был тот момент, когда Каммерер увидел фотографию человека, роль которого… нет, которым он должен был стать.   
Пожалуй, в первый момент и родная мать обозналась бы – но только в первый.   
Ни разу в жизни на лице Максима не отражалось ничего похожего на высокомерное презрение, чувствующееся при одном взгляде на черно-белую карточку.   
И глаза – заледеневшие до дна голубые озера, ни намека не теплоту и человечность. 

У таких не бывает друзей, не бывает любимых – лишь Цель, оправдывающая любые, даже самые гнусные средства в ее достижении. 

Однако, оставались сокурсники из академии; потому Максим дважды в день, сразу после пробуждения и непосредственно перед сном, до судорожно стиснутых челюстей репетировал перед зеркалом «нужное» выражение лица. 

Примерно через полторы недели репетиций столкнувшийся с ним в коридоре Департамента Фанк шарахнулся молча, вместо того, чтобы процедить формальное приветствие.   
Каммерер мрачно поздравил себя с первой победой. 

Впрочем, Рудольф все равно придирался к каждой мелочи, заставив почти полностью вжиться в образ молодого беспринципного карьериста, пределом мечтаний которого был ни много, ни мало – пост самого Адмирала, чьей неумолимой воле подчинялся беспрекословно каждый житель древней и некогда могучей Империи, былое могущество которой следовало возродить, завоевав, для начала, ближайших соседей, а после, само собою – весь мир… 

\- Я, кажется, читал о чем-то подобном, - пробормотал Максим после очередной изматывающей проверки: Рудольф, на полном серьезе изображал имперского офицера и устроил парню самый натуральный допрос с пристрастием. 

Разве что не пытал; однако, Максим и без пыток «прокололся» четырежды, о чем Сикорски не преминул сообщить, сердито кривя губы. 

\- Возьмешь вечером одну книжицу, - сказал Рудольф, закончив разнос с подробным перечислением Максимовых ляпов. – Тебе, охламону, будет полезно. Заодно освежишь в памяти школьный курс истории. 

 

Освежил на свою голову.   
Где-то на середине книги пришлось срочно бежать в уборную – просто-напросто стошнило. 

Сикорски предложил в качестве предсонного чтения не просто книгу о самой страшной войне 20 столетия – текст был щедро сдобрен фотографиями. Пускай и черно-белыми – все равно ведь понятно, где кровь, где… 

Но аналогию Максим уловил; благо, свежа еще была память о том, что нашли они с Гаем в нутре дырявой Белой субмарины. 

Пожалуй, страшное напоминание о прошлом родной планеты было даже полезным для предстоящего дела. 

 

Как выяснилось, гражданин Фанк до последнего не имел представления о том, какого рода «спецзадание» поручено блондину, за коим означенный гражданин гонялся в свое время по всей стране. 

Только доставивши Максима, вырядившегося в длинный темный плащ до пят, в тихую бухточку, где дремлющим океанским чудищем возвышалась над водою та самая имперская субмарина – отремонтированная честь по чести – сообразил саракшский зам герра Сикорски, что за безумная игра затевается нынче в отблесках зеленоватого заката. 

\- Совсем ох…ли, Странник, - бесцветным каким-то голосом выдал Фанк, устремив неподвижный взгляд за плечо прибывшего на другой машине Рудольфа.   
\- Он готовился, - сухо отрезал Сикорски, и в тоне его Каммерер с удивлением уловил чуть ли не виноватые нотки.   
\- Ха! – Фанк бесцеремонно ткнул прогрессора пальцем – прямо в сверкающую на груди бляху с эмблемой Департамента. – Этот, с позволения сказать, «агент», и недели там не протянет. Попомните мое слово. 

И, как будто не оскорбил только что непосредственное начальство, сплюнул зло и отчаянно, отвернулся и застыл скорбным изваянием. 

\- Вы сами не могли с ним управиться, - напомнил Сикорски мягко.   
\- Это я, - не оборачиваясь, процедил Фанк. – Нам с вами до островных дознавателей еще расти и расти – сами знаете.   
\- Я в него верю.   
\- Говорю же – совсем ох…   
\- Общение с боевыми гвардейцами не идет вам на пользу, - хмыкнул Рудольф. 

И несильно толкнул Каммерера в бок: мол, что стоишь? Пора. 

Максим остался на месте - Фанк ведь совершил должностное преступление, по местным меркам. Мало ли что… 

Однако, Сикорски, похоже, не собирался изображать начальника-самодура. 

\- Помнится, раньше вы подобным образом не выражались.   
\- Помнится, - в тон ему отозвался Фанк. – Раньше и вы не бросали желторотых мальчишек в самое пекло… Моя задача? 

И, чуть повернув голову, одарил обоих землян взглядом, в коем ярость постепенно уступала место обреченной покорности. 

Максим тихонько выдохнул. 

 

Пока Сикорски излагал, чем именно доведется заниматься Фанку, тот так и стоял, отвернувшись; Максим не видел выражения лица мужчины – а стало вдруг любопытно. 

Зам Странника обернулся лишь полностью совладав с неуместными эмоциями, потому любопытство Каммерера так и осталось неудовлетворенным. 

\- Понял, шеф, - кивнул Фанк в обычной своей сдержанно-суховатой манере. – Только… успокойте меня, скажите, что дали ему…   
\- Естественно, - отозвался Рудольф.   
\- Хоть что-то… Надеюсь, Сим, - покосился Фанк на Каммерера. – Это вам использовать все же не доведется. 

«Это» - те самые крошечные капсулы с мгновеннодействующим даже на земной организм ядом, которые Сикорски приказал вшить в воротничок каждого мундира и единственной «цивильной» рубашки. 

Максиму вдруг стало смешно, безумно смешно – как будто в старинный роман про шпионов попал, честное слово.   
Конспирация, пароли, явки; помнится, в детстве он не раз потешался и над авторами, и над героями подобного чтива… 

Он бы не выдержал, улыбнулся во весь рот – если бы не внезапная вспышка гражданина Фанка. Не таков человек этот Фанк, чтобы давать волю чувствам без веского повода – а он дал; значит, все мысли о театральности и нелепости происходящего нужно давить на корню.   
Как учил Рудольф? Холодная голова, просчитывать каждый шаг, обдумывать каждое слово.   
Хватит уже, наигрался в «героя» - и чем это закончилось? 

В очередной раз будто полоснуло холодным железом по сердцу – воспоминания о прошлых «подвигах» немедленно сменились мыслями о человеке, которого Максим нашел в невообразимой дали от родной планеты и потерял безвозвратно по собственной дурости. 

\- Время, - отрывисто напомнил Рудольф.   
\- Будьте осторожны, Сим, - сказал Фанк. – Очень осторожны.   
\- Трижды думай, прежде чем делать.   
\- И не давайте воли чувствам.   
\- Помни: чем идеальней кандидат, тем тщательней будут проверять.   
\- А проверять они умеют, Сим.   
\- Вот именно. Так что… 

\- Все понял…, папули, - ляпнул Максим. 

\- Капюшон натяни, сынуля, - фыркнул Сикорски.   
\- Странник, где его вещи?   
\- Я привез.   
\- Момент. 

Чемоданчик, извлеченный Фанком из авто шефа, собирался под бдительным присмотром Рудольфа. 

«Ни единой бумажки, - вещал Экселенц. – Ни единой ниточки посторонней. Все эти тряпки изготовлены в Империи, все до единой» 

 

…Единственной вещью, оставшейся от Гая, был армейский жетон с номером.   
Со дня смерти Гаала Максим носил этот жетон, не расставаясь с ним ни на секунду. 

\- Вернешься – отдам, - пообещал Рудольф, глядя, как серебристая цепочка с мелодичным шелестом ложится в его раскрытую ладонь.   
\- Вернусь, - глухо отозвался Максим, не сводя взгляда с собственных пальцев, передающих в чужие руки самое для него ценное. 

 

\- Поменьше мечтайте, Сим, - прохладный голос Фанка вернул Каммерера в текущую реальность. – Не на пикник отправляетесь.   
\- Не беспокойтесь, - серьезно ответил землянин. – Я обещал Страннику вернуться.   
\- А слово свое вы привыкли держать. Я помню, - гражданин Фанк вручил Каммереру чемоданчик. – Удачи. 

Максим кивнул, натягивая капюшон плаща на самые глаза. 

Ни один из тех, кто ждал сейчас внутри трофейной субмарины, не должен был видеть его лица. 

Несколько часов Максиму предстояло провести в полном одиночестве в тесном пространстве капитанской каюты.   
Те часы одиночества и тишины, нарушаемые лишь мерным гулом двигателей, были, наверное, худшими в его жизни.   
Вынужденное бездействие, когда остается только сидеть и ждать, и не с кем даже перекинуться словом, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от нахлынувших воспоминаний… 

 

…Это был действительно первый раз.   
У Максима – потому что был он неисправимым идеалистом, верившим в ту самую «единственную и на всю жизнь», у Гая – потому что «ну как же можно, с мужиком-то?»   
Оказалось, очень даже можно – если тянет к определенному мужику с такой силой, что темнеет перед глазами и пересыхает в горле. 

Будь Каммерер не землянином, наверное, было бы больно.   
Слишком велико было нетерпение, слишком торопился гвардеец, слишком боялся, что в самый неподходящий момент распахнется дверь и вернувшаяся раньше обычного Рада застынет на пороге крошечной спальни, прикрывая ладошками изумленно приоткрытый рот. 

Боялись оба – однако, Максим был настроен получить свое во что бы то ни стало. Снизу так снизу; какая, в конце концов, разница, если Гай, любимый и желанный, наконец переборол ослиное свое упрямство, признался сам себе, что именно странного светловолосого парня не хватало ему для полного счастья; а раз уж парень этот не то что не возражает – хочет, безумно и отчаянно хочет этой самой «постыдной» близости – так тому и быть.   
От судьбы не уйдешь. 

Это Гай сказал, перед тем как накрыть рот Максима своим   
Они лежали на полу, не имея ни сил, ни желания оторваться друг от друга, дабы переместиться на кровать, и Каммерер обнимал осоловевшего от страсти капрала обеими руками и прижимался всем телом, и ноющий член его упирался в живот гвардейца… 

 

\- Мак, массаракш, Мак…   
\- Гай…   
\- Не больно?   
\- Н-нет… Продолжай, прошу тебя, Гай…   
\- Если что-то…Если я вдруг… Скажешь, ладно?   
\- Скажу… 

Не сказал, хотя в самом начале было немного неприятно – несмотря на то, что полностью расслабился.   
Не сказал, потому что смотрел, не отрываясь, в лицо Гая, в потемневшие от страсти изумленно-растерянные глаза.   
Тогда Гай, ошеломленный новыми ощущениями, кончил чересчур быстро; Максим, хоть и умирал от возбуждения, гладил мокрую от пота спину и шептал лихорадочно восторженные глупости; а потом Гай приподнялся немного, и на лице его была написано настолько счастливое изумление… И увидел, как Максим кусает губы, как по гладкому лбу ползет медленно капля пота, ощутил наконец, как тот дрожит от неутоленного желания. 

\- Прости, - Гай нервно облизнул губы. – Слишком хотел тебя, совсем с ума съехал…   
\- Ничего, - попытался Максим улыбнуться.   
\- Я сейчас, - прошептал Гай. 

Переместившись ниже, вдохнул глубоко, будто ныряльщик перед долгим погружением, и обхватил губами, жадно и неумело; задохнулся было, но не выпустил изо рта возбужденный член Максима, пока тот не кончил, беспомощно вскрикивая и царапая пальцами старенький ковер. 

 

\- Массаракш, - прошептал Максим, комкая яростно полу дурацкого плаща, который до поры скрывал от чужих взоров новенькую имперскую форму. – Не смей раскисать, не смей… Сопляк – прав был Рудольф, сопляк и есть… 

 

Максим всхлипнул коротко и, как был, в плаще и ботинках, свернулся на узкой койке, обхватывая колени трясущимися руками, пытаясь сдержать непрошенные слезы. 

Когда молоденький, но не по возрасту серьезный офицерик заглянул в каюту, дабы сообщить, что через десять минут «господину высаживаться», глаза Каммерера были абсолютно сухими, а руки почти не дрожали.   
Впрочем, безымянному парнишке так и так не удалось бы разглядеть, что за физиономия скрыта под идиотским капюшоном. 

 

***   
Рассвета следовало дожидаться в небольшой каменистой бухточке, окруженной со всех сторон кольцом невысоких скал.   
Хотя найти узкую тропу, ведущую к деревеньке с поэтичным названием Ойстеин* Максим мог бы даже с завязанными глазами - спасибо карте островов и Рудольфу, не слезавшему с Каммерера до тех пор, пока карта эта не начала сниться последнему по ночам – неразумно было бы шататься по округе в такой час.   
А вот повторить наизусть вызубренную легенду было, напротив, весьма и весьма полезно; однако Максим, вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз пробубнить мантру «Биг Баг, академия Арнлог, весенний выпуск, следую к месту службы», устроился у большого камня, привалившись спиной к твердой и холодной поверхности.   
Не хотелось думать ни о предстоящей поездке в столицу Островной Империи, ни о прошлом. 

Максим пододвинул поближе свой чемоданчик и прикрыл глаза. 

Ждать, по его расчетам, оставалось часа три. 

 

***   
Ожидающие у перекрестка люди были, что называется, типичными трудягами – в основном, рыбаки, отправляющиеся в город, посему одетые, как говорится «бедненько, но чистенько».   
Трое мужчин, две женщины – высокие, светловолосые; дамы при виде облаченного в новенькую белую форму «городского» немедленно принялись озабоченно «выглядывать» все никак не едущий автобус, а мужчины…   
Если бы на родной Земле – да что там, хоть в Стране Отцов – кто-нибудь осмелился наградить Максима таким насмешливо-презрительным взглядом…   
Однако, здесь он не был ни Максимом Каммерером, землянином, ни Маком Симом, сумасшедшим горцем – а тот, другой, скорей всего, вообразил бы, что «деревенщина» глядит со страхом и восхищением, а еще – с плохо скрываемой завистью. 

Сглотнув подступивший к горлу горький ком, Каммерер припомнил свои упражнения перед зеркалом. 

Рыбаки «почтительно» пропустили «городского» вперед, и никто даже не намекнул, что единственное свободное место стоило уступить одной из женщин.   
Максим, сохраняя все такое же надменное выражение лица, поудобней устроил чемодан на коленях и отвернулся от столпившихся в узком проходе людей. 

За пыльным стеклом один унылый пейзаж сменялся другим, почти неотличимым от того, что пассажиры имели счастье наблюдать энное количество километров назад. 

Душу Максима затопило удушливой волной омерзения.   
К собственной, остриженной и вырядившейся в чужую форму, персоне. 

 

*Ойстеин - камень острова (норвеж.)


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. 

***   
Историческая справка: 

«Изначально группа больших и малых островов была населена полудикими кланами, промышляющими, в основном, морским разбоем, и ведущих бесконечные войны – к примеру, в Империи по сей день сохранилась легенда о том, как кланы Гут и Гэнд* совершенно истребили друг друга, сражаясь за право обладания узким проливом, разделяющим островки, этим кланам принадлежавшие. 

Основным местом «промысла» была, во-первых, территория, нынче известная как Пандейская республика, и северное побережье Страны Отцов.   
По свидетельству древних летописцев, некогда Пандея, называвшаяся тогда Тиори, была сильной и процветающей державой; со всех концов континента в тогдашнюю Столицу стремились купцы, наемники, крестьяне, желавшие испытать судьбу, и мошенники всех мастей, большинство которых заканчивало свой «славный путь» в яме, утыканной острейшими кольями.   
О времена, о нравы! 

Страна Отцов, которая тогда не была еще тем великим государством, пред мощью которого склонили головы и потомки тиорийских воинов, и жалкие остатки навевающего ужас Хонтийского ханства, представляла собою почти полное подобие далеких Островов – за тем лишь исключением, что войны меж многочисленными кланами велись не за проливы и фьорды, а за земли. 

Очень скоро островные пираты совершенно опустошили северное побережье. Выжившие почли за лучшее мигрировать вглубь континента, основав небольшие деревни, одна из которых с течением времени превратилась в славную нашу Столицу; взоры же морских варваров обратились в сторону Тиори – однако, силами одного-двух кланов было невозможно противостоять первой в истории Саракша флотилии береговой охраны, куда набирали лучших из лучших. 

Однако, жадность островных кенингов (так называли себя вожди кланов) не знала границ; и когда некий Инг из клана Варров – весьма честолюбивый юноша, обладавший, к тому же, недюжинным умом и довольно искусный для своего времени дипломат, всего за три года сумел объединить большинство кланов, прекратив тем самым бесконечные войны на островах – дни Тиори были сочтены. 

Еще шесть лет объединенные кланы готовились к величайшему в своей истории походу; много крови пролилось на улицах тиорийской столицы; множество женщин были увезены из родного края, дабы служить развлечением бешеным дикарям; Его Величество король был взят в плен, и кенинг Варр своею рукой отсек лишившуюся короны голову прямо посреди главной площади. 

По возвращении Инг основал портовый городок, названный Бруэдэр** - так появилась столица Империи; всего через год Варр провозгласил себя кенингом всех островов, коему прочие обязаны были платить дань.   
Авторитет Инга, слава о единственном крупном набеге, который он организовал и возглавил, были столь велики, что спесивые варвары признали власть Варра и его клана; немаловажную роль сыграло и наличие прекрасно организованной и фанатично преданной вождю «мини-армии»… 

Не обошлось без «гласа недовольных» и мелких стычек – однако, за два первых года славного правления все недовольные были истреблены вместе со своими семьями. 

А правление было действительно славным: смерть забрала не полудикого главаря морских разбойников, а сильного владыку, управлявшего островной державой железной рукой; благодаря его стараниям слава об Империи гремела по всему континенту – еще живы были немногочисленные свидетели падения Тиори, да и сам кенинг предпочитал соленый ветер океана скучным речам в Большом зале собственного деревянного «замка». 

Погиб сей неугомонный муж, как и подобало воину, с мечом в руках – хоть и достиг он уже почтенного 60-летнего возраста, и по тем временам считался долгожителем. 

Наследник его, Нут, напротив, испытывал отвращение к морским сражениям, предпочитая развивать державу иными методами – однако, правление его было недолгим, и скончался он от подсыпанного на пиру яда в возрасте 24 лет. 

После Нута лишь один властитель Империи пытался отвратить свой народ от бесконечных внешних войн; нужно ли говорить, что и его царствование было весьма недолгим? 

Увы, обитатели Островной Империи по сию пору остаются воинственным дикарями – и можно себе представить, какой ужас ожидает нас, если эта орда, оснащенная по последнему слову науки и техники, хлынет на наши мирные берега… 

 

Бес Ник, профессор кафедры Всесаракшской истории.   
По заказу Департамента всеобщего образования» 

 

* автор издевается над норвежскими именами.   
** Бруэдэр – мечта   
*** Бесник – преданный   
***   
Как справедливо заметил гражданин Фанк, Максима ожидали не приятные посиделки на природе, а работа – отвратительная, грязная; и халатное отношение к своим обязанностям, малейшее отклонение от «образа» могло стоить землянину жизни. 

Потому Каммерер сидел неподвижно, словно статуя, и старательно кривил губы в брезгливой полуусмешке. Мол, противно трястись в одном транспорте с деревенщиной, да что поделаешь… 

 

Острова были соединены друг с другом впечатляющей сетью мостов, а перед въездом на каждый мост был установлен полосатый шлагбаум, соседствующий с казенно-зеленой будкой.   
Каждый раз пассажирам приходилось, кряхтя и переругиваясь вполголоса, выбираться из транспортного средства.   
Всем, кроме Максима. Тот так и остался на своем месте, лишь брезгливость на лице сменилась неудовольствием и нетерпением. 

\- Чего сидишь, рыбий потрох?! – миновав покорно расступившихся рыбаков, бритый наголо мальчишка в пятнистой форме навис над Каммерером, считая, по-видимому, что его смешно надувшиеся губы и нахмуренные светлые ресницы способны кого-нибудь напугать. 

Выглядел он сущим ребенком – то ли призвали сразу после окончания школы, то ли добровольно пошел в армию, запихнув аттестат на самое дно самого дальнего ящика стола. 

\- Встать и выйти из автобуса, массаракш! И документы предъяви, чтоб тебя перекосило! 

«Массаракш» - это древнее как мир ругательство было «общим достоянием» всего Саракша. Даже произносилось абсолютно одинаково, вне зависимости от местного диалекта.   
Максима это даже позабавило. Когда-то. 

Однако, время для размышлений об универсальности некоторых слов было явно неподходящим.   
На мгновение стиснув зубы, Максим нарочито медленно отвел взгляд от окна и надменно покосился на покрасневшего от злости (или от обиды?) солдатика. 

Биг Баг не станет уподобляться послушно толпящемуся снаружи «быдлу», и этому малолетнему кретину, который, похоже, не успел еще усвоить, что военно-морские силы в Империи стоят на порядок выше прочих родов войск, предстояло в ближайшие секунды сильно расширить свой кругозор, а так же всерьез задуматься, правильно ли он определил свое место в картине мироздания. 

\- Имя, рядовой, - процедил Максим. 

И аккуратно опустил чемоданчик на пол у своих ног.   
В конце концов, он собирался лишь поставить завравшегося мальчишку на место. 

\- Чего?! – опешил парень, изумленно хлопая короткими светлыми ресницами.   
\- Имя, - повторил отличник боевой и политической подготовки, будущий Адмирал и истинный островитянин.   
\- Лог… А ты кто такой, чтоб я тебе секретные сведенья вываливал?   
\- Я, к вашему сведению, - Максим с деланной небрежностью стряхнул со своего плеча несуществующую пылинку. – Имею полное право спрашивать; а вы, юноша, похоже не дорожите своей скромной должностью. Если не свободой. 

Внезапно несчастному рядовому померещилось, что сидит перед ним не наглец в скромной кадетской форме, а сам легендарный Инг Варр, основатель Империи.   
Мальчишка отступил на шаг.   
Каммерер улыбнулся – но не той бесшабашной улыбкой, которую дарил когда-то каждому встречному «глупый горец» Сим.   
Рядовой непроизвольно поежился и отступил еще на один шаг. 

\- Я жду, - тоном, которому позавидовал бы Рудольф, напомнил Максим.   
\- Лог Мэр, - пробулькал солдат, отступая еще немного. 

И еще. До тех пор, пока пребольно не стукнулся задом о спинку пустого сиденья. 

\- Благодарю за бдительность, рядовой Мэр, - кивнул Максим, опасно сузив глаза. – Так держать. 

И отвернулся, всем своим видом давая понять, что до рядового ему больше нет дела. 

\- Служу Империи…, - выдавил парень. 

«Небось, важная шишка, - думал он, не решаясь повернуться к странному пассажиру спиной. – Разведка, не иначе. Или вообще из этих… Которые врагов отечества того… А-а, да провались ты прямиком к морскому дьяволу!» 

К выходу рядовой Мэр добирался спиной вперед, хотя перепугавший его до икоты человек так и не повернул больше головы в его сторону. 

 

***   
«А ведь это только начало, - мрачно думал Максим, с немалым облегчением покидая воняющий бензином автобус. – Это, массаракш, еще цветочки; какими же будут ягодки?» 

Поставив чемодан на мокрый асфальт, он как будто задумался.   
Спешащие покинуть автовокзал люди безмолвно обходили его, не задевая. Словно чуяли в нем чужака и боялись испачкаться. 

«Ягодки еще впереди», - подумал Каммерер, отмечая странную для столь людного места тишину. 

На Земле люди перекликались бы весело либо озабоченно; в Стране Отцов такая толпа гудела бы от раздражения, и воздух давно накалился бы от несущихся со всех сторон ругательств. Здесь же переговаривались исключительно вполголоса, стараясь при этом не смотреть лишний раз на других; даже юная пара, в которой без труда угадывались то ли молодожены, то ли просто любовники, держалась отчужденно и настороженно. 

Накрапывал противный дождик. Воздух вонял паленой резиной и сыростью. 

Максим вздохнул глубоко и, подхватив чемодан, четким военным шагом направился в сторону приземистого одноэтажного здания, обойдя которое, он должен был оказаться на одной из ведущих к центру города улиц. 

 

За зданием обнаружилась не видная с асфальтового пятачка автовокзала металлическая ограда; у ворот, лениво пожевывая зубочистку, торчал затянутый в форму мужчина, буравящий проходящих через ворота людей крошечными злобными глазками. 

От него почти шарахались. 

«Внутренняя безопасность», - автоматически отметил Максим. 

И, не сбавляя шага, не меняя скучающе-презрительного выражения лица, повторил мысленно свою «легенду». 

Внутренняя безопасность – это вам не сопливый рядовой на мосту; если этот тип хоть что-нибудь заподозрит… 

Поравнявшись с офицером СБ, Максим, внутренне подобравшись, отдал честь; СБ-шник лениво поднес ладонь к виску, отвечая на приветствие.   
Молодой кадет его не заинтересовал; забыв о Каммерере в ту же секунду, как то исчез из его поля зрения, мужчина сосредоточился на сгибающейся под тяжестью огромного баула женщине. 

\- Стой, - лениво скомандовал СБ-шник. – Документы.   
\- Господин офицер, - тихо и жалобно начала женщина. – Помилуйте, я ж…   
\- Молчать, - равнодушно перебил островитянин. – Что везешь? Молчишь? Ну, помолчи… 

Максим позволил себе бросить короткий взгляд через плечо. 

Несчастная женщина, видимо, онемела от испуга; по лицу ее текли слезы, баул бесформенно грудой лежал у ног СБ-шника. 

\- В отделении-то разговоришься… 

Каммерер стиснул зубы, наблюдая, как невесть откуда взявшиеся парни в той же форме СБ уводят захлебывающуюся слезами женщину, как солдат постарше, брезгливо скривившись, утаскивает этот самый баул…   
Ни один из тех, кто стал свидетелем этой сцены, и не подумал вступиться; люди отводили глаза и торопились покинуть место происшествия. 

«Даже на это ты не имеешь права, - сгорая от стыда, разрываясь от беспомощной ярости сказал себе Максим. – Не имеешь права…» 

 

***   
Город был сер, уныл и невероятно, на взгляд Каммерера, мрачен.   
Невысокие – максимум, в пять этажей дома, как будто вырастающие один из другого, узкие улицы, тусклые краски.   
И сырость - ледяная, промозглая, от которой стыли руки и начинали ныть зубы; даже плотная ткань мундира не спасала ни капельки.   
Дыхание выходило изо рта влажным туманным облачком, и показалось вдруг Максиму, что и на ресницах его оседают мелкие ледяные капли. 

«И почему в этой стране перчатки не являются обязательной частью униформы?» - подумал он, с некоторой даже ностальгией вспоминая Страну Отцов и вечное ворчание Фанка «Да куда же вы с голыми руками, Сим?» 

Меж тем, пальцы Каммерера почти онемели, а задействовать внутренние резервы отчего-то не пришло в голову. Возможно, этот унылый город, эти озабоченно спешащие навстречу люди с мрачно-торжественными лицами, слишком тяжелый от влаги воздух действовали подобно слишком сильному успокоительному средству – когда вместо желанной легкой расслабленности чувствуешь, как в мозгу твоем мысли превращаются в неповоротливые валуны, а тело постепенно становится вялым и непослушным. 

«Соберись, - приказал себе Максим. – Еще немного - и можно будет хотя бы на несколько часов забыться; хотя, какое там забыться – ведь завтра… Массаракш, куда же меня занесло?» 

Боги, которых нет – он умудрился заблудиться, и это в первый же день; а что будет дальше? И ведь не станешь спрашивать дорогу у маячащего на углу полицейского – Биг Баг жил здесь четыре года и заплутать ну никак не мог; а если полицейский запомнит странного кадета? Нельзя привлекать к себе лишнее внимание! Это на мосту он вполне осознанно играл роль самоуверенного выскочки, чтобы солдат хорошенько запомнил высокомерного парня в форме, а здесь, в городе… 

«Спокойно, Мак, - приказал он себе мысленно. – Спокойно. Вспоминаем карту: сколько ни крутись по этим, с позволения сказать, улицам – все равно в итоге окажешься на главной площади, а оттуда… Направо от памятника – четвертый проулок, два квартала прямо, один налево, трехэтажный дом, темно-зеленый. Вот так, Максим – и нечего поддаваться панике. Спину расправил – и вперед» 

И, сурово нахмурив брови, Каммерер уверенным шагом проследовал мимо полицейского, который начал уже подозрительно коситься. 

Искомый памятник изображал мускулистого бородача с огромным топором. На голову статуи был напялен рогатый шлем, а громадная ножища попирала униженно сгорбленную фигуру, символизирующую, по всей видимости, жалких недолюдишек, коим не посчастливилось родиться на территории славной Островной Империи.   
Стыдно было, до горящих ушей стыдно – ведь чуть было не сделал глупость; благо, наставления Рудольфа вовремя всплыли в мозгу. Прав был Фанк, прав был Экселенц: эмоции его погубят, если он позволит себе поддаться. 

А как не поддаться, скажите на милость? Как – если худощавый пожилой господин, с которым Каммерер столкнулся на лестнице, ведущей в нужную квартиру, одарил его взглядом, полным такой жгучей ненависти…   
«Тор Мод, - услужливо подсказала память. – Год назад Биг Баг написал анонимный донос на его сына, Айда; парень получил десять лет» 

Максим кивнул мужчине, через силу кривя губы в высокомерной усмешке.   
Казалось, еще немного – и он вспыхнет, будто пропитанный смолой факел. 

«Массаракш…» 

 

Квартирка была довольно тесной; из мебели наличествовали только узкая койка, притиснутый к самому окну письменный стол и шкаф, угрожающе пошатнувшийся при первой же попытке открыть дверцу   
А вот обнаружившаяся на одной из полок аккуратная стопка явно недешевого нижнего белья была полнейшим сюрпризом. 

\- Розовые, надо же, - фыркнул Максим. – И ведь придется, наверное, носить эту безвкусицу… 

Сюрприз номер два явился лично: не успел Каммерер открыть чемодан, как в дверь постучали. Три раза, потом один, потом еще два. 

Пересекая крошечную комнату, Максим готовился ко всему, включая «забредших на огонек» представителей имперской безопасности; однако, за дверью обнаружилась только светловолосая девушка в темно-красном платье, высокая и вульгарно накрашенная. Девушка нервно куталась в меховую накидку.   
Увидев напряженное лицо Максима, она растянула покрытые густым слоем помады губы в довольной улыбке: 

\- Таки дома, пакостник, - произнесла она низким, но довольно мелодичным голосом. 

И бочком скользнула в квартиру, игриво толкнув Каммерера бедром. 

\- Ну не стой истуканом, - хихикнула девушка, небрежно бросая свою накидку прямо на пол. – Времени в обрез. 

«Массаракш, - мысленно сплюнул Максим. – И почему об этом в досье ни слова?» 

Судя по нахальному поведению девицы, в этой квартире она была далеко не в первые, и приходила она сюда совсем не чайку попить… 

Каммерер прикрыл таки двери, лихорадочно размышляя, как бы поделикатней сплавить нежданную гостью.   
Девушка же, видя, что хозяин дома не спешит к ней с распростертыми объятиями, решительно шагнула к Максиму. 

\- Ну что же ты, - шепнула она прямо в плотно сжатые губы. – Или успел за два месяца импотентом стать? 

Обхватив Каммерера за шею, она прижалась тесно и нетерпеливо, и потянулась было за поцелуем; и вот тут-то и ощутил Максим, как к животу его прижимается нечто, чего у женщин не должно быть по определению... 

«Массаракш тридцать три раза!» 

Ловко увернувшись от измазанного губной помадой рта, Максим оттолкнул чужого любовника. 

\- Нет, - сказал он. 

Получилось слишком резко. 

\- Что-о? – парень, наряженный девушкой, нахмурился подозрительно.   
\- Нет. Уходи.   
\- Вот так просто? – ярко-алый рот кривился, как будто обладатель его все никак не мог решить – смеяться ему, или плакать.   
\- Да, - кивнул Максим. 

Его начинало трясти, но в присутствии незнакомца приходилось сдерживаться. 

\- Ты пожалеешь, Биг Баг, - прошипел парень, злобно глядя прямо в глаза. – Сильно пожалеешь.   
\- Уходи, - Максим старался, чтобы это звучало не беспомощно, а надменно и уверено.   
\- Пожалеешь, - повторил ряженый. 

И уже выходя из квартиры, вдруг размахнулся и наградил Максима хлесткой пощечиной. 

 

*** 

«Интересно, что сказал бы Рудольф по этому поводу?» – думал Максим, откинув голову на бортик ванны и прикрыв глаза. 

 

После ухода незнакомца он не мог (или не хотел?) контролировать охватившую тело дрожь; прижавшись горящим лбом к двери, судорожно сжимал и разжимал кулаки, повторяя хриплым шепотом «Нет, нет…» 

Так стоял он, пока за мутным оконным стеклом не начало смеркаться; только тогда он заставил себя успокоиться, отлипнуть от дурацкой двери и распаковать наконец чемодан. 

На самом верху лежала тонкая кожаная папка – удостоверение личности, свидетельство об окончании академии, копия заполненной каллиграфическим почерком анкеты, несколько черно-белых фотографий и брошюра «Памятка примерному госслужащему» 

Он должен был еще раз перечитать анкету, обдумать завтрашнее свое поведение: слова, жесты, мимику; наконец, подготовиться морально к возможным неожиданностям. 

Внезапный визит неуказанного в досье любовника выбил Каммерера из колеи.   
Вместо того, чтобы готовиться, он снова и снова с содроганием представлял, как эти яркие губы алчно скользят по его телу, оставляя ядовито-алые следы, как чужие руки по-хозяйски ощупывают везде-везде… И как вульгарно накрашенный рот вдруг приоткрывается в настороженном изумлении, и низкий голос подозрительно тянет «Что-то с тобой не то, Биг Баг!»   
А ведь пришлось бы убить этого разряженного идиота, если бы… 

\- Никаких «если», - бормотал Максим яростно, кое-как распихивая одежу по полкам. – Никто, кроме тебя, Гай… 

 

Папку он прихватил с собою в ванную, однако читать не стал. Положил бережно на плетеную корзину для грязного белья, накрытую крышкой, и погрузился в воду, которая здесь, по-видимому, считалась горячей. 

\- Рудольф сказал бы, что я идиот, - продолжил Каммерер вслух. – А Фанк… Наверное, тоже. 

А вот что эти умники сделали бы на его месте?   
Максим невесело усмехнулся.   
Прекрасно ведь знал, на что пришлось и приходится идти Экселенцу «для пользы дела».   
Фанк же не просто так получил должность заместителя.   
В любом случае, ни один из них не стал бы вот так, сгоряча. Скорее всего, сослались бы на усталость, но никак не позволили бы себе почти сорваться в первый же день. 

Максим же умудрился создать себе проблему на ровном месте; и неизвестно теперь, каким боком выйдет ему эта несдержанность.   
И ведь даже имени этого парня не выяснил; и не факт, что удастся узнать его в мужской одежде и с отмытой от косметики физиономией… 

 

«Отмокал» Максим до тех пор, пока вода, и так относительно теплая, не остыла окончательно, а кожа не покрылась мелкими пупырышками. 

После он ворочался без сна почти до утра; а когда удалось таки забыться на миг, словно ожогом по оголенным нервам – Гай, мертвый и похороненный Гай; но не тот упивающийся запретным счастьем мальчик с легкой безуминкой в темных глазах: темное от пыли лицо со светлыми дорожками слез по щекам и фанатично-неистовое «Ты мой бог, Мак, я хочу умереть за тебя» 

Распахнув воспаленные глаза, долго смотрел Максим в темноту, не видя смутно белеющего над головой потолка; встал, зябко кутаясь в одеяло, и, не вспомнив о стоящих рядом с койкой шлепанцах, побрел в кухню. 

К счастью, настоящий Биг Баг был большим любителем кофе – причем обнаруженная в шкафу баночка была отнюдь не дешевым суррогатом… 

Дабы изгнать из головы навязчивое воспоминание («Позволь умереть за тебя!»), Каммерер ухватился за свою папку, как утопающий – за спасательный круг.   
Заставить себя спать он был сейчас не способен. 

***   
\- Проходите, юноша, располагайтесь, - радушно предложил подтянутый мужчина с лицом простодушного провинциала. 

Такую широкую, искреннюю улыбку, Максим видел здесь впервые; и невольно уголки рта поползли кверху; еще чуть-чуть и… В чувство привело воспоминание: суховато-взволнованный голос Фанка, слова, адресованные Рудольфу «Нам до островных дознавателей еще расти и расти» - а ведь перед Каммерером был именно дознаватель, точнее, офицер внутренней безопасности; а к чему бы человеку на такой должности радоваться тому, кого видит он впервые?   
И тут же засек Максим взгляд офицера, ледяной и цепкий, совсем не подходящий к открытому и простоватому лицу. 

«Соберись, Биг Баг, - приказал он себе, верноподданнически вытягиваясь в струнку. – Не на пикник приехал, массаракш» 

\- Без церемоний, юноша, - почти пропел офицер, все так же скалясь и, кажется, даже подмигивая. – Присаживайтесь, будьте как дома; наша с вами беседа всего лишь формальность. Сами понимаете – штаб все-таки. Бумаги свои принесли? Вот и славно, юноша, вот и замечательно… 

В полном соответствии с образом Каммерер («Биг Баг, понял ты, дылда белобрысый? И никак иначе») опустился на край казенного стула и замер, словно швабру проглотил, и на протяжении всей беседы не сводил с офицера исполненного подхалимства и тщательно скрываемого презрения взгляда..   
В полном соответствии…   
***   
До первой встречи с Фанком оставалось каких-то три недели, а собранных сведений, что называется, кот наплакал. 

Вечерами Каммерер ломал голову, как бы показать себя на скучной службе и получить доступ к информации посерьезней банального снабжения – и по всему выходило, что работать нужно именно по линии Одда; только вот при мысли о ВБ внутри все переворачивалось. А при воспоминании об одном разговоре, случившемся через несколько дней после инцидента с папкой… 

\- Хочу еще раз похвалить вас за проявленную бдительность, - Одд оскалился, что должно было означать радушную улыбку. – Вы способный юноша, и если не проморгаете своего шанса, далеко пойдете.   
\- Благодарю, - Максим застыл перед столом темного дерева с каменным выражением лица.   
\- Присаживайтесь, юноша, - ласково предложил Одд. – Предпочитаю, знаете ли, видеть глаза собеседника, а не пуговицы его мундира… А вы, я вижу, следите за состоянием формы – вон как пуговки-то сверкают, я отражение свое вижу! Молодец, парень… Не против, если на «ты»? Не люблю официоза – да и к чему оно, а? 

Пока Каммерер устраивался на жестком стуле, Одд не сводил с парня цепкого своего взгляда; ощущение было такое, словно его ощупывают холодными скользкими руками.   
Мерзко было; а глаза у офицера Одда не серые и не голубые, и даже не зеленые – словно многажды стиранное белье, такие же тусклые и выцветшие… 

Островитянин говорил долго и вкрадчиво, рисуя перед умирающим от отвращения Максимом «радужные» перспективы; помянул, конечно же, «подвиги» Биг Бага на ниве доносительства – соседский сын, сгинувший в тюрьме, был последним, но не единственным. Впрочем, об этой части «своей» биографии Максим знал, потому и держался, сумев не выдать охватившие его чувства; «держал лицо» и в нужных местах холодно выдавал «Ради блага Империи». 

Проводив Максима до выхода, Одд покровительственно похлопал того по плечу. Офицер был доволен; Каммереру же хотелось от души врезать прямо между этих цепких грязно-пронзительных глаз. 

Только дома он отпустил себя. Ночь прошла более чем весело: согнувшись в три погибели над унитазом, землянин проклинал тот день и час, когда в голову его пришла мысль о ГСП – и вспомнился вновь погибший Гай, и хотелось умереть тут же, свернувшись клубком на холодном кафельном полу. 

 

Явившись утром на службу, Максим первым делом настрочил анонимный донос на остряка-Инна. 

Сослуживцы при виде него поспешно отводили глаза.   
Посетив уборную и заглянувши в зеркало, Максим долго пытался убедить себя, что этот вот высокий, худой, с темными кругами под глазами, и есть он сам. 

Когда Лэк появился в кабинете – как обычно, с получасовым опозданием – Каммерер через силу выдавил полагающееся приветствие; мысленно же он умолял ни в чем не повинного парня о прощении. 

«Так нужно, - все повторял и повторял он. – Так, массаракш его налево, нужно…» 

 

Инна пригласили к телефону; весело отбарабанив «Сию секунду!», парень подмигнул Максиму и пообещал по возвращении рассказать презабавную историю.   
Каммерер заставил себя растянуть губы в улыбке.   
Хотелось достать пистолет (спустя неделю после прибытия Максим озаботился приобретением оружия) и пустить пулю в лоб. 

 

До конца рабочего дня оставалось сорок минут, когда Одд вызвал Максима к себе. 

Лэк Инн, перепуганный, с руками, скованными за спиной, расширил глаза. 

\- Биг, ты ж знаешь, я никогда… Против власти… Шутки шутками, но я ж все понимаю, Биг… Ну скажи ему… Ну…   
\- Молчать, с-сука, - рявкнул Одд, и Лэк послушно умолк, глядя на вошедшего жалобно и умоляюще. 

Во рту стало кисло. Вновь захотелось остаться наедине с унитазом. 

\- Отпирается мальчонка, - сказал офицер, досадливо качая головой. – Считает, видимо, что Ифр Одд совсем отупел, в кабинете сидючи… Помоги юноше осознать его ошибку. 

«Прости» - повторил Максим про себя, делая шаг вперед. 

На лице его застыла маска высокомерного презрения. 

 

\- Зачем? – беспомощно прошептал Инн, облизывая разбитые в кровь губы.   
\- Ради блага Империи, - отчеканил Максим, поднимая руку для следующего удара. 

Странно, но рука совсем не дрожала… 

Лэк взвизгнул и дернулся назад, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать нового удара.   
Стул, на котором сидел молодой человек, перевернулся.   
Максим склонился над парнем, который все продолжал дергаться, бессмысленно возя ногами по полу.   
То ли для того, чтобы поднять, то ли чтобы еще раз ударить – землянин сам еще не осознал, но, видимо, на лице его что-то такое отразилось, ибо Одд поспешно рявкнул: 

\- Хватит! 

Максим медленно выпрямился и взглянул на офицера вопросительно.   
Лицо простодушного простофили преобразилось: теперь не казалось, будто пронзительные бесцветные глаза по ошибке достались не тому человеку. Сейчас на Каммерера смотрел опытный и безжалостный офицер внутренней безопасности, и никто другой. 

\- Достаточно, друг мой, - повторил Одд жестко. – Вижу, ты и вправду честный гражданин и патриот.   
\- Я ж говорил, - Инн прекратил барахтаться, выражение недоумевающего ужаса исчезло с курносой физиономии, серые глаза блестели задорно и лукаво. – Наш человек, мой капитан, сразу видно. 

Максиму показалось, что покрытый успокаивающе-желтым линолеумом пол уходит у него из-под ног. 

\- Что…, - Каммерер сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с предательски севшим голосом.   
\- Ах, мой милый мальчик, - усмехнулся Одд, усаживаясь в свое кресло. – Расстроен и озадачен, да?   
\- Еще бы, - Инн угодливо захихикал, как будто не обращая внимания на свое весьма неудобное положение.   
\- Что ж, бывает, - Одд изобразил сочувственный вздох, который совершенно не вязался с самодовольной ухмылкой. – Не стой ты столбом, помоги сержанту подняться.   
\- Массаракш! – все напряжение, сдерживаемое в последние недели и особенно в это утро, вырвалось с этим беспомощным выкриком. 

Не в силах совладать с охватившей его злостью, Каммерер подскочил к радостно скалящемуся с пола Инну и от души пнул того куда-то в район живота. 

\- Отставить, я сказал!   
\- Нервный какой, - просипел Инн, скривившись.   
\- Ты…, - начал Максим, сжимая кулаки. 

Безумно хотелось дать себе волю, вбивая раз за разом в корчащееся у ног тело носок тяжелого сапога - пока этот подлец не захрипит, теряя связь с реальностью, не закатит наглые свои глаза, не захлебнется собственной кровью… 

\- Ну я, - Лэк нашел в себе силы развязно подмигнуть Максиму. – Мой капитан, я могу приступить к выполнению своих обязанностей, или прикажете еще чуток поразвлекать нашего чересчур горячего парня?   
\- Помоги ему, Биг Баг, - повторил Одд с нажимом. – И не кипятись, мальчишка – в ближайшие полгода тебе с ним работать, так что советую вспомнить о благе Империи и потихоньку налаживать контакт.   
\- Угу, - хмыкнул сержант Инн. – Помогай давай, а то у меня уж все руки затекли.   
*** 

Из досье № 2189/33-i: 

«Эйл Снор, 46 лет.   
Скрытен, хладнокровен, предан идеям нынешнего правительства. Периодически выполняет секретные поручения Адмирала.   
Формально подчиняясь лишь Адмиралу, на деле управляет делами Главного штаба. Особое внимание уделяет отделу Внутренней безопасности и Внешней разведки.   
По инициативе Снора был разработан и успешно реализован план «Химера» (выявление и уничтожение врагов государства и вражеских агентов). Лично проводил допросы некоторых арестованных.   
Участвовал в обеих Континентальных кампаниях, награжден орденами и медалями, в т.ч. «Героя Империи».   
По неподтвержденным данным, возглавляет Отдел военно-морских технологий (степень секретности «ХХХ»).   
Женат, детей не имеет. Единственный сын был убит во время Первой Континентальной кампании, посмертно награжден Орденом Великой Империи І степени.   
Женился исключительно из карьерных соображений.   
Сексуальные предпочтения: молодые люди от 18 до 25. Любовников выбирает из числа служащих Штаба. Не имеет привычки продвигать оных по служебной лестнице; по непроверенным слухам, собственноручно задушил одного из своих мальчиков, когда тот попытался использовать положение «любимчика» в корыстных целях» 

Из донесения прогрессора Д. Лопоухова* : 

«…Что касается Снора, то этот человек совсем не то, чем на первый взгляд кажется.   
Умен, проницателен, расчетлив; однако позволю предположить, что пресловутая «склонность к садизму», «чрезмерная жестокость» и прочее не совсем соответствуют действительности. Те же «допросы третьей степени» были продиктованы, в первую очередь, необходимостью; я, как присутствовавший при некоторых из них, ответственно заявляю, что Снор, равно как и я, не получал удовольствия от процесса.   
Однако, методы, им используемые, весьма безжалостны и, как следствие, эффективны. Боюсь, я невольно выдал себя, когда…   
Впрочем, это все лирика; теперь же я обязан развеять подозрения Снора – пока что никаких явных мер против меня не предприняли, не считая скрытого наблюдения. 

Далее, о личной жизни нашего «объекта»:   
Супруга живет в загородном доме Снора, практически под домашним арестом. После гибели сына женщина несколько помутилась рассудком; кроме обязательной охраны к ней приставлен целый штат опытных медиков. Сам Снор жену не навещает.   
Регулярно бывает на могиле сына. 

Касаемо «служебных романов» - несмотря на жуткие слухи (я на 90 процентов уверен, что Снор, если не распространяет эти сплетни специально, по крайней мере, старательно поддерживает репутацию «безжалостного садиста»), молодые люди известного сорта с радостью посещают квартиру господина Второго помощника. Пресловутый «задушенный любовник» живет и здравствует; по-видимому, его внезапный и быстрый перевод из Штаба в одну из провинциальных воинских частей и послужил поводом для разнообразных измышлений. 

О главном:   
Раз уж я ухитрился привлечь к своей персоне нежелательное внимание, считаю целесообразным…»


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. 

***   
«Пират, прямо как в детской книге», - вот что подумал Максим, увидев Эйла Снора в первый раз.   
И еще: «Черную повязку на один глаз и попугая на плечо…» 

Высокий, почти на голову выше Максима, подтянутый; кожа слишком для саракшца темная; лицо – Каммерер сразу вспомнил талантливо выполненную древним резчиком по дереву фигуру охотника, виденную когда-то в музее; пересекающий лицо от виска до подбородка кривой шрам, из-за которого правый глаз казался вечно прищуренным; умный и проницательный взгляд ярко-голубых глаз… Светлые волосы, как принято здесь, коротко острижены; бледные узкие губы, высокий лоб, неожиданно густые и темные ресницы. 

Мазнул рассеянным взглядом явившегося с донесением от Одда («Лично в руки, Баг, понял, нет?»), коротко кивнул, принимая плотный конверт с лиловой печатью на обороте, властным жестом привыкшего отдавать приказы человека указал на неудобное даже на вид кресло. 

Максим вдруг почувствовал себя пойманным, зажатым в угол, загнанным в ловушку, поверженным и позорно проигравшим – и тут же рассердился на себя за идиотскую реакцию на ничего не значащий взгляд чужого человека. 

Привык этот Снор всеми командовать – вот и взгляд выработался соответствующий, только и всего; и нечего тут вести себя как на первом «приеме» у недоброй памяти ротмистра Чачу… 

\- Давно для Ифра шпионишь?- голос негромкий, интонации вежливые, но почему-то дрожь пробирает до самого сердца. 

Или дело в дурацком слове? Все же Максим здесь именно шпионит – правда, пока что нашпионил всего ничего... 

\- Не очень, - выдавил он из себя, разозлившись второй раз. 

Теперь – из-за странно севшего голоса.   
Пришлось откашляться, прикрывая рот ладонью в форменной белой перчатке. 

\- Нравится? – продолжал Снор, вроде бы на Максима и не глядя – но отчего-то чувствовал Каммерер себя так, словно его вот прямо сейчас безжалостно препарируют, изучая пристально наиболее заинтересовавшие исследователя детали. 

\- Все для блага Империи, - казенным тоном выпалил Максим, прикрыв глаза на долю секунды. 

\- Не нравится, значит, - усмехнулся Снор едва заметно. – Действительно, как может нравится способному и абмициозному молодому человеку быть мальчиком на побегушках…   
\- Не понимаю, о чем вы.   
\- Бывает. Что ж, Биг Баг, ступай, служи… на благо Империи. 

 

***   
Следующие две недели представлялись Максиму смесью казенщины, невыносимой пошлости и скуки, разбавленных ни на секунду не оставляющим напряжением.   
Пошлость была целиком и полностью заслугой Инна, который теперь считался как бы начальником и одновременно «наставником» Биг Бага на провокаторско-доносительском поприще; новые «обязанности» были отвратительны и скучны одновременно; почти ежедневные же беседы с Оддом вызывали стойкую бессонницу и нечто вроде паранойи.   
Казалось, неугомонный офицер озабочен был исключительно тем, чтобы таки довести Каммерера до ручки. Неожиданные вопросы «с подковыркой», совершенно идиотские порой «задания» - как-то целую ночь пришлось провести за перечитыванием запутанного и весьма занудного «дела о шпионах» почти столетней давности, после чего семнадцать пожелтевших от времени папок были торжественно сожжены в присутствии злого и невыспавшегося Максима; а еще – визиты к Снору. 

Странные то были встречи: Максим приносил вечерний отчет от Одда и, дожидаясь либо начальственных указаний, либо разрешения уйти, молча сидел в кресле, пытаясь понять, что творится с ним в последнее время.   
Страшно было так, как ни разу еще в жизни; даже первый визит к местному «авторитету» казался на фоне этого страха сущей ерундой. 

Нет, не Снора он боялся – читал ведь досье: и «официальное», составленное людьми из соответствующего ведомства Страны Отцов, и то самое, авторства одного из «семерых опытнейших».   
И короткие их беседы не таили в себе никакой угрозы, как в случае с чертовым Оддом; не было в них как будто и особого смысла. 

«Работаешь?» - «Так точно» - «Эй, отставить официоз!» - «Работаю» - «На благо Империи?» - «Само собой» - и негромкий смешок Снора, и быстрый взгляд, и вновь ощущение попавшейся в капкан добычи… 

Не Снора Максим боялся, нет; а чего именно боялся – и сам понять не мог… 

Сны его, обрывочные и запутанные, полны были казенных бумаг, запаха плесени и обрывочных образов из прошлого. 

Однажды приснился Одд в пошлейших ярко-желтых плавках; офицер жеманно кривлялся, вертел волосатым задом и демонстрировал Максиму неожиданно длинный и раздвоенный язык; а потом вдруг прокричал голосом Рудольфа «Сдавайся, шпион, твоя песенка спета!» 

В другой раз сон был пугающе реальным: кабинет Снора, привычный разговор «ни о чем» - и вдруг холодная сталь наручников обхватывает запястья, и хозяин кабинета, улыбаясь печально, начал нести совершеннейший бред об Империи, Земле и почему-то Гае Гаале. 

 

Соседи по дому одаривали его взглядами разной степени неприязни, а мальчишки из отдела, кажется, сообразили уже, что в его присутствии разумней всего молчать и изображать усердие; Снор же не делал ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то обозначить его намерения по отношению к Максиму. 

Тот уже почти убедил себя, что всему виной глупое воображение – но в один из вечеров все пошло вразрез с привычным уже сценарием. 

То есть, поначалу все было, как всегда: вежливый кивок, вручение бумаг, напряженное ожидание и мечты о крошечной неуютной квартирке, где он, наконец, останется в одиночестве и хоть на несколько часов станет почти самим собой… 

\- Ты, кажется, на Третьей Приморской живешь? – Снор отложил папку с отчетом, и теперь смотрел на собеседника прямо, со странной смесью ожидания и превосходства. 

\- Д-да, - голос Каммерера все-таки дрогнул. 

Значит, воображение здесь ни при чем… 

\- Через полтора… нет, через два часа тебя заберет мой водитель. 

Вот так. Никаких тебе «Позвольте вас пригласить» или намеков на неприятности в случае отказа; и что теперь говорить? 

Ничего, ни единого слова не сумел он выдавить из пересохшего горла, лишь кивнул заторможено. 

\- Ступай, - сказал Снор, возвращаясь к своим бумагам. 

 

Дома Каммерер залез под условно горячий душ.   
Остервенело натирая кожу жесткой мочалкой, он захлебывался неконтролируемым, истерическим смехом.   
И, все так же смеясь, напялил то самое розовое шелковое безобразие, которое нашел в шкафу в самый первый день; и форму парадную, и почти упал на кровать, не в силах прекратить смеяться. 

 

Впрочем, когда в дверь его позвонили, он сумел кое-как взять себя в руки; но, стоило подумать о ближайшем будущем – и Максим ощутил, что вполне способен еще на один срыв. 

«Интересно, ему понравится, если я начну истерично хихикать в процессе?» 

 

Дом Снора показался мрачным и зловещим; впрочем, следуя за угрюмым слугой, Максим не обращал особого внимания на окружающую обстановку.   
Все силы уходили на что, чтобы оставаться отстраненно-холодным – по крайней мере, с виду.   
В животе как будто образовался тяжелый ледяной ком, сердце билось часто и неровно. 

Снор, в плотных серых брюках и белоснежной рубашке, поднялся ему навстречу, коротким кивком отсылая слугу прочь. 

\- Прошу, - хозяин дома светски взял Максима под локоть, подвел к невысокому мягкому креслу, стоявшему рядом с накрытым столиком. 

И опустился в такое же кресло напротив. 

\- Вина? – предложил он. 

Почувствовав небольшое облегчение (хотя бы не сразу начал раздевать), Каммерер слабо кивнул. 

Снор наполнил высокие бокалы, взял с блюда крупную темно-вишневого цвета ягоду. 

\- Как мило с твоей стороны, что ты согласился составить мне компанию, - сказал Снор, отсалютовав Максиму своим бокалом. 

\- Всегда рад, - ляпнул тот, не поднимая на мужчину глаз.   
\- Трясешься ты, надо полагать, именно от радости, - мягко заметил Снор.   
\- Почти, - криво улыбнулся Максим. 

Он медленно поднял голову.   
Лицо Снора было таким же серьезным и неприступным, как в кабинете, но синие глаза светились нескрываемым весельем. 

\- Пей, Биг Баг, - сказал он, отправляя ягоду в рот. – Я не кусаюсь, мальчик… если не попросят. 

Максим потянулся к наполненному темным вином бокалу.   
Страх внезапно отступил. 

\- Нравится? – Снор смаковал свое вино медленно и с видимым удовольствием.   
\- Слишком сладкое, - ответил Максим, неожиданно смутившись.   
\- Что ж, в следующий раз прикажу подать другое, - сообщил мужчина. – А я вот люблю сладкое, даже приторное… Закусывай, мне не нужны здесь пьяные мальчишки. 

Каммерер послушно сунул в рот кусок сыра, оказавшегося ужасно соленым. 

Глядя на скривившееся и, одновременно, обиженное лицо своего гостя, Снор не выдержал, рассмеялся, чуть не выпустив бокал прямо на ковер. 

\- Мерзость какая, - проворчал Максим, и торопливо запил слишком соленое слишком сладким.   
\- Советую все же фрукты, - сказал Снор, отсмеявшись.   
\- Надеюсь, они повкусней этого… сыра.   
\- Кстати, о сырах: знаешь ли ты, отличник Биг Баг, что эту, как ты выразился, мерзость, еще в древние времена… 

 

Снор был полностью увлечен разговором, и ничего из того, чего так боялся Максим, делать как будто не собирался. 

А Максиму было тепло. И уютно. До такой степени, что на какое-то время он совершенно забыл о том, кто он и зачем. И даже осмелился спорить со Снором, когда тот спутал некоторые исторические даты.   
Бутылка почти опустела, фрукты и жуткий сыр так же были уничтожены. 

\- Нет, Битва при…. 

Не закончив фразы, Каммерер вдруг зевнул, едва успев прикрыть рот ладонью. 

\- Простите, я…   
\- Не извиняйся, ради богов, отмахнулся Снор. – Я совершенно тебя заболтал; а ведь тебе завтра на службу. 

Мужчина поднялся.   
Максим последовал его примеру. 

\- Счастлив был пообщаться с вами в неформальной…   
\- Аналогично, - перебил Снор, делая шаг вперед. 

«Вот и все» - подумал Каммерер панически. 

И зажмурился, кусая губы. 

Крепкая рука властно легла на поясницу, притягивая ближе. 

«Я буду думать, что это Гай» - совершенно дурацкая мысль. 

И не помогает ни капельки. 

Тело Максима напряглось, словно сейчас ему предстояло драться, а не… 

Чужое дыхание опалило щеку.   
Сухие губы неожиданно ласково коснулись виска.   
И все закончилось. 

Землянин открыл один глаз. 

\- Ступай, Биг Баг, - сказал Снор мягко. 

Максим кивнул, вновь не в силах выдавить ни слова. 

Очень давно он не чувствовал себя таким идиотом… 

***   
Первая встреча с Фанком прошла без осложнений - заместитель Рудольфа лишь поинтересовался суховато «Привыкаете?». Максим ответил: «Да», надеясь, что Фанк не заметит ни внезапно заалевших щек землянина, ни панически метнувшегося в сторону взгляда. 

Если и заметил, то ничего по этому поводу не сказал. 

Бегло пролистал блокнот, хмыкнул несколько раз (видимо, количество собранной Каммерером информации показалось Фанку вполне удовлетворительным) и, с несвойственной ему робостью потрепав Максима по плечу, растворился во влажно-соленой темноте. 

После его ухода Максим некоторое время просто стоял, вдыхая полной грудью отдающий йодом и химией воздух, и спрашивал себя мысленно, отчего же рассказал Фанку обо всем, что произошло с ним в эти месяцы, кроме странностей этих со Снором? Ведь обязан же был докладывать обо всем, а тут отчего-то не смог. То ли стыдно стало, оттого, что никак не может разобраться, понять, чего же хотят от него, чего добиваются…   
Хотел бы Снор исключительно постельных развлечений – давно бы уже дал понять, а не поил бы дважды в неделю вином и не тратил бы время на пустые разговоры.   
И заканчиваются встречи эти, как самая первая – острожное объятие, почти отеческий поцелуй в висок…   
Голован знает, что творится в голове Второго помощника, вот и все.   
А что творится с Максимом – тут даже несуществующие боги этого странного мира не в курсе. 

Ай, что уж теперь – Фанк явится только через месяц, там и посмотрим… Возможно, к тому времени не о чем будет докладывать. 

 

Биг Баг был гражданином амбициозным, и никак не удовлетворился бы ролью обычного стукача-провокатора.   
Потому Максим при каждом удобном случае позволял себе острожные намеки; Одд же, понимающе кривя губы, отвечал как будто и по делу, но умудрялся при этом не сказать ничего.   
Высший пилотаж, как мог бы заметить гражданин Фанк. 

По окончании разговора Одд неизменно осведомлялся о настроении господина Второго помощника. 

Как будто убежден был, что Биг Баг давно уже согревает постель Снора; Максима тянуло смеяться, когда ловил он на себе оценивающие взгляды Одда либо сержанта Инна – взгляды, полные тщательно скрываемой зависти.   
От этого тоже было смешно. 

В свободное от «службы» время Каммерер продолжал изучать город и окрестности.   
Бродил, будто прогуливаясь, по узким серым улицам; исследовал мрачные темные закутки «бедняцких» гетто, мерил шагами вылизанный дворниками асфальт «деловых» кварталов, со скучающей миной не знающего, как убить время человека слонялся в порту; пил кисловатое, покрытое обильной шапкой пены, пиво в кабаках окружающих столицу поселков; заводил порой совершенно странные знакомства… И думал, думал, временами впадая в отчаянье: по всему выходило, что проникнуть в секретное ведомство Снора – Отдел военно-морских технологий – просочиться просто-напросто нереально. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время; а Фанк, между тем, ясно дал понять, что Рудольфа в первую очередь интересуют именно их разработки. И (до этого Максим додумался самостоятельно) – что именно из земной техники могло попасть в руки «умельцев» Отдела. 

Натура Каммерера требовала действий - а он все топтался на одном месте. 

Как он думал некоторое время спустя – лучше б и дальше «топтался». 

 

Одд, протим обыкновения, не передал через верного Инна - позвонил самолично и отрывисто приказал явиться немедленно. 

И ждал на пороге своего кабинета, непривычно хмурый и сосредоточенный. 

\- За мной, - коротко велел он, и мазнув землянина взглядом, отвернулся, надевая форменную фуражку. 

У Максима заныло под ложечкой, словно от дурного предчувствия; но что он мог? Только последовать за «начальством». 

Автомобиль, черный и сверкающий, уже ждал у подъезда.   
За время пути Одд не произнес ни слова, Каммерер тоже помалкивал, гадая, куда и зачем. 

Оказалось – в городскую тюрьму.   
Оказалось… 

В тесном, воняющем казенщиной кабинете, Максим узнал, что такое допрос второй степени по-имперски.   
И, в очередной раз деревянно отвечая «нет», думал, не доконает ли его пресловутая «третья степень». 

Хмурый следователь сунул под нос протокол; присутствовавший здесь же Одд мрачно кивнул – мол, подписывай. 

После был длинный путь по узким коридорам, стены которых явно с умыслом выкрасили в отвратительно-болотный цвет. 

По сравнению с камерой-одиночкой, куда Одд и следователь, имени которого землянин не запомнил, привели его, коридоры эти, равно как и кабинет дознавателя, казались очень даже уютными. 

\- Ну что, парень, - ухмыляясь почти по-дружески, сказал Одд. – Словам твоим мы склонны поверить; но не слова делают преданного Империи человека патриотом. 

И, указав кивком в самый темный угол камеры, неторопливо расстегнул поясную кобуру. 

Из темноты послышался стон, слабый и жалобный. 

Следователь высунулся в коридор и крикнул охрану.   
Двое мускулистых молодчиков в форме выволокли из угла нечто, бывшее раньше человеком. 

\- Давай, Биг, - Одд протянул Максиму пистолет. – Если все, что ты рассказал нам – правда. 

Словно во сне, Максим принял оружие.   
Сухо и оглушающее щелкнул предохранитель. 

\- Нет, нет, нет, - заскулило жалкое, избитое, уничтоженное создание. 

До боли знакомым голосом заскулило. 

Каммерер отчаянно замотал головой. 

\- Что такое? – Одд напрягся, сверля тяжелым взглядом. 

\- Кто…, - выдавил Максим, до боли в пальцах сжав рукоять пистолета.   
\- Не узнаешь? – усмехнулся Одд, подмигнув стоящему рядом следователю. – Бывает – особенно после «третьей степени»; что ж, каждый имеет право знать, кого нужно благодарить за знакомство с моим уважаемым коллегой… 

Один из охранников ухватил заключенного за волосы. 

\- Биг, я не…, - забормотал несчастный, вяло пытаясь вырваться, спрятать лицо. – Поверь, я… 

И вдруг дернулся отчаянно, и голос его сорвался на визг: 

\- Ты сам! Сам виноват! Сам, Биг Баг!!! 

Максим вспомнил.   
«Ряженый», явившийся в квартиру Биг Бага в первый день; человек, которого Каммерер выгнал, поддавшись панике; тот, кто злобно прошипел на прощанье «Ты пожалеешь». 

\- Правительство ценит и поощряет граждан, - вкрадчиво начал следователь, - которые, не боясь возможной мести, делают все возможное для обнаружения и уничтожения врагов государства.   
\- Однако, - продолжил Одд, - наше ведомство всегда проверяет поступившую информацию; тщательно проверяет.   
\- И жалкого клеветника, вздумавшего порочить имя законопослушного гражданина…   
\- Ждет справедливая кара.   
\- Давай, Биг Баг. Докажи свои слова делом. 

 

До последнего Максим был уверен, что здесь, в этой камере, повторяется отвратительное, жалкое представление – как тогда, со связанным, жалко лепечущим Ином в главной роли. 

И когда медленно поднимал руку, и когда целился – казалось ему, уверен он был, что вот сейчас Одд рявкнет «довольно!», а «ряженый» прекратит неразборчивый свой скулеж, ухмыльнется ехидно и ляпнет нечто в духе пошляка-сержанта. 

Пока уши не заложило от короткого, отдающегося от стен эхом, выстрела, пока в ноздри не ударил едкий запах пороха; пока тело «ряженого» не дернулось и не начало, словно в замедленной съемке, валиться на каменный пол… 

Разгибая судорожно сжатые Максимовы пальцы, Одд бормотал утешающее: 

\- Ничего, парень, это ничего… В первый раз всех колотит; ты молодец, Биг, молодец… 

Следователь согласно кивал и ухмылялся. 

Тело того, кто мечтал отплатить Биг Багу за отвергнутую любовь, бесформенной грудой остывало у их ног. 

\- Доложишься Снору – и сразу домой, - сказал Одд уже в машине. – Не дрейфь, парень – такая уж наша с тобой работа… 

Максим отстраненно порадовался, что не успел сегодня позавтракать. 

***   
Снор, коротко глянув Максиму в лицо, сказал только одно слово: 

\- Поехали. 

Даже бумаги принесенные просматривать не стал, небрежно сунул папку в стол и запер ящик на ключ. 

И слуге, впустившему их в дом, велел отрывисто: 

\- Не беспокоить. 

Повел Максима не привычным уже путем – в кабинет, а на второй этаж, в комнату, где горел один-единственный ночник.   
Максиму было все равно. 

Не предложив сесть, Снор оставил гостя стоять посреди помещения; нырнул в этот жутковатый тяжелый полумрак, чтобы вернуться через минуту с бутылкой темного стекла и стаканом. Наполнил больше, чем на половину, приказал жестко: 

\- Пей. 

Максим выпил. Залпом. И чуть не задохнулся – пойло оказалось куда крепче даже легендарного «гвардейского». 

\- До дна, мальчик, - Снор следил неотрывно, пока землянин давился обжигающей жидкостью, отобрал стакан и, сжав предплечье Максима, почти швырнул того на мягкое, оказавшееся застеленной темным покрывалом постелью. 

Каммерер даже не испугался. 

\- Первый раз? – поинтересовался Снор, присаживаясь рядом. 

Бутылка и стакан куда-то исчезли. Мужчина положил руку Максиму на колено. Тот даже не дернулся, будто не заметил. 

\- Д-да… Н-нет…, - выдавил он, сжимая кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони. – Н-не так… 

На краю сознания шевельнулось тревожное «Откуда он знает?», но воспоминания, давние совсем свежие, нахлынули неудержимым потоком, заглушая робкий глас здравого смысла. 

\- Говори, - сказал Снор. 

Тихо, почти на пределе слышимости. 

И Максим говорил.   
О «мальчиках» Крысолова, имен которых он даже не знал. О том, как убийство это считали потом не преступлением, а чуть ли не подвигом. О том, как полиция даже не пыталась установить личность убийцы… 

\- Разве не было у тебя причины так поступить? – спросил Снор, и вот тут только Максим ощутил и чужую руку на своем колене, и размеренные движения этой самой руки, колено поглаживающей. 

\- Со мной была… 

Он чуть не ляпнул «Рада», но вовремя вспомнил, где именно находится. 

-… сестра моего… друга.   
\- Защитил девушку, - кивнул Снор, не прекращая поглаживаний.   
\- Да, но…   
\- Они напали первыми, я прав? 

Максим опустил голову, подтверждая. 

\- А сегодня… он ведь… а я…   
\- Понимаю, - ладонь Снора оставила колено и медленно скользнула выше. 

Максим все еще не боялся. Он словно оцепенел; словно здесь и сейчас был не он, и трогали так интимно и уверенно не его, совсем не его. 

Вслед за первым своим «героическим» деянием вспомнил он и взрыв Центра.   
Сколько ни о чем не подозревающих людей погибло тогда? Из-за него погибло; из-за того, что горе застило его разум. И разве оправдывает его, что жажду мести он оправдывал тогда «высокими» словами и «благородными» помыслами? Тем, кто погиб во время взрыва, задохнулся под обломками, не было никакого дела до его мотивов; они хотели жить, а он, Максим Каммерер, лишил их этого права…   
И правильно Рудольф орал на него, правильно морду разбил; а должен был застрелить на месте. 

Но об этом Снору знать точно не стоило.   
Максим вдохнул: глубоко, судорожно, так, что потемнело в глазах. 

«Возьми себя в руки, массаракш! Сейчас же!» 

 

\- А ты не думал, Биг Баг, - Снор придвинулся ближе, продолжая гладить; губы его почти касались уха землянина. – Что тот, кого ты сегодня… ликвидировал, был врагом? И не каким-нибудь засланцем с континента, нет; самым страшным, самым отвратительным – врагом внутренним; тем, кто вполне мог в будущем продаться чужакам… Или ты решил, что донос на тебя – единственное, что он успел сделать?   
\- Н-не…   
\- А я знаю… Не противься сейчас, мальчик, не нужно.   
\- Я…   
\- Тихо, тихо… Ты должен отвлечься; да и я не железный. Тихо… 

«Пусть так, - подумал Максим вяло, позволяя поцеловать себя в губы. – Пусть так… Прости, Гай, я жалкий предатель… Прости…» 

 

Максим предпочел бы, чтобы это было быстро, грубо и больно; только Снор не намерен был спешить, нет; они оба лежали уже прямо на покрывале, мягком и скользком; и мужчина избавил их обоих от одежды, и прижимался возбужденным своим членом к бедру Каммерера, и целовал, и гладил, и казалось Максиму, что руки его, и губы, и язык, и неразборчивый жаркий шепот везде-везде; ласкают, вынуждая тело выгибаться навстречу, впиваться руками в мускулистые плечи, открывать покорно рот, отвечая на настойчивое вторжение чужого языка.   
И, когда Снор лег сверху, раздвинув коленом ноги Максима, когда, поцеловав еще раз долгим глубоким поцелуем, взял наконец то, что хотел, тело вновь предало, расслабляясь инстинктивно, принимая и отдавая одновременно; и вместо желанной боли – хотя бы так наказать себя за предательство – землянин получил только наслаждение, острое и терпкое, отравленное терзаниями нечистой совести и разрывающегося от осознания собственной никчемности сердца.   
***   
Биг Баг был официально переведен в отдел капитана Одда.   
Разницы, впрочем, было мало – вместо занудных данных о снабжении приходилось теперь иметь дело с не менее занудными донесениями «спецагентов», общий тон которых неизменно напоминал доброго знакомца Инна; порой Максим думал, что таких вот Иннов, наверное, специально выводят в той самой секретной лаборатории, в которую, по слухам, даже Адмирал входил, предварительно нацепив специальный пропуск. 

Он заставлял себя вчитываться в удивительно однообразные по смыслу и стилистике тексты, привычно копил информацию, даже пытался зачем-то анализировать – лишь бы не думать о своем «предательстве».   
Сознательно гнал из головы любые воспоминания об убийстве и последовавшей затем ночи; особенно тщательно давил любые мысли о Гае Гале, иначе - он чувствовал, знал на каком-то глубинном, почти первобытном уровне – безумие, темное, пугающее и все же неуловимо притягательное, накрыло бы с головой. 

 

Теперь он не таскался к Снору с отчетами, что поначалу вызвало несказанное облегчение; впрочем, длилось оно недолго. До того самого дня – через неделю после того, о чем Каммерер столь усиленно не вспоминал – когда Эйл заглянул в комнатушку, которую Максим делил с молчаливым, до комичности серьезным юношей, имя которого упорно не желало задерживаться в памяти; итак, Снор скользнул взглядом по сосредоточенному Максимову соседу и сказал негромко: 

\- Дир заедет в семь. 

Дир – это личный водитель господина Второго заместителя, припомнил землянин, и мысли его словно погрузились в мутный жаркий туман, а сердце на секунду замерло, словно сжали его жесткие ледяные пальцы. 

Не понимая толком, зачем, он пошел прямиком к Одду.   
Того на месте не оказалось; тогда Максим отправился в уборную. Заперся в кабинке и добрых полчаса стоял, прижавшись затылком к фанерной перегородке.   
Вновь и вновь убеждая себя не думать. 

 

Вечером, ровно в половину восьмого, Максим стоял на коленях в домашнем кабинете Снора, с какой-то исступленной яростью водя языком по солоноватой коже каменно стоящего чужого члена. Снор негромко постанывал, впиваясь короткими ногтями в стриженый Максимов затылок; но, когда тот, переполненный невыносимым возбуждением и ненавистью к себе, обхватил член губами, взяв в рот чуть не до самого горла, Эйл, выдохнув коротко и хрипло, оттянул от себя «нетерпеливого мальчишку». Буквально за уши.   
И, рывком подняв с колен, поднял на руки. Так и отнес в спальню; а Максим, вцепившись в напряженные плечи, все разглядывал сквозь застилавший глаза и мозги туман затейливую монограмму, вышитую на нагрудном кармане снорова халата. 

Эйл явно утратил свой хваленый самоконтроль – почти швырнул того на постель, слишком нетерпеливо стаскивал с Максима штаны вместе с бельем, слишком пристально смотрел в лицо; решительно развел ноги любовника, приподнял, согнул, заставляя подставиться полностью; впился пальцами в чувствительную кожу, оставляя синяки на бледных бедрах; вошел сразу, резко и болезненно.   
Именно так, как отчаянно желал Максим в самый первый раз…


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. 

***   
Время шло неумолимо, а способа просочиться в пресловутый Отдел никак не придумывалось. 

Мрачный Дир раз, иногда дважды в неделю, приезжал к дому на Третьей приморской; единственный раз парень раскрыл рот, дабы вполголоса выругаться – на одной из улиц случилась авария, и пришлось объезжать какими-то закоулками, и, конечно же, они опоздали. 

Максим слышал потом – когда валялся на измятой постели, липкий от пота, опустошенный, переполненный горьким презрением – как Снор вполголоса отчитывал парня, и от звуков суховатого голоса было тошно и сладко одновременно. 

Все дело было в том, что в те минуты, когда губы Эйла начинали свое путешествие по напряженному телу, когда член его безжалостно двигался внутри, выбивая из горла сдавленные крики и стоны, можно было не думать. 

Не думать об Одде, который в последнее время повадился таскать «перспективного сотрудника» на так называемые «приватные беседы с контингентом» - то бишь, на банальные допросы. К счастью, задачей Максима было лишь фиксировать вопросы дознавателя и ответы «контингента»; впрочем, после каждой такой поездочки он по часу а то и больше простаивал в душе.   
«Приватные беседы» порою бывали весьма и весьма насыщенными – формулировочка Одда.   
Офицер вообще любил иносказания – во всяком случае в той части, что касалась «грязной» работы. 

Иногда «контингент» оказывался женщиной.   
После такого Максима все еще мутило; впрочем, несколько «бесед» спустя он перестал с завидной регулярностью отдавать свой завтрак канализации.   
Это можно было считать плюсом. С определенной точки зрения.   
Рудольф бы одобрил, наверное. 

 

***   
Нелирическое отступление: 

Еще тридцать лет назад организованная преступность в Империи считалась чуть ли не «второй властью» - и влияния у «папочек» (традиционный «титул» главарей преступных кланов) было побольше, чем у военных и полицейского руководства вместе взятых.   
Собственно, это самое руководство чуть ли не в открытую состояло на содержании у бандитов; лишь военное ведомство с грехом пополам хранило лояльность официальной власти. 

Однако, Адмирал, заполучивши власть в цепкие свои руки, совершенно не склонен был делиться оной с кем бы то ни было. 

Соратники его по интригам и заговору, приведшему, собственно, к смене руководства в Империи, были полностью солидарны со своим предводителем. Мало того, большинство этих людей – офицеры, генералы, отпрыски благородных, но обедневших семейств, давно и прочно висящих «на крючке» у мафии – были преданы Адмиралу фанатично, и готовы были, если понадобится, самолично участвовать в расправе над опостылевшими «папочками» и их «кланами». 

Полностью сменив первым делом полицейское руководство (то бишь, торжественно расстреляв ставленников прежней власти и поставив на их место «своих»), Адмирал отдал приказ. 

Новый глава Ведомства внутренних дел взялся за исполнение столь ретиво, что всего через три года от могучих и влиятельных еще недавно «кланов» остались жалкие кучки вчерашних «шестерок». Некоторые из переживших масштабную «чистку» вообразили было, что вот теперь настало их время – однако людишки сии ни по уму, ни по наглости не могли сравняться со стертыми с лица Тверди бывшими «авторитетами». 

Пролиты были моря крови – причем летели не только бандитские головы. 

Результатом бурной деятельности главы ВВД стало полное искоренение тех, кто мог каким-либо образом ставить палки в колеса новой власти.   
В процессе «чисток» безжалостно уничтожали не только самих главарей, но и семьи их, вплоть до грудных младенцев, руководствуясь истинно мафиозной логикой «дабы не вырос и не стал мстить за родителей». 

Те из мелкой бандитской шушеры, что были поумней, затаились на время; кое-кто даже плюнул на «вольное житье» и подался прямиком в полицию.   
Бывших брали охотно.   
Выслуживаясь перед новой властью, они истребляли вчерашних подельников с особой жестокостью, не щадя ни друга, ни брата.   
Кое-кто сумел в итоге подняться довольно высоко, и нынче воспоминания о бурном прошлом примерных служак остались лишь в старых пыльных досье. 

Одним из таких, кстати, был ревностный служака Ифр Одд, известный в юности под кличкой Хорек. 

О «героическом» прошлом Одда известно было немногим: в свое время он самолично избавился от возможных свидетелей, а тот же Снор за все годы службы единственный раз упомянул старую кличку, обмолвившись вскользь о наиболее выдающихся «подвигах» Хорька. 

Тогда Одд, желая выслужиться, чуть не сорвал весьма серьезную операцию по выявлению засланных с континента шпионов – потому Снора можно было понять.   
Одд же проглотил все, что начальство сочло нужным высказать на его счет, но в глубине его мелкобандитской, несмотря ни на что, душонки затаилась до поры жгучая обида, граничащая с ненавистью. 

Иногда, после интенсивных постельных упражнений с очередной девкой из собственной агентуры (законная супруга давно уже не интересовала Ифра – эта, как он ее называл, «мумия» выполнила свое предназначение, родив ему сына, который уже второй год обучался в лучшей академии Империи; Одд появлялся у жены лишь по большим праздникам, и только для того, чтобы увидеться с наследником, нежно любившим свою мамашу) – так вот, лениво тиская пышную грудь либо упругий зад безропотно раздвигающей перед ним ноги подчиненной, Одд позволял себе некоторые фантазии.   
К примеру, как в руки его попадают неопровержимые доказательства того, что «истинный патриот» Снор на самом деле давно уже якшается с континентальной разведкой; а яркие картины того, какими именно методами выбивал бы Ифр из вчерашнего «большого босса» признание вызывали стойкую эрекцию – даже если перед погружением в мечтания он успевал поиметь безотказную девку раза два или три. 

К сожалению, до недавнего времени у Одда, что называется, руки были коротки ухватить проклятого Эйла за яйца.   
Пока не появился этот долговязый Биг Баг, очутившийся в итоге прямо в койке высокопоставленного извращенца. 

Что-то с этим парнем было не так – Одд просто печенкой чуял.   
А ощущениям этим привык доверять – как бы там ни было, а в людях бывший Хорек разбирался почище какого-нибудь психолога с пятью дипломами и сотней почетных грамот. 

Досье парня Одд изучал чуть не под микроскопом.   
Без сучка, без задоринки – как-то уж слишком гладко.   
И даже невинное увлечение парня стукачеством выглядело как-то… 

Все было в том, что эта самая Оддова «печенка» при появлении Биг Бага отказывалась сопоставлять образ, описанный в досье, со стоящим перед офицером мальчишкой. 

И анонимщика того, довольно известного в узких кругах «мальчика по вызову», подставил Одд под бигбагову пулю намеренно. Хотел посмотреть. 

Что ж, посмотрел. И даже ощутил нечто вроде удовлетворения. 

Потому как видел уже однажды такое выражение в глубине чужих глаз. 

Обладателя тех глаз потом допрашивал Снор лично; и ликвидирован тот парень был как опасный шпион. После того, как стало ясно, что никакие пытки и препараты не возымели желаемого действия. 

 

Выводы Одд пока что держал при себе, старательно занося особо важные мысли в маленький блокнотик, хранимый бережно в нагрудном кармане рубашки. 

Предчувствиям своим он верил на все сто, но с доказательствами пока было туго. 

Оставалось наблюдать, ни в коем разе не показывая своего интереса «подозреваемому». 

***   
\- Зайди, - скомандовал Одд, как только Максим поднял трубку внутреннего телефона. 

Брезгливо поморщиться Каммерер позволил себе лишь в коридоре – с утра у него торчал озабоченный чем-то Инн, против обыкновения не пытавшийся сегодня втянуть его в очередной глупый разговор. 

Прислонившись спиною к двери кабинетика, Максим около минуты натягивал перчатки, словно мантру повторяя про себя «работа, Биг Баг, это просто работа…» 

Форменную фуражку он поправлял секунд тридцать, старательно сгоняя с лица брезгливо-страдальческий оскал, надевая привычную маску равнодушного высокомерия. 

«Неужели к этому можно привыкнуть?» - вопрошал внутренний голос 

И казалось Максиму, что это взывает к нему та часть его существа, что никак не желала принять как факт, что Каммерер изменился, окончательно и бесповоротно, и что наивный пришелец, жаждущий принести в этот мир справедливость и действовавший с изяществом слона в посудной лавке, почти уже умер. Избранный им способ умирания был медленным и мучительным, однако, весьма действенным. 

И отвечал он сам себе, с прохладной интонацией Рудольфа Сикорски: 

«Можно, землянин, еще как можно – ты сам тому живой пример» 

Вдохнуть глубоко, расправить плечи. Грудь вперед, шагом марш.   
Перспективный сотрудник самого «папаши Одда» идет! 

 

Начальство встретило его практически в дверях, хмурясь и задумчиво кусая нижнюю губу. 

\- Мне придется отъехать, - сообщил Одд. – Срочный вызов, массаракш. И, как на зло, жду звонка от важного человечка; а Инну не доверишь… 

«Почему?» 

\- Болтлив чересчур мой сержант, - пояснил Одд, словно прочитав максимовы мысли. – А человечку тому только два слова сказать… 

Офицер застегнул самую верхнюю пуговицу мундира – ту самую, которая нещадно давила на кадык, потому никогда еще на памяти Каммерера не сводила знакомства с проделанной для нее петлей, отточенным движением водрузил на короткий ежик волос форменную фуражку. 

\- Запишешь сообщение и дождешься меня. 

Взялся уже за дверную ручку, но в последний момент досадливо хлопнул себя по лбу, в три широких шага вернувшись к столу. Выдвинул верхний ящик. 

\- Так точно, вас понял, - как зачарованный смотрел Максим на то, что в последний момент извлек Ифр Одд из ящика. 

Небольшой пластиковый прямоугольник с припаянной металлической цепочкой.   
Пропуск.   
И, если зрение землянина не вздумало вдруг сыграть со своим хозяином злую шутку… 

«Отдел военно-морских технологий» - черные с наклоном вправо буквы, лиловое полукружье казенной печати. 

\- Массаракш, - сквозь зубы выругался Одд, прежде чем покинуть Максима окончательно. 

Если бы землянин, позволивший себе вздохнуть облегченно, лишь когда за Оддом захлопнулась дверь, увидел, как в течение нескольких секунд хмурое лицо островитянина разглаживается и место озабоченной мины занимает широкая и весьма довольная ухмылка, он бы, пожалуй, удивился. 

И испугался - чего греха таить.   
Улыбочка Одда была воистину людоедской. 

Одд судорожно сглотнул, не прекращая скалить зубы – и даже проклятый воротничок, врезающийся в шею, и пуговица эта мерзкая, из-за которой казалось, что душит тебя потихоньку мифический воин-невидимка, не способны были испортить сейчас настроения. 

Впрочем, сказал себе Одд, рановато ты радуешься, милый мой, рановато. Неизвестно еще, как удастся разыграть внезапно прилетевшую в загребущие ручки козырную карту… 

\- Ай, массаракш, - сказал он негромко, и улыбка его стала еще шире. – У старины Эйла под самым носом – ну и кто бы мог подумать! 

И, дернувши резко головой (проклятая, проклятая пуговица!), согнал Ифр Одд с лица недобрую ухмылочку, принимая вновь вид озабоченный и деловой; стряхнул с плеча воображаемую пылинку и пошел прочь от кабинета, поймав себя на желании спеть вполголоса. Что-нибудь залихватское, времен собственной бурной молодости. 

«Пожалуй, - думал Одд, уже в автомобиле, буравя взглядом спину вышколенного водителя, - пожалуй, можно устроить себе маленький праздник. Если не облажаюсь сейчас… Нет, массаракш, тысячу раз нет – не облажаешься, Хорек, не сегодня, сукин ты сын! Сделаешь, как надо; а ночью… Ах, Виэ, шлюшка моя сладкая, давно я тебя не воспитывал, давно; небось начала уже забывать, кто твой хозяин… Ничего, рыбка моя безотказная, Ифр напомнит, со всем старанием, да… Ах, Виэ…»   
***   
Виэ Беек сидела на неприбранной постели, среди многочисленных подушек и подушечек, прижав к горящей щеке телефонную трубку, стараясь изо всех сил не вслушиваться в пронзительные короткие гудки.   
Губы ее дрожали, со щек разом сошел и без того неяркий румянец, кожа, бледно-розовая, ухоженная и гладкая, приобрела отвратительный сероватый оттенок.   
Увидь ее сейчас кто-нибудь из постоянных «клиентов» - пожалуй, скривился бы от отвращения. 

Но не Одд, нет – этот оскалил бы желтоватые свои зубы, и рожа его ненавистная лучилась бы самодовольством, а чертов член разрывал бы штаны; а налюбовавшись вдоволь, насладившись ее страхом и унижением, подошел бы вразвалочку, намотал на руку длинные светлые волосы, другою рукой расстегивая ширинку. И ухмылялся бы, ухмылялся, ухмылялся… 

Боги великие, и ведь даже таблеточку заветную, после которой видится и чувствуется, словно в золотистом тумане, не примешь – разглядит моментально, учует…   
А выводить из блаженного состояния в известном ведомстве умеют мастерски.   
А потом, только-только придя в себя, с гудящей головой и саднящим горлом, с трясущимися руками – снова к нему, к чертовому Ифру… 

Один-единственный раз, больше года назад, она «попалась» - и до сих пор просыпалась с криком, в ледяном поту… чувствуя болезненно-сладкую пульсацию между ног. 

Каждый раз, даже во время «наказаний», заботился Одд о том, чтобы она кончила. Желательно, не один раз. 

Это не было заботой, или, упаси боги, любовью – таким образом он утверждал свою власть над нею, раз за разом; как будто и без того не сидела она плотно «на крючке» у Внутренней Безопасности! 

Одна крошечная глупость, идиотская совершенно ошибка молодости – и вот уже маячит перед тобою незавидный выбор: либо под суд по обвинению в государственной измене, либо… 

Конечно же, она не хотела в семнадцать лет гнить на каторге, а то и вовсе распрощаться с жизнью; тогда любая участь казалось лучше обрисованных Оддом перспектив, даже участь обыкновенной шлюхи. 

Да, он подкладывал Виэ под «нужных людей» - и после, получив вытянутую из отупевших от оргазма мужчин информацию, требовал другого отчета.   
Сколько раз, в каких позах… что она чувствовала, когда очередной похотливый кобель совал в ее напомаженный ротик свой поганый член. Кончила ли она хоть раз – и если да, насколько это отличалось от того, что Виэ ощущала, извиваясь и скуля под ним, Ифром Оддом? 

И она говорила – не могла, не смела ослушаться, когда смотрел он на нее, не отрываясь, не моргая, как будто пытаясь виниться взглядом в мозг; слова лились из нее неудержимым потоком, а щеки пылали от стыда и ненависти; а потом он обрывал бессвязный рассказ коротким «Раздевайся!» - и после снова требовал, задыхаясь, вбиваясь яростно членом своим в горячее нутро, обливаясь потом, порыкивая, кусая, оставляя на белой коже синяки и царапины.   
Трахал и слушал, слушал и трахал, трахал и… 

После молчун-шофер вез ее домой, и помогал даже подняться в квартиру – ноги не держали, непрошенные слезы застилали глаза. 

Одно оставалось утешение – ждал в шкафчике над умывальником пластиковый конус, полный заветных таблеточек; и, проглотив снадобье со слезами вперемешку, хоть на несколько часов обретала Виэ иллюзию покоя и безопасности. 

***   
Каммерер маялся у молчащего упорно телефона, и все мысли его занимал несчастный пластиковый прямоугольник на цепочке. 

Давно ли спецпропуск, открывающий дорогу в Отдел ВМТ, валяется в столе у Одда, погребенный под слоем нужных и ненужных бумаг? Или «начальник» только сегодня получил доступ в «святая святых» - и по весьма серьезному поводу, судя по мрачной физиономии.   
А Эйл еще позавчера покинул город, и возвращения его стоило ждать лишь к концу недели.   
Если только не прервет Снор свою командировку из-за… Из-за чего, собственно? Раз уж Одд собственною персоной, да при полном параде.   
Саботаж? Диверсия? Похищение? Убийство?   
Банальная проверка – помилуйте, все знают, что дела ОВМТ не попадают под юрисдикцию Внутренней безопасности.   
Значит, сделал вывод Максим, Одд отправился туда с ведома и одобрения Эйла; а еще – очень скоро он так и так получит информацию о случившемся. 

Кивнувши самому себе одобрительно, землянин вновь задумался о чертовом пропуске, заполучить который следовало как можно скорей.   
Не так уж сложно будет сделать почти неотличимую от оригинала копию – благо, давно уже свел нужные знакомства в преступном мире… Ну, если жалкие остатки грозной некогда «организации» можно было так назвать.   
А-а, как не называй – местный главарь у Максима в долгу. В большом долгу – довелось однажды «отмазать» бандитского племянника, прыщавого недоросля с огромными кулаками и квадратной челюстью, умудрившегося загреметь на «приватную беседу».   
Парню повезло, что в тот день Одд поручил «разговор» Биг Багу; сам же занимался человеком из Министерства снабжения, коего заподозрили (причем на сей раз не без оснований) в хищении государственных средств.   
Так что племянничек отделался легким испугом и занесением в список под грифом «Д» (потенциально неблагонадежные, специальных мер не требуется), а дядюшка его готов был чуть не пылинки со «спасителя» сдувать, не то что свести с нужным человечком. 

Однако, каким образом позаимствовать у Одда пропуск?   
Подпольному умельцу хватит суток, чтобы сделать копию, ничем практически не отличимую от оригинала, но если Одд хватится…   
Подсыпать офицеру снотворного в чай, или что он там пьет по утрам?   
Или плюнуть на все и попросить у Эйла? 

«Да уж, - усмехнулся Максим невесело, - попросить, и заодно признаться, кто я и откуда. Нет, нужно через Одда… Или вскрывать сейф, что у Эйла в домашнем кабинете. Ликвидировав предварительно всю охрану и прислугу. И Эйла, без которого меня в дом не впустят, несмотря на мой статус «мальчика для постельных утех». Мерзко, как же мерзко это все…» 

 

Телефон внезапно ожил, разразившись пронзительным звоном.   
Погруженный в размышления Максим подпрыгнул на стуле.   
Телефон звонил. 

Биг Баг сделал глубокий вдох, дабы успокоить сбившееся со спокойного ритма сердце, пододвинул к себе чистый лист бумаги и снял трубку. 

\- Кабинет капитана Одда, - сказал, неосознанно подражая прохладным интонациям Рудольфа Сикорски.   
\- Двадцать-двенадцать, - ответил сиплый мужской голос. – Конец сообщения. 

***   
Понятно было, что сообщение неизвестного зашифровано; и что-то подсказывало, что шифр сей прост до безобразия – но, как на зло, нащупать разгадку никак не получалось. 

«Благо, встреча с Фанком намечена на послезавтра, - подумал Максим, все-таки признав свое поражение. – Пускай Рудольф поломает голову над этим «20-12»… Массаракш, и сколько мне здесь просиживать штаны? Массаракш, да как же тебя расколоть?» 

Раздраженно отбросив бесполезную ручку, Максим вышел из-за стола и некоторое время бездумно мерил шагами комнату. Взгляд его рассеянно скользил по выкрашенным в уныло-серый цвет стенам, задержался на секунду на желтовато-белом прямоугольнике помещенной в рамочку почетной грамоты, задержался на массивном металлическом сейфе… 

В кабинете у каждого мало-мальски «значительного» человека обязательно присутствовала такая вот железная коробка, издевательски поблескивающая кнопками цифрового замка. 

«Вскрыть бы тебя, - зло подумал Каммерер, пнувши старенький стул, на котором, помнится, видел сволочь Инн, разыгрывая отвратительный свой спектакль. – И посмотреть, что хозяин твой хранит в железной твоей утробе. Может быть, и ключ к дурацкому шифру… Стоп, что там говорил Рудольф насчет… Умный спрячет важное на видном месте, хитрый выставит напоказ. К голованам сейф!» 

Вдохновленный столь своевременно всплывшим воспоминанием землянин застыл точно посреди кабинета, но теперь уже он не разглядывал опостылевший до тошноты интерьер бессистемно – и очень скоро поиски его увенчались успехом.   
Точно «по Рудольфу» - напоказ.   
Почетная грамота оказалась «с довеском» - но кто, скажите на милость, станет выискивать среди ровных типографских строчек едва заметные карандашные наброски? 

Шифр и вправду оказался проще некуда, но результат расшифровки запутал все еще больше. 

«Невод заброшен».   
Это могло означать что угодно, от отчета к подготовке масштабной операции до каких-то сугубо личных интриг Одда.   
Без дополнительной информации выводы делать было невозможно.   
Прямо сейчас уйти, оставив кабинет без присмотра было невозможно.   
Под каким-либо предлогом вызвать сюда того же Инна и попытаться разузнать что-либо об осведомителе было попросту опасно – кажется, этот псих докладывал Одду даже о том, кто из служащих и сколько раз отлучался в уборную. 

А озарение по поводу вожделенного пропуска приходить совершенно не торопилось… 

***   
Эйл пребывал в ярости, подобную которой Каммерер наблюдал лишь однажды в своей жизни. В тот день, когда Рудольф Сикорски наконец столкнулся лицом к лицу с долго и упорно разыскиваемым глупым сопланетником… 

Максим сидел в своем кресле, не отваживаясь раскрыть рот, но стараясь не упустить ни слова из того, что выплескивал на его голову обычно сдержанный и скрытный любовник. 

Вкратце, история была такова: один из ученых, добросовестно трудившихся в Отделе, как выяснилось, на протяжении достаточно долгого времени «сливал» информацию некому хонтийскому агенту. Причем, делал он это не ради денег или возможности в будущем покинуть пределы Империи – нет, «яйцеголовым» двигал голый энтузиазм и фанатичная ненависть к существующему порядку; когда его задержали – по чистой случайности, между прочим – он искусал одного из солдат, а второго пытался пристрелить из его же собственного оружия. А как украл – понять не мог ни чудом уклонившийся от пули военный, ни сам преступник. 

\- И Одд этот твой, - бушевал Снор, смахивая со стола наполовину полный графин с коньяком. – Примчался, что стревятник на запах падали… Массаракш, ведь кто-то из Отдела доложил, больше ему узнать было неоткуда! 

Графин был сделан из очень прочного стекла, потому не разбился, встретившись с чисто вымытым паркетом. Даже пробка не вылетела – к вящей радости горничной, которой не пришлось среди ночи подтирать благоухающую парами спирта лужу. 

\- И никак его не уберешь, хорошо окопался, сволочь этакая, - Эйл раздраженно рухнул в кресло напротив Максима. – Ладно, красавца этого я вычислю. Ты… 

Колючий, как тысяча иголок взгляд Снора словно пригвоздил землянина к креслу. 

\- …и выяснишь, кого твой шеф, - губы Эйла скривились презрительно, и следующее слово он словно выплюнул, - внедрил в мое ведомство. 

\- Но, - невольно поежившись, попытался возразить Максим, - если Одд узнает, что…   
\- Мальчик, - перебил Снор, резко подавшись вперед, глядя прямо в глаза. – Если сделаешь, как я прошу… Ради того, чтобы устранить Одда раз и навсегда… Не смотри так – я мог бы отдать приказ, но физическая ликвидация не даст желаемого результата. Не нужно тебе знать подробности, поверь на слово… Так вот – ради этого я готов поступиться некоторыми принципами, мальчик. Ты понял меня, Биг Баг? Очень для меня важными принципами. 

\- Да, - кивнул землянин, неожиданно для себя протягивая руку к руке Снора, судорожно сжавшейся на его колене. – Я понял вас, Эйл. 

\- Хороший мальчик, - выдохнул Снор, заметно расслабляясь и словно не замечая мягких успокаивающих прикосновений к собственной коже. – Останься до утра. Просто побудь рядом – я слишком устал сегодня.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Эйл беспокойно ворочался рядом, то утыкаясь губами в голое максимово плечо, а то и вовсе норовя навалиться немаленьким весом, неразборчиво бормотал во сне, грозно хмуря брови. Каммерер периодически гладил спящего по коротким седым волосам, и тогда Снор затихал ненадолго; но, стоило Максиму хоть немного отодвинуться от горячего тела – все начиналось по новой.

В итоге землянин, все это время отчаянно и безуспешно боровшийся с незваным и неожиданным сочувствием, требовавшим, чтобы он смиренно выполнял роль плюшевого медведя, смирился с текущим положением и, дабы хоть немного отвлечься (ибо сочувствие это застало его врасплох), погрузился в воспоминания о том, что случилось перед тем, как покинул он наконец оддов кабинет.

Потому что грызло его изнутри странное беспокойство, и причин его Максим совершенно не понимал.

Осторожно переместив тяжелую голову спящего Эйла себе на грудь, Максим прикрыл глаза и попытался как можно подробней восстановить в памяти недавние события.

Итак, он маялся в опостылевшем кабинете, нетерпеливо поглядывая то на наручные часы, то за окошко, где тусклый свет угасающего дня постепенно сменялся непроглядной сырой темнотой. Телефон упорно молчал, в дверь тоже никто не совался, хотя слышал Максим доносящийся из коридора приглушенный топот и невнятный шум голосов. Он почти уже решился позвонить в приемную Эйла и попытаться вытянуть из угрюмого секретаря номер того самого Отдела, но, не успел он протянуть руку к аппарату, как тот соизволил ожить.

\- Мамзель Беек, - лаконично сообщил из трубки равнодушный голос.

И обладатель голоса, посчитав, видимо, миссию свою выполненной, отключился.

Каммерер пожал плечами: ни о какой мамзель Беек он до сего дня не слышал.

Однако, несколько минут спустя он не только услышал, но и увидел…

Невысокая, изящная, светлые волосы убраны в тугой узел на затылке; скромная, до колен, юбка, пиджак с высоким воротничком-стойкой (откуда Максиму было знать, что Одд приказал ей «Оденься, как _порядочная_ , ясно? И белые кружевные трусики, поняла меня?»); изумленно приоткрывшийся ротик и граничащая с испугом паника в синих глазах.  
На Земле такой цвет назвали бы «васильковый».

\- Простите, - пробормотала девушка, делая шаг назад.

Пальцы ее нервно сжали металлическую дверную ручку.

\- Я, кажется, не вовремя… Подожду там, - и еще шаг назад.

\- Нет, нет, - встрепенулся Максим, который на минуту растерялся при виде гостьи. – Не стоит вам в коридоре; вы, наверное, к шефу?

Вспомнив о хороших манерах, Максим галантно склонил голову в знак приветствия, приблизился к даме, деликатно взял под локоток (девушка вздрогнула), предложил стул и осведомился насчет чаю.

\- Да, - почти прошептала блондинка, неотрывно следя за перемещениями Максима по кабинету. – Господин Одд просил…

Лицо ее исказила странная судорога.

\- … ждать его здесь.

\- Раз просил, значит, скоро будет, - мягко заметил Максим. – Позвольте представиться: Биг Баг, помощник по текущим вопросам. И все-таки – желаете чаю?

\- Виэ Беек, - руки она не подала, но, кажется, немного расслабилась. – Рада знакомству. И, думаю, чай не помешает – к вечеру заметно похолодало.

Максим кивнул еще раз, чувствуя отчего-то странную неловкость.  
Нечто во взгляде мамзель Беек отчего-то напомнило ему Раду Гаал – хотя ничего общего с сестрой Гая у светловолосой посетительницы не было.  
***  
Молодой человек, представившийся помощником по текущим вопросам, казалось, выпал прямиком из приторно-романтичного романа, коими зачитывалась Виэ с ранней юности.

_…Однажды Одд застал ее за чтением книжечки в мягкой обложке ярчайшего розового цвета._

_Хватило единственного недовольного движения брови – девушка безропотно протянула пухлый томик, сожалея про себя, чуть не до слез сожалея, что так и не узнает теперь, удалось ли главной героине сбежать от старого мужа-садиста и воссоединиться с юным мичманом, похитившим ее нежное сердце._

_Пока Одд трахал ее, грубо и яростно, почти насилуя, шепча злобно между поцелуями-укусами «К черту сопливое чтиво, твоя реальность – это я, детка, понятно тебе? Я!», казалось Виэ, что разлетевшиеся по комнате страницы изорванной жестоко книги шелестят беспомощно и жалобно._

_В тот раз он не успокаивался долго, очень долго; последнее, что Виэ помнила, перед тем как потерять сознание от очередного накатывающего волной болезненного оргазма, было его лицо, бледное от напряжения и совершенно, безнадежно безумное._

_Придя в чувство, она так и лежала на измятых и, кажется, порванных простынях, с раздвинутыми ногами, сквозь ресницы наблюдая, как Одд, голый и все еще кипящий от злости, сгребает с пола обрывки страниц, сминает неповинную ни в чем бумагу в плотный шарик._

_Собрав обрывки – все до единого, он молча покинул комнату; только тогда Виэ осмелилась еле слышно застонать и кое-как прикрыться шелковым покрывалом.  
Даже заветной таблеточки тогда не понадобилось, она попросту отключилась.  
Но лишь после того, как вернувшийся Одд, уже полностью одетый, навис над нею и удовлетворенно рыкнул «Моя».  
Поправил криво натянутое покрывало – почти заботливо; подонок, мразь, как же я тебя ненавижу! – наклонился, издевательски запечатлев на покрытом испариной лбу почти отеческий поцелуй…  
Если бы в измученном теле оставалась хоть капля сил, она бы, наверное, закричала от охватившего ее ужаса._

И в этот вечер, когда Одд, сияя самодовольством, вплыл в собственный кабинет, ей с огромным трудом удалось подавить родившийся в горле сдавленный крик: взгляд, которым одарил ее господин и владелец не сулил ничего хорошего.

Но ведь ничего такого они с Биг Багом не делали, уговаривала она себя, пока молодой человек негромко отчитывался перед шефом. Ничего такого – но кто же виноват, что мальчик этот выглядит так…   
Будто он никогда в жизни не стал бы хватать за волосы, шипеть в лицо и рвать одежду. Будто он стал бы носить на руках, дарить цветы и устраивать милые сюрпризе вроде ужина на двоих при свечах.

Хотя, наверняка ведь такая же сволочь, как Ифр – ведь не просто так попал в это ведомство…

Но сердце Виэ, затрепетавшее при первых же формально-вежливых словах, не желало признавать, что Биг Баг может быть более молодой копией Ифра Одда.

Покорно следуя за своим мучителем, позволила себе девушка на секунду представить, на что это было бы похоже –если бы милый мальчик, на дне синих глаз которого плескалась непонятная печаль, захотел бы вдруг поцеловать ее накрашенные светло-розовой помадой губы.

 

В машине, коротко отдав распоряжение шоферу, Одд повернулся к ней, и взгляд его был пронзительным и колючим, и Виэ задрожала, как перепуганный кролик перед голодным удавом.

\- Ну и как тебе мой новый сотрудник? – поинтересовался Одд вкрадчиво, не сводя глаз, гипнотизируя.  
\- Очень вежливый мальчик, - Виэ очень постаралась, чтобы голос ее не дрожал и звучал как можно более равнодушно. – И действительно умеет заваривать чай.

Ифр не ответил, продолжая сверлить ее тяжелым взглядом.  
Несколько секунд Виэ смотрела в эти ужасные глаза, молясь про себя «Не нужно, пожалуйста, не нужно…» - хотя даже под пыткой не смогла бы сказать, чего именно «не нужно».  
Губы Одд дрогнули, расплываясь в ухмылке; тогда девушка вздрогнула, опустила глаза.

\- Сладкая шлюшка, - язвительно проговорил он, протянув руку, сжав слегка скрытую тканью пиждачка грудь. – Не забыла, кто твой хозяин.  
\- Я не смогла бы, Ифр, - пробормотала Виэ, судорожно сжимая кулачки. – Как бы я смогла?

Одд усмехнулся еще шире, протянул руку, не стесняясь совершенно водителя, расстегнул пуговицы.

\- Хорошая шлюшка, - повторил он, теперь уже полным вожделения голосом. – Неужто я все-таки сумел вложить что-то в твою очаровательную голову?

Обхватив девушку за талию, Одд притянул ее близко-близко, запуская руку под строго покроя юбочку.

\- Белые, как я велел? – осведомился он, поглаживая мягкую ткань ее трусиков.  
\- Да, Ифр, - еле слышно отозвалась она, покорно раздвигая ноги.  
\- Молодец, - голос Одда понизился до хриплого шепота.

Пальцы скользнули за эластичную резинку трусиков.

Внутри Виэ была мокрая и горячая; и, пока Одд трахал ее сразу тремя пальцами, скаля зубы, она ненавидела себя, отчаянно и горько.

Но еще больше Виэ ненавидела Ифра Одда, который сделал ее тем, чем она сейчас была.

 

Шофер молча крутил баранку и следил за дорогой.

Развлечения шефа его, в общем-то, не интересовали.

 

***  
\- Не спишь? – прошелестел Снор в самое ухо; и погруженный в свои мысли Максим вздрогнул невольно.

\- Ну-ну, - тихий смешок, ласково-настойчивая рука скользит по груди, губы касаются плеча, шеи, язык медленно и влажно исследует светло-коричневое пятнышко соска.

Тело отзывается привычно, в очередной раз предавая своего хозяина.

\- Вам, кажется, снились кошмары, - выдыхает Максим шепотом, подаваясь послушно навстречу Эйлу, чьи прикосновения становятся все более требовательными.

\- Ты правильно сказал, - усмехается Эйл, на секунду оторвавшись от Максимовой кожи. – Кажется.

\- Вам видней, - соглашается землянин, оглаживая сильные плечи Снора и закрывая глаза.

Сейчас отчего-то не хочется смотреть в это изуродованное (или обретшее наконец страшное, завораживающее совершенство?) лицо.  
К голованам взгляды; тело желает удовольствия – тело его получит.

Максим выгибается и стонет негромко, когда Эйл вдруг пускает в ход зубы.  
Точно рассчитывая дозу боли – чтобы она лишь обостряла и без того острое наслаждение.

\- Ты обдумал мое предложение? – почти мурлычет Снор, проводя губами линию точно по середине Максимовой груди.

Ладонь уверенно ложится на живот, круговыми движениями двигаясь все ниже и ниже; и вот уже пальцы бережно и уверенно ласкают налитый кровью член, вновь возвращаются к изучению напрягшегося живота, стоит лишь Максиму коротко вскрикнуть и дернуться навстречу; небрежно проводят по влажной головке, осторожно проскальзывают между ягодиц, но проникать в самую суть пока что не спешат.

\- Так что, Биг Баг? – Эйл не спрашивает, он требует; и пальцы его, терзающие чувствительную кожу, тоже не спрашивают.

Эйл Снор всегда брал свое.

\- Да, - инстинктивно приподнимая бедра, отзывается Максим. – Да, я сделаю, что смогу, Эйл, да…  
\- Хороший мальчик, - рассеянно констатирует Снор.

И, куснув нежно – Максиму кажется, почти над отчаянно колотящимся сердцем – сползает вниз и обхватывает ртом горячий член землянина.

Каммерер задыхается. Ни разу еще Эйл не делал для него подобного, никогда; и вдруг вспышкой под веками – Гай Гаал, полуодетый, с лоснящейся от пота бледной кожей, сосредоточенный, и обреченная решимость в темных глазах…  
Гай, кторый, попробовав один раз, совершенно влюбился в Максимов член; кажется, он мог бы часами целовать, лизать и посасывать, доводя любовника до полного безумия; однажды Гай кончил, лишь ощутив на языке своем теплое семя, и смущался потом, словно неопытный девственник…

Максим едва успел сжать зубами собственную руку: не хватало еще вслух простонать «Га-ай…», изливаясь в уверенно доводящий его до пика рот Эйла.

***  
«Невод заброшен».  
Великолепно. Восхитительно.  
То, к чему Одд готовился несколько лет, вот-вот перейдет из плоскости фантазий и кропотливого планирования в самую настоящую реальность.

Факты, собранные буквально по крупицам – и слегка перетасованные, чего греха таить; но как перетасованные! Ни одна ведь собака разбираться не станет – ибо Одд действовал по принципу «ничего, кроме правды». А вот как эту правду сделать достоянием некоторых высокопоставленных особ… Точнее, под каким, так сказать, соусом подать…

Нрав у Адмирала суровый, к тому же, как и любой диктатор, старикан потихоньку становился совершенным параноиком; а пока там разберутся, что к чему, сгниет сволочь-Снор в одиночной камере – это если станут разбираться, уж он-то, Ифр Одд, позаботится о том, чтоб и желания такого ни у кого не возникло.  
А уж если Эйл, ненавистный извращенец, вдруг да и повесится в этой самой одиночке, да еще и записочку предсмертную, с чистосердечным признанием…

А уж историю с яйцеголовым предателем Одд склонен был считать подарком судьбы.  
И командировочка Снора – между прочим, не на воды тот катался, а одну небольшую, но стратегически важную операцию готовил – пришлась как нельзя кстати.

Ифр успел допросить предателя, и запись с признанием, а так же протокол допроса подписанный, ждали своего часа, надежно спрятанные в доме Одда, в тайнике, о котором знала лишь не смеющая вздохнуть без его соизволения Виэ.

_Вечер тот был достойным завершением поистине удачного дня: незначительная, на первый взгляд, операция по зачистке, позволила Одду еще на один шаг приблизиться к осуществлению мечты, еще немного приблизить бесславный конец Эйла Снора; махонький, но весьма увесистый кирпичик, нашедший свое место в кладке возводимой потихоньку стены «фактов» и «доказательств».  
Иногда он как наяву видел эту стену – солидное сооружение из оранжевого кирпича – и то, как она, медленно и неумолимо погребает под собою ненавистного Снора._

_Пребывая в весьма приподнятом настроении, Одд, еще в юности осознавший, что такой вещи, как «доверие» в природе не существует, ни с того ни с сего начал хвастаться. Да еще перед кем… Перед потаскухой, которую имел он, как и когда хотел, почти четыре года, и собирался иметь еще как минимум столько же._

_Да и вряд ли она сумела хоть что-то запомнить – сидела прямо, будто палку проглотив, и не сводила с него перепуганных глаз, ожидая покорно приказаний._

_И, конечно же, они воспоследовали – после того, как Ифр сообразил, что нечего распинаться перед собственной подстилкой, а лучше использовать ее по назначению._

_Настроение внезапно испортилось, и Виэ опять потеряла сознание; но Одд угомонился лишь когда губы ее вдруг посинели, а глаза закатились._

_Он чуть не сдох от охватившего все существо страха; трясущимися руками проверил пульс, не одеваясь, не прикрывшись даже простыней, рванул к телефону, требуя сию же секунду врача («Хоть из-под земли достаньте, но чтоб через минуту был здесь, иначе всех вас перестреляю, сукины дети!»), а потом, уже завернувшись в поданный кем-то из домашних лизоблюдов халат, мерил шагами громадную прихожую городской своей квартиры._

_После того случая Одд стал несколько сдерживаться.  
Виэ была очень хорошей игрушкой – так зачем же ломать раньше времени?_

***  
Последний день зимы выдался на удивление безоблачным, хотя и холодно-промозглым.  
Хотя, какая на этих островах зима, право слово – одно название. Промозглая сырость и беспросветная серость; редко когда сыпанет в лицо острой снежной крупой, впивающейся в кожу, как песок пустынный; тяжелые тучи с утра до вечера зловеще висят над городом, и, кажется, губы насквозь пропитались навязчивым привкусом соли.

Тем удивительней и радостней, когда внезапно тучи эти, повинуясь воле переменивших направление ветров, уползают медленно куда-то на север, где, по преданиям древних, торчит посреди хмурых океанских вод величественная скала, острие которой достигает самого края облаков, а на вершине ее обитают суровые духи зимы; и недовольны эти духи тем, что приходится уступать Весенней Деве, и ворчат они от бессильной злости, то и дело швыряясь пригоршнями ледяных осколков; но остановить приход весны им не под силу.

 

Максим скользил среди неожиданно ярких и веселых палаток, раскинувшихся во множестве на одной из столичных окраин, вдыхал полной грудью терпкий воздух, свежий и живой; полный обещания скорого тепла и неясных надежд. Слушал, не вслушиваясь, оживленный гомон разношерстного люда, стянувшегося, кажется, со всей столицы, дабы, соблюдая старинный обычай, проводить зиму весело и беззаботно.  
Резкий запах рыбы, отовсюду манящий аромат жарящихся блинов, ядреная смесь духов, пота, въевшийся в каждый камень, в каждую нитку одежды, в каждую пору кожи солено-йодистый дух величественного океана. Зазывалы кричат, надрываются; голоса меняются от юношеского фальцета до грубого прокуренного баса; каждый нахваливает свой товар, не жалея красочных эпитетов, чуть не хватают за рукав - «подойди, господин хороший, не пожалеешь, Владыкой прилива клянусь» - стройная женщина в пушистой шапке увлеченно спорит с широкоплечим рыбаком, бесцеремонно тычет грязноватым пальцем в жуткую рыбину с синеватой чешуей; детина щурится, не выпуская изо рта глиняной трубки, и гнет свою линию, важно дергает обвислый светлый ус, шарит бесстыдно глазами по ладной фигурке покупательницы – хоть и кутается женщина в поношенную шубку - взглядом знатока.

В такой день хочется забыть о тоске и печали, о тяжелых мыслях и неприятных делах, о долге и об интригах, о собственной вынужденной подлости, об Одде, Эйле и Рудольфе, о Фанке, который должен крутиться где-то тут же, в радостно-возбужденной, такой весенней, несмотря на ощутимый морозец, толпе.

О гражданине Фанке забыть не получается – вон он, торчит под грязно-голубым навесом, наскоро поставленным над шатким металлическим столиком; прячет руки в глубоких карманах серой рыбацкой куртки, а волосы темные – под черной вязаной шапочкой. Глаза весьма недовольно изучают текущую мимо толпу; впрочем, притормозившему у столика гражданину пожилого возраста так называемый рыболов даже пытается улыбнуться любезно.

Каммерер постоял немного в стороне, наблюдая за тем, как известный чистюля Фанк бестрепетно берет рыбину голыми руками, подносит почти под самый нос гражданина, дабы рассмотрел тот как следует предлагаемый товар.

«Если бы я был местным жителем, - подумал Максим, с легкой улыбкой любуясь каменной физиономией выродка, - ни за что не стал бы есть рыбу такого цвета… Интересно, кто из них додумался устраивать встречу в день гуляний?»

Пожилой гражданин тем временем принюхивается, после чего кривит тонкие губы и качает отрицательно головою; Фанк дергает плечом и, положив рыбину на ее законное место, отворачивается равнодушно.

«Пора», - сказал себе Максим, чувствуя, как настроение стремительно ползет вниз.

К тому же, Фанк явно его заметил – смотрит как будто в пространство, но чувствуется всей кожей пристально-нетерпеливый взгляд.

«Пора», - повторил землянин, делая шаг вперед.

\- Биг Баг, если не ошибаюсь? – мелодичный девичий голос, робкое прикосновение к рукаву зимней куртки.

Виэ Беек сегодняшняя совершенно не похожа на ту, которая томилась два дня назад в кабинете Одда, настороженно следя за каждым максимовым движением, будто ожидая, что собеседник готов наброситься на нее в любой момент.

Ни следа косметики на лице, светлые волосы свободно рассыпаны по плечам, васильковые глаза сияют чуть настороженным ожиданием и любопытством. Словно маленькая девочка, тайком от родителей сбежавшая на весеннюю ярмарку.  
И совершенно не вяжется с этим по-детски свежим лицом элегантное светло-коричневое пальто; и кожаная сумочка с серебряной монограммой тоже не…

\- Здравствуйте, мамзель Беек, - краем глаза Максим замечает, каким взглядом награждает его разыгрывающий честного рыбака гражданин Фанк. – Решили последовать традиции?

\- Да, - пальцы Виэ все еще держат чужой рукав, но девушка заметно напрягается.

Словно боится – опять, как в первую их встречу.

Неправильно, когда такая… милая девушка боится.

\- В таком случае, - Максим улыбнулся, открыто и дружелюбно, давая понять, что бояться нечего, с ним она в полной безопасности, - позволите составить вам компанию?

И, дождавшись легкого кивка, сопровождаемого трогательным румянцем, сказал себе легкомысленно и несколько злорадно: «В конце концов, за каких-то полчаса Фанк точно не умрет».


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Виэ казалось, что она, как часто писали в ее любимых романах, ступает по облакам.

Как будто мир, мрачный, жестокий, несправедливый, полный грубых мужчин с лицом и повадками Ифра Одда, мир-ловушка, вдруг исчез, рухнул, будто и не существовал вовсе – и причиной прекрасных этих изменений был серьезный не по годам молодой человек, бережно придерживающий ее ладонь, дабы не соскользнула она с его руки.

И дневной свет, и свежий соленый ветер, играющий с ее волосами, и милые люди, что суетились вокруг – все это любила она сейчас страстно и неистово, притом безо всяких таблеток.

Мужчина рядом казался уже не рыцарем, а самым настоящим принцем из волшебной сказки.

\- Желаете прогуляться? – с легкой улыбкой спросил принц, замедлив шаг и повернув к ней безупречное свое лицо.

Виэ с каким-то трепетом подумала, что ресницы его должны быть восхитительно пушистыми и мягкими, если коснуться их губами.  
От мыслей таких в животе стало тепло и щекотно.   
Она поспешила опустить ресницы, дабы не прочел он в ее глазах то, о чем робко пело сейчас сердце наивной девочки, что волею судеб вынуждена была влачить жалкую жизнь шлюхи-содержанки.

\- Я бы выпила чаю, - почти прошептала Виэ, глядя неотрывно на пальцы Биг Бага – белые, с коротко остриженными ногтями – лежащие поверх ее руки, облаченной в кожаную перчатку.

«И зачем только я надела эти перчатки?»

«Что ж, чаю так чаю. И, кажется, в этот день полагается есть блины?»

«…а если бы сейчас кто-нибудь толкнул его в спину… Нет, лучше меня – и Биг Баг обязательно подставил бы руки, и я прижалась бы к нему как бы случайно, а он бы сказал…»

«Бедное дитя. Скотина Одд.»

«…и тогда я сказала бы…»

«Сволочь, тварь. Лучше бы мне не знать…»

 

Стоило только произнести ее имя в присутствии Инна. Вскользь, как бы без особого интереса.

Того словно прорвало – видимо, давненько тянуло поделиться информацией да как следует перемыть косточки начальству.

Громким шепотом, озираясь каждую минуту и вытирая нервно угол рта:

\- Ох, Биг, я-то думал, ты у нас исключительно по пожилым заместителям! Да не хмурься, слухом империя полнится… Ох уж эта мне Виэ! Сладкая штучка, горячая…

И пошел расписывать, как однажды сунулся к начальству в кабинет, а Одд-то на ключик запереться позабыл; и как же повезло умнице-Лэку, что никто его не заметил! Хотя вряд ли Одд бы заметил тогда даже взвод гвардейцев с континента – а уж красотка золотоволосая, которую «старик» на столе разложил да трудился над нею со всем старанием, и подавно…  
Горели крысиные глазки похотливым огнем, когда мечтательным тоном рассказывал он, что сделал бы с Виэ, если б оставили его с нею один на один хотя бы на часок…

– …только хрен кому там обломится; Одд, греховодник старый, делиться не желает. Будто мало ему девок, будто свет на этой Виэ клином сошелся!  
\- Так он что же, - поинтересовался Максим равнодушно. – Влюблен в эту девушку?

Инн согнулся пополам, как будто с ним внезапно приключился приступ аппендицита.

\- Ой, парень, ой, Биг Баг, - смех Инна напоминал отвратительное хрюканье, - ой, насмешил! Влю-ублен, надо же! Старина Одд – и в штатную подстилку! Ой, не могу!

\- Ты ведь сам сказал – не делится, - напомнил Каммерер, подавляя в который раз желание плюнуть в эту отвратительную морду.

\- Ага, - хрюкнул Инн.

Уже не весело, а как-то даже задумчиво.  
И посерьезнел моментально – как будто не он только что корчился от хохота.

\- А ведь правда твоя, парень, - сказал он, потирая плохо выбритый подбородок. – Не, он-то, помнится, подкладывал ее под важных шишек, было дело – только давненько уже; нынче по этим делам другая красотка, а к Виэ старик чуть не каждую неделю таскается, если не чаще… Ох ты ж, массаракш!  
\- Ясно, - поморщился Максим – уж очень мерзким было услышанное только что.

Но Инн как будто не заметил, все так же царапая пальцы от колючую свою щетину.

\- Это ж кому рассказать – не поверят, - прошептал Инн. – Старик Одд… Ах, массаракш твою налево…

 

***  
Они расположились под большим брезентовым навесом, выкрашенным в зелено-оранжевые яркие полосы. Небольшие пластиковые столики стояли чуть не впритык друг к другу, и молодые люди от души посмеялись, пробираясь меж ними к единственному пока свободному, расположенному рядом с большой пышущей жаром походной плиткой, у которой румяный бородач в белом фартуке орудовал металлической лопаточкой, переворачивая подрумянившиеся с одного бока блины.   
Крепкая светловолосая девушка с такими же как у повара веселыми серыми глазами улыбалась посетителям из-за крошечной фанерной стойки, раскладывала готовые, призывно дымящиеся блины по тарелкам, поливая сладким сиропом, или растопленным маслом, или благоухающим специями соусом с кусочками мяса.

\- Икра, - радостно улыбнулась Виэ, разглядев справа от девушки большую стеклянную банку, приткнувшуюся к зеленоватой бутыли с сиропом. – Если б вы знали, как я люблю блины с икрой! Закажем, Биг Баг, ну пожалуйста!

И посмотрела на вожделенную банку с таким восхищением, и улыбнулась полноватой подавальщице, а потом перевала на Максима вопросительно-восторженный взгляд.

И сидящие за столиками люди, видевшие и ее, и Максима в первый и в последний раз в жизни, глядя на сияющее девичье личико, на закушенную в ожидании губу как по команде принялись улыбаться, по-видимому, принимая их за влюбленную пару.

\- Икорка свежайшая, - заверила сероглазая девушка, ловко укладывая на тонкую, почти прозрачную тарелку из белого пластика тонкий, почти прозрачный, истекающий золотистым маслом идеально круглый блин. – Пальчики оближете.

\- Вкуснотища, парень! – весело выкрикнул кто-то из посетителей. – Уж не скупись, уважь свою красавицу!

Виэ вспыхнула, как будто незнакомец предложил Максиму расцеловать ее на глазах у всех, включая ласково усмехающегося повара, и крепче сжала пальцы на его локте.

Каммерер, подхватив витающее в воздухе ощущение беззаботной радости, растянул губы свои в искренней улыбке.

\- С удовольствием, - сказал он, вежливо кивая подавальщице. – Две порции, будьте любезны.

И, отодвигая для счастливо-смущенной Виэ ненадежный с виду пластиковый стульчик, сказал вполголоса, твердо:

\- Я угощаю. И не спорьте, Виэ – сегодня все-таки праздник.

 

Желтовато-бежевые икринки на золотисто-бежевой плоскости блина – неожиданно тот оказался сладким, а икра в меру соленой, и контраст этот Максиму, пожалуй, понравился.

К блинам полагался обжигающе-горячий крепкий чай, настоянный на неизвестных землянину травках; легкая кислинка придавала напитку совершенно особенный вкус; запах же был просто умопомрачительный.

Лицо сидящей напротив девушки как будто светилось мягким ласковым светом, от чего казалась она совсем юной и беззащитной. 

Первая порция вкуснейших блинов только раззадорила аппетит, потому Максим с удовольствием заказал еще по блину с икрой, и порцию с мясом, а на сладкое – с сиропом, темно-малиновым, густым, пахнущим ягодами и ночным лесом.

Землянин задавал вопросы: ни в коем случае не личного характера, только общие и безопасные.  
Какие книги она читала? Какие телепередачи любит? Бывает ли в столичном театре, слава о котором гремит на всю Империю? Нравятся ли ей кошки, в конце концов…

Виэ, аккуратно разделывая блин вилкой и ножом (тоже пластиковыми, норовящими в любой момент треснуть в руке), отвечала мелодичным своим голосом; улыбка ее, вначале робкая и не слишком уверенная, постепенно становилась все более непринужденной и естественной. 

Максим, в свою очередь, развлекал ее милыми и вполне приличными историями, заботливо подливал чай и чувствовал себя последней скотиной.

Ибо знал, понимал уже, что девочка эта, так и не ставшая несмотря ни на что женщиной, этот взрослый ребенок с израненным, но все же чистым сердцем – единственный его шанс подобраться к Ифру Одду. И упускать этот шанс Максим не имел права.

А Виэ, не подозревающая о том, что творится сейчас в мыслях и душе «сказочного принца», ловила каждое его слово, смеялась серебристым смехом и смотрела такими же точно глазами, как спасенная когда-то от парней давно уже упокоившегося бандита по кличке Крысолов Рада Гаал.

***  
Времени прошло несколько больше, чем полчаса, когда вспомнил наконец Максим о мерзнущем в «рыбных рядах» гражданине Фанке.

Они с Виэ успели не только расправиться с блинами и чаем, но и неторопливо прогуляться среди палаток, навесов и установленных просто под открытым небом столиков, Максим немного поторговался с неулыбчивой женщиной, торгующей самодельными украшениями из мутно-желтого камня, смутно напоминающего земной янтарь – и в итоге купил приглянувшийся спутнице браслет по цене, изначально предложенной торговкой.

\- Для чего же торговался? – недоуменно спросила Виэ, покорно дожидаясь, пока землянин застегнет украшение на ее тонком запястье.  
\- Весело, - улыбнулся Максим, полюбовавшись еще раз старательно отполированными камешками браслета. – И потом, ты видела, какое у нее было лицо, когда я все-таки заплатил?   
\- Ты милый, - невпопад отозвалась девушка. – Я таких раньше не встречала, правда.

Настала очередь Максима смущаться.

\- Виэ, я…  
\- Я слышала, - перебила она поспешно, ощутив вдруг совершенно иррациональный страх, - после обеда будут песни и конкурсы. Пойдем?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Максим, обрадовавшись, что не придется прямо здесь и сейчас объяснять ей…

Потом придется, само собою – но пока что пускай наслаждается этим длинным праздничным днем.

\- Пойдем, - сказал он. – И я обещаю, что стану участвовать в этих конкурсах; но я хотел бы отлучиться на несколько минут – кажется, я заметил где-то здесь старинного приятеля.  
\- Хорошо, - протянула Виэ, не скрывая легкого своего огорчения. – Я прогуляюсь пока здесь; может быть, куплю еще один браслет.

 

Фанк стойко торчал у своего «прилавка», то и дело поправляя шапочку; лицо его было каменным, но глаза совершенно побелели от ярости.

Рыбная груда перед ним значительно уменьшилась в размерах.

Когда Максим неторопливо приблизился, стараясь не улыбаться слишком уж злорадно, псевдорыбак злобно процедил сквозь зубы:

\- Что-нибудь угодно?

Каммерер постарался изобразить невинность и угрызения совести.

\- Как торговля, хозяин? – выдал он условную фразу, удивляясь про себя какому-то киношному идиотизму ситуации.  
\- Бывало и лучше, - теперь Фанк почти шипел – благо, больше его рыбой никто пока не интересовался, так что можно было позволить себе слегка отойти от роли. – Где вас черти носят, массаракш? Что это за женщина?  
\- Знакомая, - Максим дернул плечом. – Возможно, будет мне полезна впоследствии.  
\- Доклад? – поморщился Фанк, не считая нужным развивать тему предполагаемой полезности светловолосой мамзели.  
\- Здесь, - Максим полез во внутренний карман куртки. – А покажи-ка, хозяин, самую лучшую рыбу.  
\- Прошу, - злорадно оскалился Фанк, ткнув крупную сверкающую рыбину чуть не под нос Каммерера. - Жирная, вкусная – и кажется даже с икрой.

От рыбины несло водорослями и, собственно, рыбой.  
Максим поморщился, извлекая на свет божий смятую купюру, протянул выродку:

\- Что ж, поверю на слово. Упакуй хорошенько, будь любезен.

Фанк сгреб деньги, нырнул под свой столик, долго шуршал там бумагой; наконец, выпрямился во весь рост, протягивая перевязанный бечевкой пакет:

\- Приятного аппетита, - заявил он таким тоном, словно от души желал Максиму подавиться самой большой рыбьей костью. – Приходите еще.

И добавил, предварительно оглянувшись по сторонам и понизив голос:

\- Умеете вы найти приключение на свою…

Максим так и не понял, касалось ли это Виэ - либо чего-нибудь другого.

***  
Выдержки из записок Максима Каммерера, сразу после написания сожженных лично автором:

«…и каждый из этих двоих старается втянуть меня в свою игру.  
Пока что я играю на стороне Эйла. И пускай во мне говорят эмоции - Снор, по крайней мере, не пытается использовать меня совсем уж «в темную».

В доказательство «отступления от важных принципов» он осторожно посвятил меня в некоторые подробности недавней своей «командировки».

Сцена, достойная одного из тех любительских рассказов, которые писала одна моя знакомая. Там, на Земле.  
Странно, что я не написал «дома» - но иногда родная планета кажется мне плодом измученного воображения, желанной утопией.

Итак, Эйл, доведя меня своими ласками почти до состояния блаженно растекающейся по простыням лужицы (это с моей-то несаракшской выносливостью!), удалился из спальни (с весьма самодовольным видом, надо сказать); и я почти уже задремал, и из застилающего сознание сонного тумана начали уже проступать черты моего Гая (массаракш, я ведь почти не могу вспомнить его лица!), обещая очередной тоскливый кошмар, полный несбывшихся надежд – но тут вернулся мой…любовник.   
Боги, как отвратительно звучит… Но как еще это назвать?  
Ведь в постель к нему я лег по доброй воле; и почему мне кажется, что, не случись в моей жизни Гая Гаала, не будь я внедренным в страну Эйла агентом, а он – тем, кто он есть, я мог бы полюбить этого человека?

Массаракш, в кого я превратился?  
Лучше бы я умер там же, рядом с тобой, Гай…

Но я жив – если это все можно назвать жизнью; и есть долг, который я обязан выполнить.

Итак, Эйл вернулся с бутылкой прохладной воды и тонкой кожаной папкой; растолкав меня и давши вдоволь напиться, он вернулся под одеяла, позаботившись, чтобы моя голова лежала на его твердом плече. И устроил «вечерние чтения», прерываясь иногда для разъяснений.

Как будто я сам не понял, что именно готовится…

Конечно, самые важные бумажки он заблаговременно припрятал в надежное место; однако полученной информации было достаточно.

Небольшая диверсионная операция, небольшой городок на побережье (и совершенно случайно я знаю, что на самом деле скрывается за тщательно поддерживаемым фасадом скучного портового местечка.

Внезапное появление, уничтожение секретного объекта, по возможности – захват некоторых «местных» (имен, к сожалению, Эйл не назвал, но Рудольф, думаю, разберется, время у них есть).  
Можно сказать, репетиция.  
Мини-рекогносцировка будущего крупного наступления на побережье.

Массаракш, я должен, обязан как можно скорей просочиться в чертов Отдел!  
Еще немного, и я стяну проклятый пропуск у Эйла. Или врежу по круглому черепу Одда чем-нибудь тяжелым (и это доставит мне удовольствие).

Боги, в кого же я превратился…»

***  
Все существо Одда охвачено было ледяным бешенством, и только боги знали, чего ему стоило улыбаться этому невесть что о себе возомнившему ничтожеству, этому… этой эйловой подстилке; ах, если б мальчишка не был столь необходим на завершающей стадии известного плана, с каким удовольствием свернул бы Ифр эту крепкую шею!

Предварительно подержав несколько суток в одиночной камере – но не в одиночестве, нет.  
Баг Багу нравится, когда его круглую задницу таранит чужой твердый член? О, старина Одд позаботился бы, чтобы в этом проклятый мальчишка не испытал недостатка. Чтобы, массаракш-и-массаракш, близко познакомился с некоторыми совершенно очаровательными мальчиками из тюремной охраны. А еще – на закуску, так сказать – кое с кем из заключенных. Очень близко познакомился.

Под ручку, видите ли, прогуливались.  
Народные песни слушали.  
Блины ели. Блины.

Почему-то именно совместное это посещение грязной забегаловки, в которой отравиться можно так же легко, как выпить поутру чашку кофе, бесило Одда больше всего.

Блины, надо же – а она, Виэ Беек, чертова потаскуха, тварь двуличная – еще и улыбалась.

Забыла, кто именно оплачивает ее квартиру, и тряпки, и деликатесы эти, которыми забит ее холодильник – из собственного кармана оплачивает, между прочим!

Нет, он, Одд, был слишком добр с этой девкой, слишком мягко с нею обходился; «работать» не заставлял почти год, используя исключительно для собственных нужд; из сил выбивался каждый чертов раз, лишь бы шлюха получила свою дозу удовольствия; лишь бы запомнила крепко, что лучше чем с Ифром ей ни с кем не будет – и вот вам благодарность.

Блины, массаракш.

 

«Ничего, - подумал он, подчеркнуто-дружелюбно улыбнувшись застывшему посреди кабинета мальчишке. – Ничего, будет и на моей улице праздник; и ты, Биг Баг, еще припомнишь эти блины, они тебе поперек горла встанут, мальчик мой. А с Виэ… Со шлюшкой моей сладкой… я разберусь; нынче же вечером разберусь, да… Блины, массаракш…»

 

***  
\- Я узнал, что вы просили. Риг Оден.  
\- Прекрасно, мальчик, прекрасно. Надо же – Риг, которого, помнится, вытащили чуть не из камеры смертников. Очаровательно. Одд ничего не заподозрил?  
\- Не знаю, Эйл. Какой-то он странный сегодня.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Да. Улыбался мне почти без перерыва.  
\- Он всегда улыбается, задумав очередную мерзость.  
\- Это было не так, как раньше. Я почти испугался. И говорил он как-то чересчур… ласково. Кажется, кое-кому стоит удвоить бдительность.  
\- Вот и удвой, Биг Баг – похоже, ты, сам того не зная, задел Ифра за живое. А он злопамятен, наш Одд. Злопамятен и мстителен.  
\- Не пойму все же, отчего вы не…  
\- Все должно быть… чисто, Биг Баг. Я, в конце концов, только Второй помощник; Одд же сумел себя обезопасить. На какое-то время, мальчик мой; никто не вечен.  
\- Даже вы…  
\- Даже я. Но в данном случае я настроен испортить Ифру удовольствие.

 

Снор поднялся из кресла, властным жестом приказывая Максиму приблизиться; положил на плечи его сухие ладони, пристально глядя в глаза молодого своего любовника.

\- Ты увидишь, Биг Баг, - сказал он, слегка сжимая пальцы. – Ты узнаешь, что Эйл Снор никогда ничего не забывает. И за истинную преданность умеет отплатить с избытком.

Резкий рывок – и рот Максима запечатан чужими горячими губами; языки двигаются в древнем, как само мироздание, ритме, дыхание сбивается, тело привычно отзывается на каждое прикосновение.

Эйл с явной неохотой разрывает поцелуй, ведет ладонью по тяжело вздымающейся Максимовой груди, задевая блестящие пуговицы – вниз, туда, где пульсирует, наливается средоточие накатывающего желания.

Пальцы сжимают напряженный член, и Максим, коротко выдыхая сквозь зубы, чуть раздвигает ноги, обхватывая Снора за шею.

\- Не сейчас, - шепчет Снор, продолжая ласкать землянина – и два слоя ткани делают ощущения его болезненно-острыми; желание растет в геометрической прогрессии, ноги позорно слабеют.

Глаза Снора, огромные и потемневшие от возбуждения, не отрываются от лица Максима.

\- Слишком много дел, мальчик, слишком…  
\- И вы оставите меня… так?! – потом Каммереру будет стыдно за этот умоляющий тон и за выгибающееся бесстыдно тело.  
\- Как же я смогу, - насмешливо отзывается Эйл, но лицо его и взгляд все так же серьезны, а рука становится все более требовательной и бесцеремонной. – Конечно же, не смогу… Обопрись на стол, Биг Баг.

И Максим повинуется, поворачивается к Эйлу спиной, вцепляется пальцами в края столешницы, бесстыдно прогибая спину; Снор уверенно расправляется с застежкой его брюк; воздух кабинета приятно холодит разгоряченную кожу.   
Эйл спускает его брюки до самых лодыжек; поднимаясь с колен, ведет языком по обнажившемуся бедру, щекой прижимается к голым ягодицам; поднимается и торопливо расстегивает ширинку.

\- На сей раз придется действовать быстро, - хрипло предупреждает он.

И вдруг звонко шлепает ладонью по бесстыдно выставленной на обозрение заднице.

\- Да, - нетерпеливо дергается Максим. – Да, Эйл, да…

Он совсем не против, чтобы любовник сделал больно. Совершенно не…

 

***  
«Злопамятен и мстителен наш Одд» - до какой степени слова эти соответствуют действительности, Максим понял, когда, вернувшись в свою убогую квартирку, обнаружил под дверью Виэ, дрожащую, бледную, как смерть, в запахнутом кое-как коричневом пальто и домашних тапочках – изначально белых.

Хуже всего были ее глаза – абсолютно сухие глаза перепуганного ребенка, с которым поступили очень, очень плохо.

Насколько плохо Одд поступил с Виэ, стало понятно только в так называемой прихожей: под пальто девушка оказалась почти голой – обрывки того, что было коротким домашним халатиком, не могли скрыть ни синяков, ни полукруглых следов от укусов, ни подсохшей уже крови, размазанной по тонким белым бедрам.

Максим остолбенел в первую секунду; однако все же догадался отвести ее в ванную. Ураганом метнулся в комнату, достал из шкафа чистое полотенце и одну из своих рубашек. Дверь в ванную оставил чуть приоткрытой, вслушиваясь настороженно в шум воды и судорожные всхлипы.

Когда Виэ вышла к нему, мокрая и молчаливая, он укутал ее в самое теплое одеяло, взял на руки; уже сидя на неудобной койке, устроив девушку на своих коленях, закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь для предстоящего лечения.

Виэ трясло, из горла рвались короткие сухие рыдания, но слез, настоящих слез, все не было.

\- Я шла за тобой, - заговорила она, и голос ее звучал словно издалека.

Как будто только часть ее присутствовала здесь.

\- Тогда, после праздника, - продолжала Виэ. – Я не стала бы навязываться, честно, не стала бы; мне просто приятно было бы знать, где ты живешь.

Каммерер погладил мокрые спутанные волосы, ожидая продолжения.  
Если честно – он просто не знал, что ей сказать.  
Потому оставалось слушать, умирая от отвращения и выжигающей изнутри ненависти.

 

…Она всего лишь вспоминала тот день: и свежий ветер, и веселых людей, и нестройное, но душевное пение рыбаков, и вкус блинов с икрой… Вспоминала, улыбаясь застенчивой светлой улыбкой, разглядывая восторженно желтые камушки подаренного браслета; в маленькой кухоньке ждал остывающий чай, мирно тикали настенные часы.

А потом появился Одд.  
Ворвался, чуть не снеся с петель двери, увидел браслет, и улыбку ее, и мечтательный взгляд – и окончательно превратился в отвратительное, безжалостное чудовище.

Он позволял себе многое – точнее, мог делать с нею все, что душа пожелает; и делал, наслаждаясь ее унижением; и научил даже получать удовольствие от своих мерзких игр; но никогда еще, ни разу – даже в тот день, когда обнаружил, что она принимает волшебные таблетки, даже когда призналась она, что последний «клиент» был нежен и внимателен и сделал ей очень приятно – даже тогда он не бил ее.

Вырвал браслет из ослабевших рук, рванул, рыча, тонкую проволоку, швырнул в лицо горсть камней. Подскочил, размахиваясь – и щеку обожгло болью, перед глазами заплясали золотые искры; а он бил и бил, снова и снова; Виэ подумала уже, что вот так он и будет бить, пока голова ее не треснет; но следующая пощечина оказалась последней.

Он стоял над ней, дыша часто и сипло, и губы его кривились в ужаснейшей ухмылке, и казалось перепуганной девушке, что вместо нормальных человеческих зубов растут из его десен самые настоящие клыки, как у дикого зверя.

Она осмелилась поднять голову и заглянуть в его глаза – и чуть не потеряла сознание от ужаса.

А потом он начал говорить…

Слова его били куда больней пощечин, и сердце Виэ билось часто-часто, и в глазах потемнело; а Одд все говорил: о том, как он жалеет, что поверил ей, проклятой шлюхе; о том, что место ее, конечно же, в борделе для солдат – и он, Ифр, позаботится о том, чтобы она оказалось там, где ей быть надлежало с самого начала; о том, что отдаст ее сперва своему Инну, который не особо скрывал грязное свое вожделение; и какое удовольствие он получит, глядя, как Инн станет трахать ее во всех возможных позах; а потом, когда верный сержант насытится, пригласит других своих мальчиков; а когда ее, подстилку неблагодарную, отымеет хорошенько все его ведомство, вышвырнет ко всем чертям на улицу… Нет, лучше он заставит ее работать каждую ночь, и клиентов у нее будет столько, что она взвоет, и приползет к Одду, и будет ботинки его вылизывать, моля о прощении.

Виэ прижала дрожащие руки к груди, не в силах отвести взгляд от безумных его глаз, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука; только и могла она, что еле-еле мотать головой и шептать без голоса «нет, нет, не надо»; а Ифр не умолкал, рисуя пред нею все новые и новые кошмарные варианты ближайшего ее будущего.

Она все-таки сумела пошевелиться, и попыталась сползти с постели – боги знают, зачем, она совершенно не понимала, что делает; и рука ее случайно наткнулась на один из желтых камней, и совершенно бездумно она сжала жалкое напоминание о недолгом своем счастье в ладошке; Одд увидел – он вообще все и всегда видел.

\- С-сука, - сказал он совершенно спокойным голосом. – Лживая сука.

И, протянув руку, схватил ее за волосы, привычно наматывая на руку, склоняясь к ней, почти вплотную приблизив перекошенное лицо к лицу Виэ.

\- А знаешь ли ты, подстилка моя ненаглядная, что твой распрекрасный Биг Баг мало чем от тебя отличается? Да, милая, да – не секрет, что он радостно подставляет свою задницу нашему драгоценному Второму помощнику, недоноску Эйлу; и знаешь что? Думаю, наличие большого и толстого члена в заднице доставляет мальчишке ог-ром-ное удовольствие. Можно сказать, запредельное.

Виэ дернулась инстинктивно, пытаясь освободиться от болезненного захвата; и лучше бы ей сидеть смирно, потому что Ифр воспринял эту робкую попытку спастись как признание вины.

\- Вот как? – проговорил он совершенно медовым голосом, и Виэ подавилась рвущимся из горла отчаянным криком. – Не веришь, значит? Не веришь мне, шлюха?

Еще раз дернув девушку за волосы – с такой силой, что ей показалось, будто сейчас он вырвет их с корнем – Одд разжал пальцы, вцепился в воротничок халатика, вынуждая встать, притянул вплотную, прошептал интимно, почти касаясь омертвевших губ своими:

\- Что ж, придется преподать тебе небольшой урок. Урок доверия, так сказать.

Рванул обеими руками мягкую ткань, развернул спиною к себе, швырнул на кровать, навалился немедленно сверху всем весом, сжав пальцы на шее, вминая лицом в пахнущие чистотой простыни.  
Под щекой оказался еще один камешек из погибшего браслета…

\- Сейчас узнаешь, сучка, что именно чувствует такой милый и такой вежливый Биг Баг, когда его трахают…

Звук расстегивающейся молнии прозвучал громче, чем самый яростный раскат весеннего грома


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Максим сделал для девушки все, что мог.  
Снял физическую боль, смазал лечебной мазью многочисленные свидетельства оддовой скотской ревности, силой влил в нее полную рюмку коньяку (подаренного Снором недели две назад и до сих пор неоткупоренного); настоял на том, чтобы самолично распутать сбившиеся в колтун волосы на ее затылке, действуя аккуратно и ласково. Каждым движением, каждым словом и взглядом пытался он дать ей ощущение безопасности и дружеской, почти братской поддержки.

На руках отнес в постель и сидел рядом, держа Виэ за руку, пока она не уснула.  
Максим понадеялся, что во сне ей не придется вновь пережить кошмар прошедшего вечера.

 

Подоткнув еще раз одеяло, удалился Каммерер в кухню, оставив на всякий случай дверь в комнату приоткрытой.

Заварил крепчайшего кофе и, подумав немного, щедро плеснул в чашку коньяку.

Дальнейшая линия поведения была предельно ясна; и циничная часть его существа уверяла, что все случилось очень кстати, теперь дело лишь за тем, чтобы убедить Виэ Беек вернуться к Одду.

В том, что убедить ее удастся, Максим почти не сомневался.

Следовало лишь продумать предстоящий разговор.

«Девочка явно влюбилась в тебя, - нашептывал в глубине сознания холодный голос внутреннего циника. – И на все будет готова, если подарить ей немного тепла и ласки; она молода и красива, так что это может быть даже приятно…»

\- Нет, - сказал Максим вслух, сжав ручку чашки свое с такой силой, что оторвал ее, до крови изрезав два пальца. – Не настолько я еще оскотинился, чтобы… После того, как Одд… Достаточно выпало на ее долю унижений; а если все получится… Массаракш, так я курить начну, или что-нибудь похуже!

 

Значит, придется убеждать словом – не раскрывая, конечно же, всей правды, но и не слишком путаясь во вранье; и найти для нее безопасное убежище на тот случай, если она все же откажется; а потом насесть на Фанка, переправить Виэ на континент – Максим уверен был, что Рудольф позаботится о девушке, не бросит на произвол судьбы.

Чем дальше Виэ окажется от Ифра Одда, тем для нее будет лучше…

Кстати, о «похуже» - девочка принимает «таблеточки», явно наркотического свойства; Максим прослушал в свое время целую лекцию в исполнении Рудольфа, и знал в теории, как снять зависимость – Сикорски лично разработал методику, и несколько раз успешно применил на практике - но Каммерер не уверен был, что у него получится, как надо.

«Попытка – не пытка», - насмешливо фыркнул чуть присмиревший циник.

И Максим не мог не согласиться с этим утверждением.

Заглянул в комнату: Виэ спала, свернувшись калачиком, дыхание ее было ровным и глубоким.

Каммерер сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, размял пальцы.  
Света из кухни вполне достаточно, и даже не придется слишком беспокоить ее.

«Свет Мировой, надеюсь, получится».

***  
Высокая и худая, как палка Анни Одд чопорно кивнула служанке, разливающей чай.  
Вышколенная девица немедленно отставила дымящийся чайничек на край стола и бесшумно испарилась.

Мрачный Ифр Одд проводил девицу тяжелым взглядом.

Ее он, помнится, тоже успел в свое время оприходовать – пока законная супруга наводила в своем будуаре красоту (по мнению Одда, никакая косметика не могла сделать эту «мумию» хоть немного привлекательной), Ифр зажал девку в закутке под лестницей и, задравши строгое черное платье, вставил, что называется, от души. На протяжении торопливого соития молоденькая шлюшка нервно хихикала, но подмахивала весьма старательно.

Сегодня, впрочем, ему было не до случайных потаскушек; ежемесячный визит в дом супруги был приурочен к приезду единственного сына, по которому Одд успел уже соскучиться.

Радость предстоящей встречи омрачали воспоминания о вчерашней вспышке безумия и похоти.  
К счастью для Виэ, Ифр ушел из ее дома почти сразу после того, как кончил в горячую пульсирующую тесноту ее тела.   
Кажется, она опять отключилась – немудрено, впрочем. Он прекрасно видел кровь на ее белой коже и на собственном члене.  
И убрался оттуда, практически сбежал, понимая, что еще немного – и он попросту придушит ее собственными руками.

Насилие, совершенное над Виэ, лишь отчасти погасило клокочущую в груди ярость.  
От остатков ее Одд избавился в хорошо известном его ведомству подпольном борделе, заказав сразу двух проституток и оплатив время до самого утра.

 

Теперь же его мучило нечто вроде беспокойства: смыв с себя запах шлюх и разврата, он первым делом позвонил консьержу в доме Виэ. Старикан, больше всего на свете обожающий следить за жильцами, доложил, что мамзель выбежала на улицу буквально через десять минут после Одда, в совершенно диком виде, и до сих пор не возвращалась.

«Где же носит тебя, Виэ? – думал Ифр, вежливо кивая супруге и совершенно не вслушиваясь в ее слова. – С кем же ты коротала ночь, милая моя? «Прекрасный принц» весь вечер провел со своим любовником; ночь, надо полагать, тоже… Ах, Виэ, лучше бы тебе вернуться домой как можно скорей; я опять начинаю сердиться, Виэ...»

Мысль о том, что ее могли убить – мало ли шляется по ночам уродов, до сих пор не попавших в поле зрения Внутренней Безопасности – Одд гнал от себя с упрямством сродни ослиному.

«Жизнь Виэ в моих руках; так было, есть и будет; а если кто-нибудь осмелиться посягнуть на мою собственность… Помилуйте, боги, его обреченную душу».

\- Ифр, дорогой, - в монотонном голосе Анни прорезались нотки легчайшей обиды. – Ты слушаешь меня?

Усилием воли Одд сосредоточился на законной второй половине.

\- Конечно, дорогая Анни, - отозвался он снисходительно. – Ни одно твое слово не минует мои скромные уши. Но где же Фри, он опаздывает уже на двадцать минут…

\- Увы, наследник фамилии не отличается пунктуальностью; ума не приложу, от кого в нем это?

\- Увы, - в тон ей ответил Одд, - сие мне неизвестно. Однако же, меня ждут в отделе, а я все же хотел повидаться с мальчиком.

\- В отделе или в чьей-то мягкой постельке? – поинтересовалась Анни язвительно.

Одд посмотрел пристально в худое некрасивое лицо супруги и в очередной раз изумился, как это у двух таких страшилищ получился настолько красивый ребенок. Ибо Фри Одд еще в младших классах средней школы отбоя не имел от девочек; сейчас же ему достаточно было любую пальцем поманить…

В тускло-серых глазах жены не разглядел Одд ничего, кроме жадного любопытства.  
Что делать, слухи разбегаются, как тараканы…

\- Возможно, и там, - ответил он холодно. – И не хотелось бы заставлять девушку томиться в ожидании; впрочем, если ты желаешь, чтобы я немного согрел твою постельку…

Анни позеленела и поджала тонкие губы.

\- Благодарю покорно, дорогой – в ней и без твоего присутствия достаточно тепло.

\- Еще бы, - цинично усмехнулся Одд. – Шофер твой совершенно не настроен потерять непыльную, в общем-то, работенку; от души сочувствую парнишке…

\- Скотина, - гордо фыркнула Анни Одд. – Сам не способен удовлетворить женщину, а…

\- Способен, милая, - перебил Ифр с легкой угрозой. – Не представляешь даже, насколько способен…

Она раскрыла ярко-накрашенный свой рот; судя по вытянувшемуся лицу, собралась изречь какую-то едкую колкость, и Одд оскалился, готовясь уже дать отпор глупой бабе; к счастью, разгорающийся семейный скандал был прерван появлением того, кого оба опостылевших друг другу супруга ждали с нетерпением.

\- Мама, отец, - улыбаясь и тряхнув светлой челкой, к столу приблизился молодой Фри Одд. – Опять грызете друг дружку, и не надоест вам?

\- Это ведь так увлекательно, сынок, - Анни поднялась, дабы заключить сына в объятия. – И потом, твоего папеньку нужно постоянно держать в тонусе, иначе он потеряет смысл жизни…

«Не дождешься, старая перечница, - злобно подумал Одд, поднимаясь тоже. – В моей жизни смысла столько, что тебе и не снилось, дорогая. А, когда я увижу свою непокорную Виэ – реальность заиграет всеми красками; и тебе с твоим прыщавым водителем такое не снилось…»

***  
Виэ согласилась.

Не обошлось без нового приступа дрожи и сухих рыданий без слез; прижав ко рту тонкие пальцы, зажмурив глаза, девушка шептала, как заведенная «Не вернусь, лучше умру под забором, не вернусь к нему, нет»; Максим же, ненавидя себя и весь Саракш заодно, убеждал тихим спокойным голосом, снова и снова рассказывал сочиненную за ночь легенду, где правда перемешана была с ложью; заставлял себя смотреть в ее потерянное бледное лицо, повторяя мысленно «Вот он я, весь как на ладони перед тобой; и сейчас ты вполне можешь погубить меня, я в твоей власти»; уверял, что спрячет ее, надежно спрячет от Одда, если только она поможет ему, просил прощения и без тени лицемерия повторял, каким же подонком чувствует себя сейчас.

Она все-таки согласилась.  
Всхлипнула сдавленно и горько, сжала тонкие пальцы в кулачок и посмотрела прямо в глаза Каммереру; и ему захотелось взять пистолет и пустить пулю в собственный глупый лоб.

\- Хорошо, Биг Баг, - сказала она. – Хорошо; раз это поможет мне освободиться от него – я сделаю. И… если вдруг у меня не хватит смелости, если он… Я не выдам тебя, ни за что не выдам.   
\- Виэ…  
\- Я не очень храбрая, - продолжала она совершенно несчастным голосом. – Иначе не терпела бы его столько времени; но сейчас у меня хватит храбрости, я чувствую.  
\- Виэ, ты…  
\- Не нужно, Биг Баг, - перебила она. – Слова только мешают; а я уже решила. Только… позволь еще немного побыть здесь; мне нужно подумать, что я скажу Ифру, когда вернусь… туда.

***  
\- Проходи, Эйл, присаживайся. Покалякаем о делах наших скорбных.  
\- Благодарю, Визр. Как твое колено?  
\- Как всегда по весне – ноет, массаракш. Как и каждый чертов шрам на моем теле. Однако, - собеседник Снора прищурился и сжал высохшими пальцами подлокотник своего кресла, - для воина только в радость, когда начинают ныть старые раны. Не дает позабыть о высоком предназначении завоевателя, ты согласен, мой старый боевой товарищ?  
\- Мой ответ тебе известен, - отозвался Эйл абсолютно спокойно.  
\- «Сейчас и всегда», - медленно кивнул мужчина, воспринимающий терзающую его стареющее тело боль как особое расположение богов. – Помню еще тот день, когда произнес ты эти слова впервые: субмарину нашу задело вражеской торпедой, и, если б не ты, идиот-капитан совершенно точно потопил бы нас всех.  
\- Но ты взял ситуацию под контроль, - Снор помнил тот день так отчетливо, как будто все случилось вчера. – И команда была на твоей стороне.  
\- Но чертов старикашка не желал добровольно сдать полномочия, - собеседник противно захихикал. – И схватился за пистолет; и его пуля чуть не достала меня, если бы ты…  
\- …не бросился вперед и не прикрыл тебя своим чахлым телом, - Эйл не позволил себе поморщиться – учитывая перемены, произошедшие за последние годы с Адмиралом, подобное было чревато. – Потому что ты был прав, а капитан спятил.  
\- И, истекая кровью на руках моих бравых парней, ты сказал… Когда с капитаном было кончено, и я пришел проверить, что с тобою.  
\- Сказал, что думал, Визр. И с тех пор всегда и везде следовал за тобой.

На ученьях и в бою, на суше и в океане, на боевых судах и в казенных кабинетах.  
И, когда будущий Адмирал попал под суд за свое самоуправство, Эйл Снор смело встал рядом с тем, кого признал своим капитаном. И приговор они получили один на двоих. Прочие участники «бунта» отделались мягким наказанием; они же получили понижение в званиях и год исправительных работ как зачинщики.   
Как будто, если бы их субмарина сгинула в пучинах океана, кому-то стало бы легче.

И был долгий путь наверх: история взлетов, падений, интриг и борьбы; история, достойная древней саги наподобие тех, что воспевали подвиги древних морских витязей, наводивших в древности ужас на северные берега соседнего континента.

Эйл был рядом. Даже когда Визр устроил всеимперскую «чистку». Даже когда начала потихоньку сходить с ума, видя во всех приближенных врагов и заговорщиков. Даже когда начал подготовку к совершенно не нужной никому войне с соседями.

Эйл Снор не желал этой войны, но Адмирала было не остановить.  
С маниакальным упорством параноика он отдавал все новые и новые приказы, создавал секретные ведомства, задачей которых была исключительно разработка планов и планов; регулярные учения ВМФ все больше напоминали реальные сражения, Внутренняя безопасность все больше наглела.

Адмирал, бывший когда-то блестящим стратегом, харизматичнейшим лидером, сумевшим повести за собой миллионы, постепенно превращался в сумасшедшего злобного старикашку, возбужденно потирающего покрытые пигментными пятнами ладошки в предвкушении очередной кровавой резни, а пережившие очередную чистку лизоблюды подпевали безумцу подобострастно-блеющим хором.

Все что мог Эйл – хоть немного оттянуть готовящуюся бойню.  
Действовал аккуратно и расчетливо, приводил железобетонные аргументы, подкрепленные цифрами, сумел надолго затормозить разработку нового оружия, должного, по задумке Адмирала, превзойти по своей мощи «ядерную смерть»; всегда оставался спокойным и собранным, ни разу не дрогнув перед человеком, с которым пройдено было столь многое, и от которого почти ничего уже не осталось.

 

\- Я помню, - вкрадчиво проговорил Адмирал.

Пальцы его, сжимающие деревянный подлокотник, побелели от напряжения.

\- Но, друг мой Эйл, времена меняются.

В глазах его, когда-то серых, как осеннее небо, а теперь словно полинявших, загорелся настороженно-злобный огонек.

\- Времена и люди, - продолжал мужчина, и в голосе его постепенно прорезались подозрительные нотки. – Даже вернейшим из верных нельзя доверять, Эйл.  
\- Верность проверяется лишь временем, - отозвался Снор все так же спокойно, хотя внутри напрягся, готовясь «погасить» очередной приступ паранойи.  
\- Не всегда, друг мой, не всегда, - голос Адмирала понизился до шепота. – И самый надежный способен на предательство. Скажи-ка, Эйл, откуда в твоем Отделе взялись шпионы с континента? Под самым твоим носом, Эйл Снор! А может быть…

Адмирал шипел, как змея, и сумасшедший блеск в его глазах становился все более злобным.

-…ты самолично пригрел эту тварь под своим крылышком? 

«Сволочь Одд, - устало подумал Снор. – Совершенно не ко времени со своим «неводом»…»

\- …и эти ваши разработки! Где результат? Нет результата! Миллионы на ветер – а, может быть, на секретные счета моих врагов? Все для тварей с континента? Все для заговорщиков, который спят и видят, как извести меня?!

Лицо Визра – тонкая испещренная морщинами кожа, туго обтягивающая кости черепа – наливалось багрянцем, по лбу катились капли пота, глубоко запавшие глаза, казалось, вот-вот вылезут из орбит.

«Если бы тебя сейчас хватил удар, это пошло бы стране только на пользу. Что же сталось с тобою, единственный мой товарищ… И ведь знаешь, понимаешь где-то в глубине своего больного сознания, что я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, не смогу поднять на тебя руку. Но как же, как же страшно думать о той пропасти, в которую ты так усиленно толкаешь Империю…»

Адмирал приподнялся в кресле, опираясь на подлокотники обеими руками, брызжа слюной, выкрикивая проклятия, выдвигая предположения одно безумней другого.

Находящаяся за дверью охрана благоразумно в кабинет не совалась.  
Знали, что, как только Адмирал слегка утихомирится, Эйл Снор приведет его в норму. Насколько подобное вообще возможно при данных обстоятельствах.

***  
В дверь Виэ Беек позвонили ровно через пять минут после того, как она переступила порог квартиры, которую так и не научилась считать домом.

Неулыбчивый молодой человек в гражданском попытался приказать ей следовать за ним, но девушка, собрав в кулак всю свою волю, ответила, что никуда не поедет, пока не приведет себя в надлежащий вид.

Биг Баг вызвал ей такси; ту одежду, в которой она, перепуганная, явилась к нему среди ночи, без сожалений решили выбросить; сейчас на ней была рубашка, в которой она мирно спала, кое-как укороченные мужские брюки, затянутые на талии широким кожаным ремнем и все те же тапочки.  
Биг Баг не рискнул оставить ее в одиночестве, но и отправить назад голой тоже не мог.

Итак, ей нужно было переодеться; к тому же, стоило убрать простыни с засохшими на них бурыми полосками и каплями – чем и занялся неулыбчивый молодой человек, повинуясь неожиданно надменному приказанию мамзель Беек.

Сама она ненадолго заперлась в ванной, где некоторое время просто стояла, прижавшись лбом к холодному зеркалу; рубашка еще хранила запах Биг Бага, и запах этот словно придавал ей мужества.

Открыв горячую воду, Виэ расстегнула ремень (штаны свободно соскользнули с узких бедер), сделала глубокий вдох и открыла шкафчик, в котором…

Неожиданно сам вид флакончика с «волшебными таблетками» вызвал почти физическое отвращение.

Брезгливо взяв его двумя пальцами, Виэ поддела ногтем пробку, скривилась, заглянувши внутрь, и недрогнувшей рукой перевернула флакончик над сливным отверстием.  
Наблюдая, как белые кружочки, постепенно растворяясь, исчезают в таинственной темноте сливных труб, Виэ Беек испытала странное мрачно-веселое удовлетворение.

\- Никаких больше «золотых туманов», - сказала она, швыряя опустевший флакон в умывальник. – Свободной можно стать только с ясной головой.

 

\- Малышка Виэ! – угрожающе оскалился Одд, стоило неулыбчивому покинуть квартиру начальства. – Неужели это ты, моя непокорная девочка… Или все-таки кающаяся грешница?

Девушка опустила ресницы, позволяя схватить себя за предплечье.

Все существо ее вновь затрепетало при виде господина и мучителя, но Виэ с удивлением поняла, что в страхе этом больше привычки, чем… действительно страха.  
Как будто все это время ее устраивало положение вещей.

Одд меж тем повлек несопротивляющуюся Виэ в центр комнаты; любимое кресло уже стояло у стены – Ифр явно настроен был на небольшое представление.

Что ж, пускай услышит то, что желает услышать. Мысли и желания Виэ недоступны для него. Больше нет.   
Как бы не было ей сейчас страшно – прежней власти над нею он не имеет.

Виэ изо всех сил старалась верить в это.

\- Что ж, дорогая, - промурлыкал Одд, оставив ее стоять перед ним, словно провинившуюся школьницу.

Уселся в кресло, свободно откинувшись на мягкую спинку, положив ногу на ногу.  
Уставился, как обычно.

Виэ заставила себе смотреть в эти глаза.

\- Расскажи-ка мне, как ты провела прошлую ночь. Желательно, в подробностях.  
\- Я была у Биг Бага, - сказала она голосом испуганной девочки.

И, увидев, как темнеет его лицо, поспешно добавила:

\- Он еще ночью хотел отвезти меня назад, но я… Мне было очень страшно, Ифр.

\- Правильно, - отозвался Одд задумчиво. – Говоришь, хотел отвезти..?  
\- Да, Ифр, - кивнула она. – А потом все утро ругал меня за то, что я бегала ночью по городу. И сказал, что я обязательна должна просить у тебя прощения.

Ифр изумленно приоткрыл рот.

\- Вот как…  
\- Да. И он, конечно же, был прав – просто … Ты напугал меня, и я растерялась, ужасно растерялась…  
\- А к этому зачем побежала? Он ведь не по девочкам, забыла?  
\- Разве не может быть у девушки старшего брата… пускай и не по крови?

Одд задумчиво потер подбородок, не сводя с Виэ пронзительного взгляда.

Личико ее, умело подкрашенное, как он любил, излучало лишь вину и смущение; синие глаза блестели влажно и умоляюще.

\- А ярмарка? – все же она гуляла с этим Биг Багом, и обедала, и…

Угасшая было волна ревности вновь начала подниматься в душе.

И Виэ сказала то, что стало ее спасением, единственно правильную в данной ситуации фразу.

Потеребив нервно край шелковой блузки, она закусила губу, на миг потупилась, а затем взглянула в страшные выцветшие глаза:

\- Если бы ты поехал тогда со мной…

Она не успела закончить: Одд откинул голову назад и расхохотался смехом неприятным и лающим.

Виэ все стояла, теребя блузку и глядя на него снизу вверх; звуки, издаваемые этим существом не вызывали ничего, кроме отвращения.  
Даже страх куда-то испарился, пускай и ненадолго; и это было прекрасней любых наркотических грез.

\- Ах, Виэ, - выдохнул Одд, отсмеявшись. – Ах, шлюшка моя… Кто бы мог подумать, что тебе просто не хватает внимания… Ничего, мы это исправим, обещаю. А Биг Баг-то каков!

Девушка изобразила робкую затравленную улыбку – как раз то, что он любил.  
Судя по вновь изменившемуся в лице Одду – удар попал точно в цель.

Глаза его масляно заблестели, верхняя губа чуть приподнялась…

\- Что ж, девочка моя сладкая, - хрипло сказал он. – Думал я тебя наказать, но, вижу, ты и сама поняла, как глупо поступила… Хорошо, очень хорошо…

Одд сменил позу, раздвинул приглашающее ноги.  
У него уже стоял – ну что за ненасытный тип…

\- Жаль, вчера я перегнул палку, придется ждать теперь, пока ты заживешь; но небольшой жест… Так сказать, акт прощения и примирения…

\- Да, Ифр, - ответила Виэ шелковым голоском, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

Он чуть не сорвал ноготь на пальце, торопливо расстегивая ширинку.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Она снова испугалась, когда Одд приказал остаться до утра; и страх, отразившийся в ее глазах, доставил ему еще несколько приятных мгновений.

\- Сказал же – не трону, - фыркнул он, цепко ухватив ее за подбородок, не позволяя отвести взгляд. – Разве что пощупаю немножко; ну да с тебя не убудет, правда?

\- Конечно, - кротко ответила она, и волна ненависти, чистой и незамутненной ненависти к этому самодовольному стареющему подонку смыла подступающий исподволь страх и сопутствующее ему желание сдаться и покорно плыть по течению.

«Черта с два, - зло думала она, снимая блузку. – Черта с два, Ифр Одд; я провела в кошмарном сне почти четыре года, и только ты виноват, что я проснулась; и черта с два я позволю себе опять заснуть. Черта с два, массаракш.»

Одд все еще сидел в своем кресле – со спущенными штанами, выставив на обозрение бледный волосатый живот и опавший член – и пялился на раздевающуюся Виэ взглядом сытым и затуманенным.

 

Под одеялом он лениво ощупал ее маленькие крепкие груди, по-хозяйски провел потной ладонью по бедру, погладил небрежно между ног, не пытаясь вызвать возбуждение, зевнул широко и пробормотал:

\- Ничего, детка, оклемаешься – обязательно повторим. Тебе понравится на этот раз, обещаю…

 

Тело ее напряглось, как натянутая струна; зажмурив глаза и сжав кулачки, она все повторяла и повторяла про себя «Не будет, не будет, не будет больше» - до тех пор, пока прижавшийся к ней сзади Одд не захрапел, так и не убрав руку с ее покрывшегося мурашками бедра.

 

Ей понадобилось еще около получаса, чтобы набраться мужества.

Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить ненавистное существо рядом, Виэ выскользнула из-под одеяла и на цыпочках покинула спальню.

В квартире Одда было холодно, но она не рискнула разыскивать в потемках халат.

Она надеялась только, что дело ее не займет много времени – слишком жутко было представлять, что сделает Одд, если застанет ее в своем кабинете.

 

То, что нужно было Биг Багу, обнаружилось на столе, под прозрачной пластиковой папкой.

Прямо под окном оддова кабинета ровно светил уличный фонарь, и в свете его Виэ разглядела написанное угловатым почерком Ифра слово «Невод».

 

Надев через голову цепочку и поежившись от соприкосновения холодного металла с кожей, Виэ очень осторожно заглянула в самый верхний ящик письменного стола. К счастью, ручка и толстый блокнот лежали на самом видном месте.

Переписывать все, что обнаружилось в папке «Невод» Виэ не рискнула, торопливо записав лишь несколько имен и фамилий. Вырвала исписанный листок, вздрогнув при звуке рвущейся бумаги, положила блокнот и ручку на место, закрыла папку и, негромко стуча зубами, исчезла из пустого темного кабинета, сжимая в одной руке сложенную вдвое страничку из блокнота, а другой прижимая к груди холодный пластиковый прямоугольник, свисавший с цепочки словно языческий талисман.

Уже в коридоре ее настиг недовольный и чуть настороженный возглас:

\- Виэ?!

\- Я здесь, - отозвалась она, торопливо пряча добычу в свою сумочку, оставленную под вешалкой, и стараясь, чтобы голос ее звучал ровно. – Замучила жажда. Принести и тебе воды?

\- Обойдусь, - буркнул из глубин спальни Одд. – Не возись там долго – я замерз.

 

Когда она вернулась в спальню с наспех наполненным стаканом, Ифр Одд вновь храпел, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, на которой не так давно лежала без сна Виэ Беек.

***  
Украденный Виэ пропуск уже был «в работе», и «специалист» клялся всеми богами, что сделает необходимое еще до ужина.

Когда девушка передавала ему то, что вынесла утром из логова Одда, рука ее заметно дрожала, но во взгляде читалась несвойственная ей доселе решимость, и подбородок был упрямо вздернут.

\- Постарайся все же сделать так, чтобы я вернула это еще сегодня, - попросила Виэ. – Допоздна он будет занят на службе, а вечером я его… отвлеку.

\- Прошу тебя, будь осторожна, - выпалил он, понимая всю абсурдность данного предупреждения.

Он уже втянул Виэ в эти игры, и то, что она осознавала, какая опасность грозит ей в случае разоблачения, не снимало с него ни вины, ни ответственности.

\- Я поняла одну вещь, - медленно сказала она, как будто прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. – Поздновато – но лучше поздно, чем никогда. И потому, что все-таки поняла… то, что я делаю, я делаю не только для тебя, Биг Баг.  
\- Я не прощу себе, если он…  
\- Знаешь, если он догадается, я сделаю так, чтобы он убил меня, - лицо ее было задумчивым и очень взрослым, а еще – удивительно красивым.

Как будто случившийся кошмар и последовавшее за ним решение разбудило в ней нечто, доселе похороненное в самой глубине ее существа.

\- Я не хочу умирать, Биг Баг, - продолжала Виэ Беек, заново рожденная той страшной ночью. – Напротив, сейчас я хочу жить куда больше, чем хотела последние годы. Но теперь я предпочту смерть его… «покровительству».

***  
Одд положил трубку и задумчиво потер подбородок.

Оден ударился в панику: ему, видите ли, показалось подозрительным, что его вдруг перевели в канцелярию, да еще загрузили работой по самое «не могу»; да еще и вежливый молодой человек в строгом костюме и с цепкими глазами ненавязчиво маячил неподалеку – из этого доносчик Одда сделал вывод, что его раскрыли, и «ликвидация» не за горами.

Даже если Оден прав – что ж, свою задачу он выполнил; к тому же, информатор из него был не очень. Совершенная тряпка. И на удочку Ифра попался на удивление легко, испугавшись за свою никчемную шкуру.

Впрочем…   
Нет, решил Одд после некоторых раздумий, слишком этот Риг труслив; одно дело «слить» немного информации, а другое…  
А вот чтобы он не «слил» душке-Эйлу ничего лишнего, следовало, пожалуй, принять кой-какие меры.  
К счастью, кроме Одена удалось внедрить в ведомство Снора еще одного человечка. Который не подведет.

Операция «Невод» почти вошла в решающую стадию, и никак нельзя было допустить, чтобы все сорвалось из-за одного презренного труса.

Первый ход – подбросить информацию старому параноику – не увенчался немедленным успехом; впрочем, на это Одд рассчитывал мало. Но в том, что в мятущуюся душу обличенного властью безумца удалось заронить зерна сомнения, Ифр Одд не сомневался.

И, пожалуй, пришло время подключать к делу милого мальчика Биг Бага.  
И сработать нужно очень, очень аккуратно…  
Чтоб до последней минуты Снор ни о чем не догадался.

***  
\- Оден почти год работает на твоего шефа, - буднично сообщил Эйл, не отрываясь от изучения очередных документов. – Признался сразу же, не пришлось даже применять особые методы воздействия.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Максим.

Слишком много он знал об «особых методах» - спасибо все тому же Одду – потому, услышав, что на сей раз Эйл обошелся без подобного, испытал ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

\- Думаю, Одд постарается его ликвидировать, - продолжал Снор, шурша бумагами. – Впрочем, к Ригу приставлен человечек; уверен, еще до утра мы узнаем нечто… интересное.

\- Надеюсь, - коротко кивнул Каммерер. – Эйл, позвольте мне сегодня ночевать дома.

Снор отложил документы в сторону и поднял голову, пригвоздив землянина к месту нечитаемым взглядом.

Максим нервничал, внешне оставаясь абсолютно спокойным.  
Пора было отправляться в условленное место за пропусками – подлинным и искусно подделанным; пора было отправлять Виэ обратно в руки Одда, надеясь, что старый лис еще не хватился пропажи…

\- Я… устал, - брякнул он, не в силах выдержать затянувшегося молчания.

Эйл еще немного поиграл с Максимом в гляделки; тряхнул головой, покосился на свои бумаги:

\- Что ж, отдыхай, Биг Баг. Увидимся завтра.  
\- Да, Эйл.

Повинуясь иррациональному импульсу, Каммерер подошел к столу Снора и, чуть помедлив, поцеловал того в изуродованную шрамом скулу.  
Отчего-то вышло неловко – как будто раньше он никогда не целовался.  
Краска прилила к щекам; ругая себя за глупый порыв, Максим начал отстраняться – но был остановлен крепкой рукой, слегка надавившей на затылок.  
Этот поцелуй не был ни неловким, ни торопливым.

\- Отдыхай, - прошептал Эйл, проводя пальцем по пылающей щеке землянина. – Кто знает, будет ли у нас время на отдых… в ближайшие дни.

«Вряд ли», - мрачно подумал Максим, покидая кабинет почти нелюбимого любовника.

***  
Высокий сутулый человек в сером комбинезоне неторопливо двигался по коридору, толкая перед собой устрашающего вида конструкцию. Сбоку конструкции прикреплено было большой пластиковое ведро, две металлические палки гордо торчали из специально для них изготовленных отверстий. И человек в сером, и конструкция, казалось, насквозь были пропитаны душным запахом дезинфицирующего раствора на основе хлорки.

На груди человека болтался пластиковый прямоугольник.  
«Фолки Спен, уборщик второй категории» - гласила надпись на бейдже.

Озабоченно снующие по коридорам люди в белых халатах не обращали на человека ни малейшего внимания. Разве что сморщит кто-нибудь нос, учуяв неистребляемое амбре дезинфекции…

Негромко насвистывая, человек в сером неспешно продолжал свой путь.

 

\- Я сделал, как вы велели, - ныл Риг Оден, униженно глядя на молодого человека в строгом черном костюме. – Вы ведь не убьете меня, правда? Я буду сотрудничать, клянусь, я все скажу, я…

Сотрудник службы безопасности Отдела ВМТ лишь презрительно сжал губы, наблюдая за жалкими ужимками этой человеческой развалины.  
Приказа о ликвидации этого слизняка пока не поступало – и человек в черном намерен был строго придерживаться данных ему инструкций.   
Хотя мысль о том, чтобы прекратить отвратительный балаган, а заодно и страдания трясущегося и всхлипывающего предателя, выглядела ну очень соблазнительной.

\- Оставайтесь на своем месте, - повторил он в тысячный, наверное, раз. – Вплоть до особых указаний.

Риг Оден – отвратительно толстый, напоминающий огромную склизкую жабу – опустил бегающие глазки и полез в карман за носовым платком.

Несмотря на царившую в помещении приятную прохладу, пот с него лился в три ручья.

***  
\- Готов твой заказ. В лучшем виде.

Седой морщинистый человек ощерился, протягивая Максиму оба пропуска.  
Поддельный и вправду ничем не отличался от настоящего – только имя значилось совсем другое.

\- Спасибо, Спрут, - кивнул Каммерер, пряча «заказ» во внутренний карман куртки. – Передавай привет Кривому.

\- А передам, - Спрут улыбнулся, сверкнув золотой коронкой. – И племяшу его тож.

Старик подмигнул.

\- Обращайся, паря, если чего.

\- Надеюсь, больше не придется, - прошептал Максим, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся спину немолодого «умельца».

 

***  
\- Будь осторожна, Виэ.  
\- Ты тоже, Биг Баг.

Девушка задумчиво кусала губы, глядя на него исподлобья.

Неожиданно она подалась вперед, обхватила Максима за шею и прижалась щекою к его щеке.

\- Удачи тебе, - прошептала она.

Торопливый влажный поцелуй – и вот она уже стоит у порога, прижимая к боку сумочку, и глаза у нее синие-синие, как летнее небо Земли.

\- Я увезу тебя отсюда, - горячо заверяет Максим. – Так далеко, что никакому Одду не под силу будет найти.

Он почти уже готов рассказать ей оставшуюся часть правды.  
Жаль, времени уже не осталось.

\- Я верю тебе, Биг Баг, - просто отвечает Виэ Беек. – Даже если обманешь потом – все равно…

После ее ухода Максим идет на кухню и долгих десять минут играет в гляделки с бутылкой коньяка.

***  
В дверь постучали.

Молодой человек в черном с некоторым облегчением покинул свой пост у стены – слишком близко от истекающего потом Одена. Дышать невозможно из-за этой вони…

Впрочем, аромат, исходящий от пришельца, был немногим лучше.

\- Уборка помещений, - бодро протараторил человек в сером, нахально толкая вперед конструкцию с пластиковым ведром.

Под натиском уборочной техники «черный» вынужден был отступить.

\- Быстрей давай, - холодно велел он «серому», занимая стратегическую позицию подальше от предателя – но так, чтобы в поле его зрения оставались оба мерзко пахнущих типа.

\- Не вопрос, начальник, - оскалился уборщик, отбрасывая крышку конструкции. – Только пыль смахну…

Продолжая улыбаться серьезному молодому человеку, «серый» запустил правую руку в чрево конструкции.

-… и всего делов! – закончил он, направляя на Одена пистолет с глушителем и нажимая на курок.

К счастью для позеленевшей от ужаса жертвы, реакция у парня в костюме была превосходной.

Пуля просвистела в нескольких миллиметрах от уха предателя, застрявши в стене у него за спиной.

Пока «черный», несколько удивляясь внезапному профессионализму противника, пытался повалить «серого» на пол, Риг Оден хватал воздух широко открытым ртом и хватался за сердце.

Простой уборщик владел приемами, коим обучают в специальных закрытых школах, из которых выходят потом офицеры спецслужб и идеальные телохранители, потому «черному» пришлось провозиться немного дольше, чем он изначально рассчитывал.

 

Когда невезучий киллер уже лежал на животе, вытирая щекою не слишком стерильный пол и изрыгая из разбитого рта проклятия в адрес «черного», дверь вновь открылась.

\- Отличная работа, Брэн*, - похвалил Эйл Снор, щелкнув пальцами.

За его спиной материализовались двое, похожие на серьезного Брэна, словно родные (в крайнем случае, двоюродные) братья.

\- Служу Империи, - сдержанно отозвался Брэн, поднимаясь с колен и отряхивая идеально выглаженные штаны.

В его ведомстве подхалимаж и подобострастие всегда считались дурным тоном…

 

*Сокращенное Брэндт (меч)

***  
Оделся Максим в строгий серый костюм с галстуком – благо, в фальшивом пропуске значилось «адъютант по особым поручениям», а такие вот «особые» в форме со знаками отличия не нуждались.

Ботинки начистил особенно тщательно.

Прорепетировал перед зеркалом озабоченно-деловой вид серьезного и занятого человека, выполняющего Очень Важную Миссию.  
Но не слишком озабоченный – пожалуй, если позволить себе изобразить немного раздражения, будет самое то.  
Итак, Очень Важная Миссия – но в очень неурочное время; а что делать – служба такая.

Расправил плечи, откашлялся.  
Перебросил через руку серое же пальто сгинувшего в недрах рудольфовых владений Биг Бага.

Дважды проверил, запер ли дверь в квартиру.

Теперь только наведаться в тайник, устроенный в глухом закутке рядом с коморкою дворника…

 

***  
Ифр Одд был не просто доволен – состояние свое он мог бы без тени иронии назвать максимально приближенным к безграничному счастью.

Тщательно подготовленная операция должна была в течение недели принести весьма значительные плоды; ненавистный Снор, не подозревая о том, стоял уже на краю пропасти, свесивши одну ногу в бесконечную пустоту; крошка Виэ совершенно одумалась и искупала вину со всем старанием – не далее как сегодня днем позвонила (сама! Впервые за четыре года!) и неуверенным голосом робкой девочки попросила разрешения и эту ночь провести в его доме.

«Возможно, - думал Одд, расслабленно развалившись на заднем сиденье служебного автомобиля, - я даже устрою моей шлюшке небольшой сюрприз. Она ведь так восхитительно работает ротиком, моя Виэ – и почему же не сделать для нее нечто в том же духе? Так сказать, в знак особого расположения».

Зажмурившись, как сытый кот, Ифр попытался представить себе, какое лицо у нее будет, когда… И как она будет стонать и вскрикивать на всем протяжении его героических усилий.  
Он всегда упивался звуками, которые Виэ издавала в самые, так сказать, сокровенные моменты их общения…

Да, ночь обещала быть весьма насыщенной, а следующий за ней день – поистине судьбоносным.

Одду нужно было лишь дернуть за ниточки, и диковинная машина интриги заскрипит колесиками, приходя в движение. Рассеянные по стране людишки – винтики и шестеренки, загодя смазанные и приведенные в полную готовность, не подозревающие о сложности механизма и о назначении его – послушно придут в движение, повинуясь воле невидимого, но всемогущего Главного механика; скрытые взаимосвязи, припрятанные до поры запасные детали, искусно подогнанные факты и виртуозно примешанная к ним ложь… Все, все пойдет в дело; и очень, очень скоро Ифр Одд получит то, чего столько лет жаждала его тщеславная душонка, так и оставшаяся, в сущности, душою мелкого амбициозного бандита по кличке Хорек.

В этих заросших пылью афоризмах есть все-таки доля истины.

«Власть – самый сильный наркотик» и «Месть – блюдо, которое следует подавать холодным».

***  
Отпустив такси в трех кварталах от нужного места, Каммерер поправил воротник пальто и двинулся вперед по неширокой темной улице ощущая себя очень неуютно из-за кобуры подмышкой.  
Он предпочел бы засунуть дурацкую пукалку за пояс брюк, но «адъютанты по особым поручениям» не опускаются до столь вульгарного способа ношения оружия.

К тому же, в кобуру прекрасно поместилось еще кое-что, раздобытое все через тех же не до конца уничтоженных представителей некогда могучего и почти всевластного «преступного мира».

Это было заключено в пластиковый корпус и являлось в своем роде произведением искусства.

Максим надеялся, что, когда он предъявит бдительной охране пистолет, внимание будет сосредоточено именно на оружии, а не на кожаном чехле для его ношения.

 

***  
Виэ уже ждала на лавочке, что стоит чуть наискосок от подъезда, кутаясь зябко в голубое пальто с ослепительно-белым воротником; отороченные мехом голубые сапожки на высоком каблуке подчеркивали стройность обтянутых нейлоном икр, глаза светились нетерпеливым ожиданием.

Одд чуть слюной не изошелся, увидев, как она грациозно поднимается ему навстречу; а какой-то прыщавый подросток в унылой школьной форме, задумчиво проходящий мимо, застыл на месте и уставился, неприлично открыв рот.

\- Катись к мамаше, сопляк, - фыркнул на мальчишку Одд.

«Хороша», - удовлетворенно проворчал внутренний голос.

Тяжело дыша и негромко порыкивая, он сгреб свою покорную Виэ в охапку.

\- Эту ночь ты нескоро забудешь, - выдохнул он в изрядно замерзшее ушко. – Всеми богами клянусь.

***  
Впоследствии Максим неоднократно спрашивал себя, почему, вместо того чтобы заподозрить неладное и тихо убраться с территории секретного объекта, он, как неопытный дурак, ощутил лишь облегчение от того, что суровые мальчики, встретившие его сразу за высоким бетонным забором, ограничились лишь беглым осмотром.  
С другой стороны, поспешное отступление вряд ли бы что-нибудь изменило…

Пистолет, впрочем, пришлось оставить на проходной. Зато пластиковый сувенир беспрепятственно попал в святая святых отдела ВМТ.

Он чуть было не заблудился в бесконечных коридорах – главным недостатком наглого и незатейливого плана проникновения на объект было полное отсутствие каких-либо планов собственно объекта.

К счастью, выскочивший из бокового коридора задумчивый очкарик рассеянно ткнул узловатым пальцем в нужном направлении, не проявив ни капли любопытства.

Видимо, сработало убеждение, что, раз охрана пропустила – да и спецпропуск на месте…

Кроме странного очкарика Максим больше никого не встретил.

Неудивительно – время все же позднее.

 

Искомая лаборатория была безлюдна.  
Работало только дежурное освещение, из-за чего помещение, заполненное разнообразнейшим научным оборудованием, производило довольно зловещее впечатление.

Землянин бесшумно прикрыл белую дверь и двинулся к ближайшему столу.

Показалось вдруг, что в одном из железных шкафов, стоящих вдоль стены, кто-то шуршит.  
Максим застыл на полушаге, настороженно прислушиваясь, но подозрительный звук не повторился.

\- Возьми себя в руки, - прошептал он строго. – Работать, прогрессор-недоучка…


	9. Chapter 9

***  
\- В спальню, - хрипло велел Одд, с огромной неохотой отпуская Виэ, которую он начал лапать еще в лифте.

Под пальто обнаружилась шелковая блузка с весьма откровенным декольте. И без малейших признаков бюстгальтера.

Ифр чуть в штаны не кончил, пока шарил жадными руками по восхитительно податливому телу.  
Он мог бы отыметь Виэ прямо в прихожей, и рвущийся из штанов член был бы только рад подобному развитию событий; но, прежде чем с головою уйти в наилюбимейшее из развлечений, следовало закончить с текущими делами.

\- У тебя ровно семь минут, чтобы избавиться от тряпок, - почти промурлыкал он; и рокот, идущий из его пересохшего горла, напомнил Виэ ворчание океанских волн за секунду до шторма.

\- Да, Ифр, - ответила она тоном послушной девочки.

И ресницы опустила – пускай думает, что стыдливо.

\- Быстро, - рявкнул он, слегка подтолкнув ее в направлении спальни.

Но успел таки игриво ущипнуть за зад.

Виэ скривилась, пользуясь тем, что сейчас он не видит ее лица.

Затем оглянулась через плечо – пожалуй, не помещает чуть кокетливая улыбка – и внутри у нее все похолодело.

Одд направлялся в кабинет – а Виэ рассчитывала вернуть украденный пропуск на место после того, как эта скотина уснет, удовлетворив свою похоть.

Девушка на секунду зажмурилась, вновь погружаясь в затягивающую темноту привычного страха.

«Биг Баг обещал», - подумала она беспомощно, и мысль эта помогла прийти в чувство.

Опираясь ладонью на стену, она торопливо сняла сапожки – стук каблуков привлек бы внимание Одда – и на цыпочках проследовала за тем, от кого так жаждала освободиться.

***  
У Максима было такое чувство, что вымытый до блеска пол уходит у него из-под ног.

Собранные под крылом Эйла умники могли бы дать фору высокоученым деятелям из ведомства Рудольфа. Очень хорошую фору.

Удивительно, что при наличии подобных изобретений имперские морские пехотинцы до сих пор не шли победным маршем по щербатому асфальту Столицы…

И то, что не сумели уберечь канувшие в Лету земляне – судя по обнаруженным записям, здесь были уже в полушаге от освоения принципа действия; а что тогда может храниться в памяти компьютеров, мрачно взирающих на незваного пришельца темными квадратами погасших мониторов?

Нет, не зря он прихватил свой «сюрприз» - мастерски изготовленную мини-бомбу, мощность которой была эквивалентна заряду одной ракеты «Пустынный гром».

Совершенно невозможно позволить, чтобы они докопались до сути; и он, Максим Каммерер, сделает все, чтобы исследователи Снора нескоро сумели восстановить результаты своих долгих и кропотливых трудов.

Счастье, что людей в здании не осталось – на сей раз призраки погибших в огне не будут тревожить его сновидений…

***  
\- С-сука, - медленно, не до конца еще веря очевидному, прошипел Ифр Одд.

Желание как можно скорей оказаться в постели с горячей покорной женщиной улетучилось со скоростью патрульного катера.

 

…Первым делом он обнаружил не пропажу пропуска, а исчезнувший светлый волос – волос Виэ, суки, предательницы. Простые методы всегда самые верные.

Если волос исчез – значит, кто-то не так давно открывал верхний ящик письменного стола. В квартиру входили только Одд и Виэ.  
Только Одд и…

Вспомнился ее полночный поход «за водой».  
Пока он дремал, страдая от просачивающегося под одеяло ночного холода, эта дрянь шарила в его кабинете. Искала… что, собственно?

Одд обыскал ящик – все на месте, только из блокнота вырвана одна страница. Очень аккуратно вырвана; возможно, Ифр и не заметил бы, если б она знала о нехитрой уловке с волосом и потом прикрепила бы на место сорванного новый.

Так… Папка чуть сдвинута, явно пошарила и в ней; а вот и еще одна пропажа…

\- Тварь, - взвыл он еле слышно, сжимая кулаки, до крови вгоняя ногти в собственную кожу. – Ну подожди у меня, массаракш твою…

Он поднял голову и подавился собственной руганью: Виэ Беек, сука и предательница, шлюха и воровка, стояла в дверном проеме, бледная и напряженная, как загнанный в угол зверек.

\- Убью, - почти на пределе слышимости пообещал Одд, глядя в эти лживые глаза цвета самой синей океанской волны.  
\- Попробуй, - отозвалась она, и хотя голос ее дрожал от страха - пробивались сквозь этот страх жесткие, почти металлические нотки. – Тебе почти удалось за четыре года; но теперь я намерена выжить.  
\- Надейся, - он оскалил желтоватые зубы и пошел на нее, как разбуженный среди зимы горный медведь. – Пока я буду душить тебя этими вот руками… 

Он продемонстрировал ей широкие свои ладони с полукруглыми следами от впившихся ногтей; свежие лунки кровоточили, но Одду было плевать.

\- Но сначала… Сначала я выебу тебя так, что ты пожалеешь о том, что появилась на свет…

Он шел к ней с единственным намерением – уничтожить, растоптать, задавить змею, пригретую на собственной груди; и сейчас ему безразлично было, кто подбил ее на предательство и какие при этом преследовал цели.

Перед глазами скакали кровавые кляксы, в голове шумело, из горла рвался гневно-отчаянный вой, ничего общего не имеющий с человеческой речью.  
При мысли о том, что он сделает с нею перед тем, как позволит испустить последний вздох, Одд снова начал возбуждаться.

Он почти достал ее – успел ухватить за волосы, когда она отвернулась и попыталась сбежать; сдавленный вопль еще звучал райской музыкой в его ушах, а она уже извернулась, дернулась, оставляя в его руке клок светлых волос, и зашипев сквозь зубы, вонзила острый свой локоть прямиком в начавший вновь твердеть член.

Боль была адской. Одда согнуло пополам, вой сменился жалким скулежом, из глаз брызнули слезы.

Сквозь соленый туман он видел, как Виэ несется по коридору – прочь от него, прочь от заслуженного возмездия.

\- Не уйдешь, сука, - всхлипнул он, дыша коротко и рвано, заставляя себя выпрямиться. – Все равно достану, все равно…

Хватаясь за стены, подволакивая ногу, побрел он за ней, как подстреленный, но настырный сторожевой пес за ранившим его грабителем.

\- Стой, - Одд сумел все же совладать с голосом; и сучка застыла посреди коридора, повинуясь вбитым в нее рефлексам.

Бросила панический взгляд через плечо – и сорвалась с места, как будто преследуемая самым страшным демоном преисподней.  
В некотором смысле так оно и было.

Одд остановился на секунду, переводя дух: сучка с перепугу побежала не к входной двери, а в кухню.

Что ж, теперь ей от него никуда не деться…

\- Я иду, - прошептал он, улыбаясь сумасшедшей улыбкой. – Иду к тебе, моя сладкая Виэ…

 

Как выяснилось – слишком поздно для Ифра Одда – Виэ Беек была напугана, но сумела обуздать подступающую панику, и направление своего бегства сменила намеренно.

Но, когда в бок его, словно в кусок свиной вырезки, входил самый большой и самый острый из обитающих в кухне ножей, обрушившееся на него озарение можно было смело отбросить как напрасную трату мыслительного ресурса.

Истекая кровью на полу собственной кухни, он повторял до последней секунды только два слова. «Фри» и «Виэ».

 

Невод порвался. Благодаря воле к жизни, придавшей сил маленькой и слабой с виду рыбке.

***  
Когда в самом сердце секретного объекта рвануло, Максим был уже в нескольких кварталах от эпицентра.  
Тем не менее, уши заложило, а в окнах погруженных в сонную темноту жилых домов задребезжали стекла.

Послышался скрип деревянной рамы, и женский голос с истеричными нотками принялся вопрошать:

\- Что случилось? Люди добрые, что случилось?

Еще одно окно открылось с характерным звуком.

\- Молчи, женщина, - отозвался на причитания весьма недовольный густой бас. – Что случилось – на нашего ума дело; а если нарушение какое, так через пять минут понабежит военных, да наведут порядок.  
\- А если на нас напали? – не успокаивалась женщина.  
\- Тогда молись, дура, - отрезал обладатель баса. – Только тихо – людям с утра на работу.

Вновь хлопнула деревянная рама.  
Женщина еще некоторое время возмущалась хамством и безответственностью некоторых соседей – впрочем, теперь уже громким трагическим шепотом.  
Видимо, разбуженный мужчина вполне мог и явиться к причитающей мадам лично, дабы призвать ее к порядку.

Потом женщина закрыла свое окно, и на улице воцарилась настороженная какая-то тишина.

Максим, на протяжении короткого диалога прижимавшийся спиною к ближайшей кирпичной стене, мысленно согласился с недовольным ворчуном насчет того, что бравые ребята, охраняющие секретный объект, вполне могут организовать преследование подозрительного «адъютанта» - точней, они просто обязаны прочесать местность в радиусе нескольких километров.  
Пожалуй, не стоило испытывать удачу и торчать на улице.

Землянин прислушался (пока еще было тихо, но в любой момент спокойный сон обителей окраинных кварталов мог нарушить грозный топот армейских сапог), оглядел темные квадраты ближайших окон и, стараясь двигаться преимущественно вдоль стен, нырнул в черную пасть ближайшей подворотни.

 

Около часа он кружил по пустынным дворам и переулкам, не рискуя соваться в мрачные подъезды и старательно обходя редкие в этой части города горящие фонари; в одном из дворов худая вислоухая дворняжка, нехотя выбравшись из покосившейся деревянной будки, лениво тявкнула в его сторону – Каммерер погрозил ей пальцем, и собака, презрительно фыркнув, повернулась к нему костлявым задом, невероятным образом вывернув шею, дабы не упускать из виду шляющегося по ночам двуногого идиота.

Никаких признаков погони Максим так и не обнаружил.

***  
Надрывное дребезжание телефона он услышал еще поднимаясь по лестнице.

Сердце пропустило удар – в такой час могли звонить либо с работы, либо Эйл… либо очаровашка-Одд таки разгадал игру Виэ, и теперь жаждал пообщаться со своим пока еще подчиненным.

\- Наверное, мне нужна помощь, - голосок Виэ звучал отстраненно, как будто она пребывала под действием чертовых «волшебных таблеток». – Ты сможешь сейчас приехать?  
\- Куда?

…Старина Ифр вполне мог заставить ее, не правда ли? Но, пока сам не увидишь – не узнаешь.

\- К нему, - все так же бесцветно ответила Виэ. – Адрес…  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Постарайся, чтобы тебя не… заметили.

Девушка повесила трубку.

***  
Стеклянную будочку, в которой обитал консьерж – престарелый, худой как палка, с усами, достойными гордого зверя-моржа – Каммерер миновал, поднявши жесткий воротник серого пальто.  
Старикан проводил позднего посетителя подозрительным взглядом, от вопросов воздержался.

Виэ открыла так быстро, будто ждала нетерпеливо в темной прихожей, прилипнув к дверному глазку.

\- На кухне, - сказала она, зябко обхватив себя руками. – Иди сам, не могу смотреть на… это.

Вся квартира была погружена во мрак – девушка, видимо, побоялась зажигать свет.

В полумраке он принял то, что лежало посреди кухни, за странный бесформенный мешок.

Максим щелкнул кнопочкой выключателя.

Кровь, вытекшая из тела Одда, уже застыла, приобретя отвратительный бурый оттенок; окровавленный нож валялся тут же, направленный острием к окну. Остекленевшие глаза покойника смотрели в потолок, лицо застыло маской трагического удивления. 

Каммерер стоял у самой границы кровавой лужи, по чистой случайности не вляпавшись в нее левым ботинком.

\- Я чуть не вызвала полицию, - прошелестела за спиной Максима Виэ. – Если б ты не приехал, наверное, вызвала бы.

Землянин с усилием отвел глаза от окоченевшего трупа и обернулся, инстинктивно загораживая жуткую картину от взгляда девушки.

Впрочем, она и не пыталась полюбоваться на дело рук своих – глаза ее были крепко зажмурены, пальцы правой руки с силой сжимали круглую дверную ручку.

И только сейчас Максим заметил, что одета она была явно в чужую одежду: мужская клетчатая рубашка болталась на ней, как на вешалке, штанины черных шерстяных брюк подрезаны были неровно и наспех, так, что торчащие нитки почти образовали нелепую бахрому.

\- Я… мне нужно было смыть… И платье все перепачкалось… Он схватил меня за ногу, вытянул руку и схватил; а так дрожала, что выронила нож; и не могла, совсем не могла пошевелиться…  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - Максим шагнул к девушке, обнял ее за плечи. – Расскажешь, что захочешь, пока я… Здесь нужно немного прибрать. Твои вещи в ванной?  
\- Да, - медленно кивнула она, покорно следуя прочь от кухни. – Да, расскажу; если буду молчать, то совершенно точно сойду с ума… Уже чуть не сошла: когда в душе мне показалось, что кто-то скребет ногтями дверь… Я решила, подумала, что он не умер до конца; что не умрет, пока не заберет меня с собой. Глупо, правда? Он ведь совсем холодный уже…  
\- Мертв, окончательно и бесповоротно, - подтвердил Максим, проводив ее в ближайшую комнату – это оказалась спальня.

Усадил в единственное кресло, склонился над нею, чуть сжав руками плечи, внимательно глядя в лицо.

Виэ распахнула глаза, уголки губ ее странно задергались.

\- Это его любимое кресло, - прошептала она.

И хихикнув нервно, добавила:

\- Было. Биг Баг, мне нужно выпить чего-нибудь… Я понимаю, что сейчас нельзя плакать.

К счастью, Виэ прекрасно знала, где Одд держал свою коллекцию спиртного.  
К счастью – не в кухне.

Максим налил ей полный стакан, и себе тоже налил.

\- Упокойте, боги…, - судорожно выдохнула Виэ, и рука ее, сжимающая прозрачный стакан, заметно дрожала. – Все, не время сейчас.

Она поднесла емкость к губам и начала пить; несмотря на то, что крепчайшая водка огнем обожгла рот и желудок, заставила себя проглотить все до капли.  
Слезы текли по ее покрасневшим щекам, воздуха не хватало – но спиртное свое дело сделало. Желание истерически хихикать пропало.

\- Кабинет, - просипела она, ощущая во рту мерзкий привкус водки. – Стол, бумаги… И тайник; я знаю, как открыть, он показал мне…

\- Твоя одежда, - мягко возразил Максим. – Отпечатки пальцев на… ноже. Затем уже займемся документами. Но сначала… Ты совершенно права, не нужно держать в себе. А мне ты можешь полностью доверять – теперь я становлюсь соучастником.

Он отобрал у Виэ пустой стакан, залпом опорожнил собственный и уселся прямо на пол, отставив стекляшки в сторону.

Девушка посмотрела странно, поежилась.

Максим насторожился слегка, но она отмахнулась нервно:

\- Не бери в голову – дурные воспоминания. У меня вообще очень много дурных воспоминаний; теперь вот еще одно…   
Понимаю, что, не ударь я его ножом, он сотворил бы… ужасное; когда он шел ко мне – там, в кабинете, а потом в коридоре… Я сделала ему больно, очень больно. Ударила со всей силы; другой мужчина полчаса бы в себя приходил, но, понимаешь – то, что я решила освободиться… Это для него было куда хуже физической боли; потому он заставил себя встать, потому шел за мной – он не смог бы меня отпустить, никогда и ни за что. Я хотела… не знаю, наверное, выбежать на улицу – как была, без пальто, босиком… Но это бы не спасло меня, правда? Позже он нашел бы меня… Или патруль бы арестовал за неподобающий вид, и я оказалась бы в его кабинете в итоге.  
Я оглянулась, когда была почти уже рядом с дверью; его лицо перекосилось от боли, он едва мог идти, но все равно шел… И глаза его… Я чуть не умерла на месте, чуть не сдалась – захотелось вдруг стоять там и ждать… его; но я сказала себе, что хочу жить, жить без него, и вспомнила об этом ноже. Ифр резал им мясо, и хвастался, что такого острого ножа во всей Империи не сыскать.  
Я стояла там с ножом в руках, затаилась у двери и слушала, как он приближается; он все повторял «Я иду к тебе, Виэ», и у меня тряслись руки, и было ужасно холодно; а потом я шагнула вперед, и нож вошел в него легко-легко; я не думала, что будет так… Он не понял сначала, что случилось, опустил голову, чтобы посмотреть… Я отскочила от него, и потащила нож за собою; и вся его злость вышла из него, моментально – как будто мяч проткнули, и из него со свистом выходит воздух. Он схватился за бок, и еще пытался идти, но все-таки упал, и, кажется, разбил лицо… А потом вытянул вперед руку и схватил меня, и перевернулся на спину; и смотрел на меня, прямо в глаза; тут я выронила нож; в тот момент он мог бы убить меня… Но уже не хотел. Все повторял «Фри, мальчик» - это сын его, совсем взрослый – и «Виэ, Виэ…»

Глаза девушки затуманились, на лбу выступили капли пота, хрупкое тело сотрясала крупная дрожь.

\- Смотрел и смотрел, и я не могла не смотреть тоже… Он ведь любил меня, знаешь? Любил – я увидела это в его глазах; но как же это страшно – когда тебя так любят!

***  
Консьерж как будто дремал в своей будке, что было беглецам на руку.

Максим и Виэ прокрались мимо клюющего носом старикана, стараясь не шуршать большими пакетами для мусора. В один из них была уложена окровавленная одежда девушки и безжалостно оторванные от голубых сапожек каблучки.  
Если штаны убиенного Одда кое-как держались на худых бедрах Виэ Беек (девушка обнаружила в пластмассовой коробке, где хранились ножницы, иголки и нитки, набор новеньких сверкающих булавок), то с обувью возникли проблемы. Потому пришлось изуродовать модельные сапожки – и Виэ не жаловалась, хоть идти было достаточно неудобно. Зато стук каблуков не мог теперь привлечь ничьего внимания.

Во второй пакет Максим упаковал изъятые из показанного Виэ тайника папки с документами; стол в кабинете тоже был обследован и освобожден от некоторых бумаг. 

 

Уже в квартире Биг Бага, с облегчением сбросив то, что было недавно стильной женской обувью, Виэ сказала задумчиво:

\- Второй раз уже наряжаюсь мужчиной; и оба раза из-за тебя.

Максим лишь плечами пожал – мол, что поделаешь – и девушка попыталась изобразить неуверенную улыбку. Глаза ее при этом подозрительно блестели.

\- Мне даже нравится, - продолжала она, - куда удобней, чем юбки и платья. Только с размерами… Прости, я, наверное, все-таки разревусь сейчас. Можешь считать меня дурочкой и мазохисткой, но мне его немного жаль. Ифр был… Понимаешь, все ведь могло бы сложиться по-другому, если бы… Он был, в сущности, очень несчастным человеком. Очень плохим и очень несчастным…

\- Я не считаю тебя дурочкой, - совершенно искренне ответил Максим. – И никогда не считал.  
\- Спасибо, Биг Баг, - слезы уже текли по бледным щекам, но Виэ не спешила вытирать лицо. – Я побуду в комнате; а потом решим, что делать со мною дальше.

 

Не смея мешать Виэ прощаться со страшным прошлым, Максим уединился на кухне с бумагами покойного Одда.  
Оставлять их в квартире он счел рискованным, но и уничтожать, не изучив, было бы непростительной глупостью.

В итоге все папки перекочевали в щегольской кожаный портфель, обнаруженный на третий день существования в личине имперского подданного.

Пакет с измятым платьем Виэ Беек решено было утопить в ближайшей безлюдной бухточке, для чего к решающему доказательству в деле об убийстве была присоединена тяжелая гантелька.  
Завязав горло пакета узлом, землянин пристроил его в угол рядом с портфелем и, приготовив две чашки кофе с коньяком, деликатно сунулся в комнату – следовало составить план дальнейших действий, ибо, как только тело обнаружат, Виэ Беек начнут искать. Ведь консьерж видел, как она входила в подъезд, причем вместе с Одном; к тому же, Лэк Инн в любом случае пожелает «пообщаться» с девушкой, лишившейся «высокого покровительства».

 

До рассвета Максим управился с двумя неотложными делами: предал океанским водам пластиковый пакет и отвез портфель на автостанцию, где, заплатив положенную сумму, получил расписку и потертый ключ от одного из шкафчиков камеры хранения.

По пути домой он весьма удачно наткнулся на бодрого, несмотря на ранний час торговца подержанными вещами.  
Отобрав более-менее подходящее, Максим пожелал весьма довольному «предпринимателю» удачного дня и поспешил обратно в дом на Третьей Приморской.

Он обязан был явиться на службу вовремя, как будто ничего не случилось.

 

Все «обновки» пришлись практически впору; разве что поношенные, но крепкие ботинки все же оказались больше на один размер. Но, когда Виэ натянула толстые шерстяные носки, легкое неудобство практически перестало ощущаться.

Они решили, что лучше Виэ еще немного побыть «мальчиком».  
Достаточно свободный свитер удачно скрывал некоторые подробности женской анатомии. Светлые локоны Максим старательно, хотя и кривовато, состриг самыми острыми ножницами, которые нашлись в хозяйстве Биг Бага. Тщательно наманикюренные ноготки Виэ срезала самостоятельно, безо всякого сожаления спустив обрезки в канализацию.

 

Вполне убедительный мальчишка получился – пускай несколько женственный, но, пожалуй, в меру.

Вряд ли такой привлечет лишнее внимание в той припортовой гостинице, где решено было временно устроить Виэ…

***  
Около трех часов в ведомстве Одда все шло своим чередом.

Разве что шушукались по углам сотрудники, обсуждая слушок насчет странного ночного взрыва на одной из северных окраин, но никакой более-менее связной информации пока в отдел не поступало. То ли было, то ли не было – или кое-кто до поры решил «замять» происшествие…

 

Максим показательно зарылся с головою в дело о мошенничестве, в итоге вылившееся в громкий процесс об измене родине, терпеливо выслушал очередную скабрезную историйку от заглянувшего «на огонек» Инна, привычно изобразил презрительно-сочувствующую улыбочку, когда Лэк принялся жаловаться на нерадивость и совершенно наглое, по его мнению, поведение одного из внештатных осведомителей…

Затем некто, отчаявшись вызвонить Одда в родном кабинете, догадался набрать номер проходной и весьма недовольным голосом осведомился, где морские черти носят их драгоценное начальство.

Сей некто был отнюдь не скромным сотрудником либо безымянным стукачом, которого модно было с чистой совестью послать к тем самым морским чертям. Потому заданный нетерпеливо вопрос о чертях был переадресован выше, весьма быстро дойдя до сержанта Инна.

Художественно обматерив и жаждущего общения с Оддом, и самого господина начальника, Лэк Инн, после безуспешных по понятным причинам попыток достать шефа дома, призвал штатного водителя…

 

Максим сидел, как на иголках, в ожидании «новости», снова и снова обдумывая события прошлой ночи и возможные свои шаги в том случае, если о его соучастии станет известно в ближайшее время.

 

Бомба взорвалась за десять минут до обеденного перерыва.

Лэк Инн, красный, с выпученными глазами, в расстегнутом кителе, буквально ворвался к Максиму, рухнувши на стул, словно ноги ему подрубили ловким ударом острейшего топора.

\- Мертв, - свистящим шепотом провозгласил он, тыча грязноватым пальцем в потолок. – Валяется там, мертвый, как деревяшка. Кто-то выпустил старине Ифру кишки, да, мой друг, да…

Инн захихикал, продолжая тыкать пальцем.

\- Деревяшка, деревяшка… И старый хрыч, дежурный, клянется всеми богами, что никого ночью не видел. Ничего, посидит чуток в камере – все припомнит. Это надо же! Самого старину Ифра – и ножом! Куда это годится, скажите пожалуйста! Не-ет, чую, без сучки оддовой, без белобрысой Виэ, тут не обошлось; ну ничего, и с ней… побеседуем. Хорошенько побе… Но как же мы теперь? Как же без старины Ифра? Как же…

Палец Инна все указывал беспомощно в потолок, глаза стекленели, нос покраснел, рот непрестанно кривился.  
Максим с брезгливым изумлением осознал вдруг, что этот мерзкий человек был, по видимому, сильно привязан к почившему в бозе начальнику.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
Возбужденный и растерянный Лэк унесся на место преступления, прихватив с собою «группу поддержки», основной задачей которой был надзор за вызванными экспертами-криминалистами, а так же обнаружение возможных свидетелей раньше полиции.  
Между «безопасниками» и рядовыми полицейскими издавна сложились отношения наподобие тех, что порою зарождаются меж двумя государствами, с начала времен воюющими, но решившими вдруг заключить перемирие. 

Каммереру приказано было «сидеть на телефоне», в кабинете, временно оставшемся без хозяина.

Отдел, что называется, «стоял на ушах». Известие о смерти (да убили его, убили, как свинью прирезали!) страшного и ужасного Ифра Одда облетело все ведомство в мгновение ока.

Предположения о личности убийцы, смакование известных подробностей, стихийно зарождающиеся слухи и самый болезненный вопрос «Кто же займет место шефа?» - вот что занимало рядовых сотрудников, и царящее в коридорах, кабинетах и даже уборных нервное возбуждение совершенно не способствовало привычно-тоскливому «рабочему процессу».

 

Каммерер же прокладывал мысленно будущий маршрут, по которому придется проследовать Виэ Беек; надеялся он так же, что оставшаяся часть правды не станет для нее слишком сильным шоком. И что Фанк, когда Максим явится на запланированную встречу с Виэ на буксире, не слишком… расстроится. А еще – что удастся исчезнуть из отдела по окончании рабочего дня, а не присутствовать при беседах Инна с перепуганными свидетелями.

 

Вернулся Инн, когда за окнами начали уже сгущаться зеленовато-лиловые сумерки ранней весны.  
От дневной растерянности не осталось и следа; теперь сержант был собран, деловит, и в каждом его жесте читалась фанатичная решимость найти и покарать убийцу Одда во что бы то ни стало.

\- Мамзель Беек со вчерашнего дня не появлялась в своей берлоге, - сообщил он мрачно. – Убралась под вечер при полном параде – и все, словно в океан канула. Ну ничего, я ее, если понадобится, из-под тверди достану…

 

Деликатно постучавшись, в кабинет вошел довольно смазливый молодой человек в форме кадета, с черной ленточкой, обвязанной вокруг правого предплечья.

Фри Одд совершенно не походил на своего отца – разве что глаза со временем обещали стать такими же жутковато-выцветшими.

Юноша вежливо осведомился, когда можно будет забрать тело, а так же поинтересовался, где и как его овдовевшая матушка должна оформлять полагающуюся ей пенсию.

Получивши нужную информацию, молодой человек кивнул и покинул кабинет.

У Максима сложилось впечатление, что отпрыск Ифра не особо скорбит о потере родителя.

 

\- Топай отсюда, Биг Баг, - устало распорядился Инн, когда дверь за наследником семейства Одд закрылась. – И выспись хорошенько – завтра придется как следует поработать. Не позволят нам долго сидеть без начальства; а документы старины Ифра никто, кроме нас с тобой, в божеский вид не приведет…

 

Ни поспать, ни наведаться к Виэ Максиму не удалось: у подъезда старого дома, что стоял на улице Третьей приморской, ждал знакомый черный автомобиль с мрачноватым Диром за рулем.

На заднем сиденье обнаружился серьезный молодой человек в черном костюме.

\- Вечер добрый, Биг Баг, - прохладно приветствовал он землянина. – Господин Второй помощник желает видеть вас как можно скорей. И, кстати, можете звать меня Брэн.

***  
Присутствие незнакомого доселе Брэна несколько нервировало.

Парень был без формы, но что-то такое в нем просматривалось. Что-то… настораживающее.

Невольно вспоминались слышанные еще в бытность гвардейским кандидатом байки об обитающей в пустыне песчаной змее-людоеде. С виду совершенно безобидный червяк, что-то вроде земного ужика; бредешь себе меж барханов, а оно, длинное и черное, свернулось клубком на раскаленном камне и как будто дремлет, ничего вокруг не замечая; но стоит глупцу подойти чуть ближе – молниеносный бросок, недолгие, но весьма болезненные конвульсии и вечное упокоение у гадины в желудке. Некоторые из гвардейцев утверждали, что пустынный «червяк» способен переварить за раз трех взрослых мужиков.

Так и Брэн этот – вроде расслабленно откинулся назад и уставился рассеянно в затененное автомобильное стекло; а сделаешь неосторожное движение – и сомкнутся на шее крепкие пальцы; и неизвестно еще, удастся ли управится с ним в ограниченном пространстве летящей по вечерним улицам машины, несмотря на субакс и прочие чисто земные штучки.

«Впрочем, - попытался Максим мыслить логически, - если бы Эйл знал о моей роли во вчерашнем взрыве… Вряд ли он из-за Одда, хотя кто знает… Ладно, будем действовать по ситуации. В конце концов, «адъютант», конечно, смахивает лицом на Биг Бага, но, на самом-то деле, это совершенно разные… Массаракш, и кого я пытаюсь сейчас обмануть? Эйл не дурак; не зря же приставил ко мне… Массаракш-и-массаракш, и что же будет тогда с Виэ?!»

 

Словно уловив скачущие в голове землянина мысли, рассеянно-задумчивый Брэн, не повернув головы в сторону землянина, предупредил – очень спокойно:

\- Не рекомендовал бы вам вести себя… опрометчиво.

И Максим, несмотря на подкрадывающееся отчаянье пойманного в капкан зверя, вынужден был признать правоту своего вежливого конвоира.

 

***  
Молодой человек в черном проводил землянина до хорошо знакомой темной двери в кабинет Снора, кивнул коротко, словно прощался, и уселся в кресло, стоящее в углу – хотя раньше никакого кресла здесь не было. Как и невысокого журнального столика с лежащими на нем стопкой газетами.

Брэн расстегнул пиджак (мелькнула рубчатая рукоять заткнутого за пояс пистолета) и неторопливо развернул взятую с верха стопки газетку.

Вот так-то, Каммерер. Кажется, приплыли.

 

Эйл встретил его, сидя за письменным столом – как будто ничего особенного не случилось; как будто это всего лишь очередная из регулярных их встреч, и, когда Снор закончит с текущими делами, они пойдут в спальню; и снова будет мягкая постель, интимный полумрак, а потом, может быть, и полусерьезный разговор на сон грядущий.

 

\- А-а, это ты, - со странной интонацией протянул Снор. – Что ж, проходи, присаживайся… Мак Сим.

Сердце, слабо трепыхнувшись, остановилось.

Землянину понадобилось лишь несколько секунд, чтобы взять себя в руки и чересчур равнодушно ответить «Не понимаю, о чем вы». Но этим коротким промедлением он окончательно выдал себя.

Впрочем, даже самая талантливая актерская игра была теперь бесполезна.

«Он знает», - испуганным мотыльком трепыхнулась мысль.  
«Ну да, и что дальше?» - прорезался скептически внутренний циник.

\- И что дальше? – повторил Максим вслух, не торопясь занимать предложенное кресло.  
\- А дальше, - криво усмехнулся мужчина за столом, - выходит презабавная картина. Да не стой ты, ради богов – никто не собирается тебя убивать. Не в моем доме, по крайней мере.  
\- Вы невероятно любезны, - насмешливо-презрительный тон дался землянину плохо.  
\- Уж какой есть, - Эйл едва заметно пожал плечами. – Но вернемся к нашим кальмарам… Итак, мы имеем, с одной стороны, очередного засланца с континента, который явно причастен к ночному ЧП в некой лаборатории; с другой стороны – Ифр Одд, уже дьявол знает сколько «копающий» под меня, но убитый прошлой же ночью… Это ты или девушка?

Каммерер стиснул зубы, намереваясь защищать Виэ до последнего.

\- Значит, все-таки девушка, - удовлетворенно кивнул Эйл. – Где-то я даже рад за нее. Правда, из-за скоропостижной смерти капитана Одда пришлось внести некоторые коррективы в нашу собственную операцию… Кстати, в лаборатории по чистой случайности оказался Риг Оден – помнишь такого? Сбежал из-под ареста и прятался в одном из лабораторных шкафов. Не идиот ли?   
\- Очень интересно, - процедил Максим. – Особенно меня интересует, для чего вы мне все это рассказываете, если не собираетесь ликвидировать…  
\- О, эта информация вряд ли пригодится твоим, гм, работодателям. Так, внутренние интриги; к тому же, известный тебе план «Невод» так и не был реализован, а не позднее завтрашнего вечера мы арестуем всех причастных. Пока ты встретишься со своим связником… И как это Странник не побоялся отправлять сюда собственного зама? Ведь, попади он к нам в руки…  
\- Если вы хотите, чтобы я стал работать на вас, - перебил Максим.  
\- Ты не согласишься, - отмахнулся Снор. – Нет, это исключено. К тому же – не в обиду сказано – агент из тебя, как из моего Брэна оперный певец. Удивляюсь, как это Одд тебя не раскусил. Хотя следы в его квартире ты замел почти профессионально, молодец. Видимо, мамзель Беек много для тебя значит.  
\- Я в долгу перед ней, - сказал Максим. – Подробностей не дождетесь.  
\- Даже не надеюсь, - Эйл улыбнулся, и внутри у землянина все перевернулось от этой улыбки. – Хотя догадаться несложно – не то чтобы невинно убиенный Одд. Думаю, она знала достаточно, чтобы быть тебе полезной.

Каммерер на мгновение прикрыл глаза, вздохнул глубоко, приказывая себе успокоиться, и поднялся с кресла, глядя неотрывно но сидящего за столом Снора.

\- Достаточно, Эйл, - тихо сказал землянин. – Зовите своего «человека в черном»; впрочем, пытать меня бесполезно.

«Милая маленькая ампула с ядом всегда со мной»

\- И куда эта молодежь вечно торопится? – вопросил Снор, закатывая глаза. – С ним говоришь, как со взрослым человеком, а он каких-то пыток жаждет…Дорогой ты мой Би.. то есть, Мак, если бы я хотел тебя пытать, то именно этим сейчас бы и занимался. Сядь! Сидеть, я сказал!

Сам не понимая зачем, землянин послушался.

\- Правильно, хороший мальчик… На чем мы…? Ах да, старина Одд! Итак, Ифр почил с миром; однако, когда коллеги Брэна наведались в его жилище, некий тайник… Не смотри так; я не знал, но мальчики умеют работать намного лучше полиции. И даже лучше твоего «коллеги» Инна. Так вот, тайник был пуст; но, судя по данным экспертизы, не так давно в нем хранились какие-то бумаги.  
\- Может быть, - медленно кивнул Максим. – А может и нет. Мне-то откуда…

Эйл досадливо взмахнул рукою и одарил собеседника взглядом, полным усталого осуждения.

\- Не ври мне, мальчик. Итак слишком много лжи между нами; но, учитывая обстоятельства, по иному быть не могло.  
\- Прикажете стать предателем? – спросил Каммерер, и получилось почему-то беспомощно.  
\- Мне казалось, мы уже прояснили этот вопрос, - нахмурился Снор. – И попрошу не перебивать меня, пока я не закончу. Значит, бумаги Одда. Это компромат – на меня и еще на некоторых членов правительства. Причем компромат подобного рода мог бы пригодиться лишь человеку вроде нашего дорогого покойника. То есть тому, кто желает сместить меня и, возможно, занять мое место. Конечно, ваши могли бы подослать человечка – но, учитывая некоторые особенности характера Адмирала, на такое у вас банально нет времени. Слишком долго нужно завоевывать его доверие, да и не факт, что получится… А война все ближе. Хоть ты, распылив по ветру лабораторию, и «затормозил» исследования как минимум на шесть месяцев, если не больше.

Максим слушал, смотрел, и в голове его, казалось, щелкали невидимые переключатели, искрили и перегревались гипотетические предохранители.

Эйл Снор улыбался.

\- Вы ведь не хотите этой войны, - прошептал землянин потрясенно. – Лично вы…  
\- Не хочу, - просто согласился Эйл. – Но и пойти в открытую против Адмирала не могу. Как бы сильно он не изменился за последние годы – верность для меня не пустой звук.  
\- Массаракш…  
\- Пожалуй, что и массаракш. Однако, не будем отвлекаться, время позднее. К счастью, кроме предателя Одена, в помещении в момент взрыва никого больше не было; бумаги, техника и экспериментальные образцы сгорели, но их можно будет восстановить, так же как и стены. К тому же, хоть подрывник по описанию и смахивает на Биг Бага… Мало ли на тверди похожих людей, не правда ли?

Максим вспомнил угрюмое лицо с фотографий, продемонстрированных Рудольфом – почти его, землянина Каммерера точная копия; почти, да не совсем.

\- Вы правы, - осторожно ответил он. – Но…  
\- Но, кроме меня, старого интригана, остается еще и Лэк Инн – а уж он-то будет копать, пока не докопается до истины. Этот скользкий юноша был предан Ифру, как сторожевой пес.  
\- Виэ, - выдохнул Максим.  
\- Да, девушку стоит спрятать понадежней, - кивнул Снор. – Впрочем, это уж твоя забота… А моя состоит в том, чтобы, не нарушая законного порядка вещей, как можно дольше не позволять моей стране ввязываться в очередную кровавую кашу. Ибо мы проиграем, какое бы оружие не изобрели наши запуганные ученые. Даже если формально победим – все равно проиграем.  
\- Я, кажется, понял, - проговорил Максим, - в какие игры вы играете. Но до сих пор не пойму, что вы намерены делать со мной.

Он посмотрел прямо в серые глаза – открыто и твердо, успокоившись внезапно и не намереваясь бросаться на Эйла, дабы убить, но убитым не быть.

\- С тобой…

Снор задумчиво дернул мочку левого уха.

\- С тобой, признаться, вышла совершенно странная история.

Эйл помедлил, опустил на секунду глаза, словно решаясь:

\- Вы на континенте будете смеяться над идиотом-Снором; но, сложись все иначе – я обязательно полюбил бы тебя. Всем своим глупым стареющим сердцем.

«Это мои слова!» - пискнул внутренний голос.

\- Я тоже, Эйл, - вырвалось предательское, давно и тщательно подавляемое. – Я тоже…

\- Кто такой Гай? – быстро спросил Снор. – Во сне ты часто повторял это имя.  
\- Это…

Максим чувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.

\- Я любил его. Давно. Он… Его убили. Из-за меня, по моей вине.  
\- Прости, - голос Эйла был полон неподдельной искренности. – Об этом я не знал. Слишком сложно нашим на континенте; а уж в департаменте Странника…  
\- Массаракш твою..!  
\- А что ты хотел? Политические игрища, чтоб им пусто было. У нас ваши, у вас, соответственно, наши… Биг… То есть, Мак – будь со мной сегодня. В последний раз.  
\- Эйл, что вы…?  
\- Как только ты выйдешь из этого дома, - перебил Снор, - начнется отсчет времени. Если в течение суток не покинешь Бруэдер – пускай помогут тебе боги. Если попадешься «безопасникам»… Тут уж молиться бесполезно. Если попадешься Брэну… Мои люди помнят лишь то, что им приказано помнить.  
\- Эйл, вы сумасшедший, - Каммерер покачал головой, глядя в лицо странного этого человека широко распахнутыми глазами. – Совершенно сумасшедший.  
\- Да, - согласился Снор. – Пожалуй, так оно и есть.

Мужчина встал, чуть не перевернув при этом ни в чем не повинное кресло.  
Словно во сне, Максим зеркально скопировал его движение.  
И засмеялся негромко, не веря до конца в происходящее.

\- Это значит «да»?  
\- Значит.

Совершенно синхронно двое шагнули навстречу друг другу.

\- Думай, пожалуйста, обо мне… Мак Сим.

***  
И было прикосновение, и был поцелуй – глубокий и жаркий, долгий, как самая темная ночь в году; короткий, как всполох майской молнии; и были ослабшие внезапно колени и твердая рука, не дающая упасть; и непослушные пальцы, никак не могущие справиться с упрямой пуговицей, и сбитое дыхание, и жесткий ворс ковра под спиной, и беспорядочно, жадно скользящие по коже губы и руки; и были покорность и желание; и было проникновение – и не сразу можно было понять, кто сейчас кем обладает; и было движение, нетерпеливо-нежно-настойчивое; и влажное трение, и сладкая боль, и сдавленные стоны, и мучительные, выпивающие душу поцелуи.  
И была ослепительно-яркая вспышка, и заглушенный чужими губами крик, и блаженная истома после.  
И впервые Максим не ощущал незримого и мистического присутствия того, кто ушел так недавно и так давно…

В первый и в последний раз он был с Эйлом – целиком и полностью, без остатка.

 

***  
\- Прощай, Мак Сим, - в голосе Снора слышалась неподдельная грусть. – Прощай, Биг Баг. Я не забуду тебя, обещаю.  
\- Прощайте, Эйл, - эхом повторил землянин, глядя неотрывно в серые глаза, чуть затуманенные сейчас: то ли из-за воцарившейся атмосферы печального сожаления, то ли из-за того самого послевкусия. – Я вас тоже.

Максим застегнул последнюю пуговицу, одернул мундир, с которым предстояло расстаться в ближайшее время.

\- Прощайте, - в последний раз, на переделе слышимости.

Уже взявшись за ручку двери, он замер нерешительно, обернулся.

\- Думаю, так будет справедливо.

Старенький ключ и квитанция, заполненная угловатым неразборчивым почерком, легли на письменный стол.

\- Если мои узнают… Наверное, оторвут мою дурную голову, ну, или шею как следует намылят. Но… Это мое решение. Прощайте.

 

Погруженный в изучение прессы Брэн выглянул из-за очередной газеты, дернул светлой бровью, кивнул едва заметно. И вновь погрузился в чтение.

Даже до выхода не проводил.  
Впрочем, Максим не собирался рыскать по дому теперь уже бывшего любовника в поисках секретных сведений.  
Времени оставалось все меньше, а сделать предстояло еще много.

 

***  
\- Запомнить его или забыть?  
\- Забудь. Ненадолго.  
\- Уже. Каким будет наш следующий шаг?  
\- Ты прекрасный работник, Брэн. А дальше мы поступим таким образом…

 

***  
Почти три недели Максим и Виэ, отзывающаяся теперь на имя Линг, жили в крошечной рыбацкой деревушке, единственной достопримечательностью которой являлась старенькая полуразвалившаяся гостиница, в которой, по преданию, двести лет назад останавливался наследник имперского престола, вошедший в историю как император Сиг IV Справедливый.  
Хозяин, одышливый толстяк с огромной красной бородавкой на картофелееобразном носу, сим фактом весьма гордился, упрямо содержа развалюху себе в убыток.

Обрадовавшись первым за многие месяцы гостям, мужчина щедро выделил им «лучшие» комнаты – от худших эти отличались только тем, что потолок в них почти не протекал.

Виэ боялась оставаться одна в темноте, потому ночи коротала в номере Максима.  
Тот не возражал – присутствие девушки не давало ему расклеиться и впасть в тоску, а долгие, иногда до самого рассвета разговоры служили своеобразной психотерапией для обоих.

Полную правду о Биг Баге и его деятельности мамзель Беек приняла на удивление спокойно. И даже бросила глубокомысленно, что следовало сразу догадаться.

Влюбленность ее в Каммерера как будто сошла на нет, сменившись искренней дружеской симпатией.

Однажды она сказала, что вряд ли сможет теперь до конца довериться хоть одному мужчине. Даже такому, как Биг Баг.  
Максим тешил робкую, ничем не обоснованную надежду на то, что она ошибается, и по прошествии времени встретит именно того человека, который сумеет сделать ее счастливой.

 

Как Максим и предполагал, гражданин Фанк несколько ошалел, когда вместе с довольно неутешительными новостями горе-агент препоручил его заботам переодетую мальчишкой мамзель. Но, весьма цветисто высказавши свое мнение об умственных способностях некоторых чертовски, масссаракш, везучих идиотов, пообещал, что они со Странником устроят мамзель в лучшем виде. И, если малолетний кретин все же сумеет выбраться живым из той каши, которую он здесь заварил, по возвращении ему дадут полный отчет о ее благополучии.

\- Уверены, что не хотите вернуться? – в сотый, наверное, раз вопросил Фанк, убирая раздраженно со лба растрепавшуюся под порывами весеннего ветра челку.  
\- Уверен, - ответил Максим, поплотней запахивая кожаную куртку - к ночи ветер усилился, проникая бесцеремонно под одежду и пробирая до самых костей. – Позаботьтесь о Виэ.  
\- Я, кажется, дал слово, - оскорбился Фанк. – К тому же, девушка может быть нам полезна, учитывая, чьей любовницей она была.  
\- Только без фанатизма, - предупредил Каммерер. – А то ведь вернусь.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - фыркнул бессменный зам великого и ужасного Странника. – Вы, Сим, кажется обладаете странной особенностью выныривать из любого… Но все же советую соблюдать осторожность; удача – дама капризная. Хотя, кому я рассказываю об осторожности?!  
\- Удачно добраться, Фанк.  
\- Ай, да катитесь вы… Деятель, массаракш.

Ворча и ежесекундно поправляя знаменитую челку, Фанк растворился в непроглядной темноте.

Весенний ветер донес до слуха землянина ворчливое:

\- …никаких ведь нервов не напасешься!

И негромкий скрип весел.

 

Пахло весной, водорослями и йодом.  
Начал накрапывать довольно противный дождик.

Максим запрокинул голову, зажмурился и прошептал в чужое темное небо, не обращая внимания на бьющие в лицо холодные капли:

\- Я вернусь. Обязательно. Слово «безмозглого везунчика».

 

Конец


End file.
